Silver Linings
by Loveisalwayshere
Summary: AU. Quinn Fabray is just living her college years with her best friend Kitty Wilde. She spends most of her time in the local library or at the dance studio. Moving to Florida was not exactly the best plan she made. At least not until she meets a beautiful Latina, Santana Lopez. What does Santana have for Quinn that has got her on her toes?
1. Prologue

**Silver Linings -  
Prolouge  
**

**Quinn POV**

I've been tired for the past week or so. College has been a little rough on me but I manage to get through. I really could care less that I have a room mate, especially because she is my best friend. Kitty Wilde has been there for me through thick and thin. She's been the body guard I never thought I would have. Come to think of it, she is smaller than me. But that girl sure has a lot of self confidence! I was in my messy rented out apartment. Florida seemed to be one of the best places to be at just to hang around and chill. I never really thought about going around and traveling the state much. I guess I was attached to this one area. Especially since I spend most of my days in the library with Kitty just studying for my exams. I visited the local library almost everyday of my life, just to study. I guess you can say that I could live there. Despite the fact that I can spot a few creeps just lurking around for a young woman like myself. Being 21 wasn't exactly the easiest age in my life. I had to deal with college and boy drama then back to the college problems. I shook my head and just pushed the worries away. Kitty walked into my room and started rummaging around.

(End POV)

"What the hell do you even think of life?" Kitty spoke under her breathe but loud enough for her sloppy room mate to hear her. She grabbed a book with big bold black letters at the top. "You know, you should really clean up, you never know if a girl wants to hop on your-"

"Get the hell out!" Quinn threw a pillow at her and laughed. She didn't hit Kitty but she definitely made her chuckle. Kitty walked out the room with the book she was looking for then closed the door behind her. Quinn got up and rubbed her eyes with her warm hands. She ran her hands up her face and her fingers rolled through her long blonde hair. She looked at her alarm clock and noticed the time.

"Ughhh, just 3 more hours until I am school free!" Quinn sat up and pulled the sheets off her body. Slowly and steadily, she got out of bed and reached over to her night stand to shut the alarm clock off. She took a look around her room with her eyes almost completely shut. _Where were her clothes she laid out on the chair last night for school?_ She thought that everything was just going to become a blur if she thought too much about where everything was. She turned her head and looked at her desk to see her clothes. "Of course they magically appear on my desk. Freakin' Kitty going through my things.." she mumbled under her breathe and quickly grabbed the clothes, going into the bathroom to shower. Quinn turned the water on and let it run for about a minute or two while she slid out of her PJ's and brushed her teeth. She snaked into the shower and let the water hit her face and run down her long and lightly tanned body. She kept her eyes closed then grabbed the bar of soap that she remembered was sitting on the shelf under the shower head. She washed her body and turned so the water was hitting her back.

"Hey, queen, you better hurry your ass up if you don't wanna be late for class! I don't plan on getting you out of trouble this time!" Kitty shouted behind the bathroom door while laughing.  
Quinn shook her head and smiled while grabbing the shampoo and washing her hair. After rinsing it out she put some conditioner in her hair then washed it out a minute after. Her bathroom was steam-filled and she felt the steam hitting her face when she stepped out of the shower. She quickly dried herself off then got dressed in her pale green shirt with small red flower designs on it, a gray cardigan and black pants with black boots. She added some eye liner and mascara on her eyes and a pale pink colored lip gloss to her lips. She stepped out of the bathroom and walked out of her room to see Kitty in her ripped jeans and black v-neck shirt with black converse.

"Well someone is lazy today." Quinn said, studying the style of clothing that Kitty chose. She looked at her keys that were sitting on the kitchen counter then Kitty reached over and grabbed them.

"Think fast!" Kitty said before tossing the keys at Quinn. Of course Kitty thought that she wouldn't catch the keys but like always, Quinn proved her wrong.

"Let's go Kitty Kat!" Quinn chuckled then walked out the door of her rented out apartment and downstairs to the car.

* * *

Quinn pulled into the University of Miami with Kitty in the passenger seat. She parked the car in her spot and turned her volkswagen off and stepped out of the car with Kitty.

"I'll meet you back here at around 5?" Quinn spoke to Kitty while looking at the time on her Michael Kors watch. Kitty nodded then skipped off to a group of friends that had just arrived at that time.  
Quinn smiled at her friend who was obviously having much more fun in college than she was. She walked to the west side of her school where her classes were located. She looked around as she walked and noticed all of the groups of boys and girls that stayed together. She wondered why she didn't have many friend's here at school. It's been 2 years but she didn't really mind. She had all of her highschool friends to talk to. Rachel was one of her closest friends other than Kitty. Then Puck was her second, he was more like a brother though. Then there was Finn, her dorky friend who seemed to have fallen off the face of the earth. Quinn pushed the thoughts away and walked to her first class of the day.

**Quinn POV**

"CSI! What does that stand for? Of course you all know because you signed up for this class!" My professor was slightly boring. He just seemed to blabber on and on. I don't even think he knows how to teach this class. _What does CSI mean?_ Idiot. I was sitting in the back of the class where most of the boys were. I personally didn't like to be in a class near girls. From where I was I could perfectly see about 5 of these girls texting away and they haven't looked up at all. It's very disrespectful but whatever. Not my problem, right? Some girl started giggling in the corner of the room. I looked over and saw her boyfriend and herself with eachother's hands under the table. Morons. I hope they get caught. My teacher and some other male student in the front row were chatting about CSI. I didn't come here to learn what it stands for, I wanted to learn the whole of it. The entire reason and the ways of becoming an expert on it. I sat back in my seat and turned my head to the guy sitting next to me. His name was Cam. Well, it was Cameron but everyone calls him Cam. He was a sweet guy but he never really spoke to me much. Not until today.

"Hey did you get the notes from our last class? He was burning through the topic way too fast for me." He looked over at me with these innocent eyes and a sweet smile. Too bad I was just as lost as he was in this class.

"No, he completely lost me once he got to the part about evidence. I think he drinks too much coffee." I scoffed and smiled at Cam. He laughed quietly at my joke and looked back at the board.

"You think he ever gets out much?" Cam pointed out since our professor's hair was quite a mess and always speaking with a scratchy voice as though he was screaming every night.

"Him? Going out? Sure I guess you can say his mother takes him places." I smiled again and shook my head at my remark.

"Well aren't you just a jokester. I'm Cameron, but you can call me Cam." He put his hand out towards me and waited for my response.

"I'm Quinn. I've heard about you. You're a fighter right? MMA?" I asked in curiosity. I don't know why but I always had some interest in MMA.

"Yes I do. The bell is about to ring for us to be dismissed, how about we exchange numbers and we can continue this conversation later?" Cam passed a piece of small paper over to my side of the table and smiled at me. I smiled back then quickly jotted down my number and handed it to him. The bell rang just a minute later and every one got up and began to pack their belongings. Cam was just about to walk out when he turned around and smiled at me. "Be sure to check your phone later!"

"I will! Bye Cam!" I waved goodbye to him then walked to my car. I honestly hated going to that class but I guess since I have this friend now, it won't be so bad.  
I noticed Kitty was leaning against the side of my buggy and she shook her head at me.

"Chop chop, Fabray! We can't be late to the library unless you plan on parking down the street just to study in the library!" Kitty walked over to her side of the car and waited for Quinn to unlock the car door. "Plus you have that stupid dance thing you do after we study right?"

"It's not stupid," I said while opening the door and sitting inside. I put my key into the ignition and turned to her, "it's a way of life to me. I love to do it so don't question it. It makes me happy." I slowly pulled out of the parking space and turned the wheel.

"So it's like a stress reliever?" Kitty cocked one eyebrow up and raised her hand up to her neck.

"Exactly! Okay can we stop talking? I don't wanna get into a car accident!" I looked at the rode and drove to the library with Kitty.

(end POV)

* * *

Quinn walked through the isle of scientific books. She looked at the different colors and designs on the covers and just kept walking. She had almost no interest in any of these books. Quinn kept walking and saw a sign of "Crime" which seemed to have grabbed her attention. She walked over to the sign and looked through the books and saw a book that was pretty much the basics of CSI. She grabbed the raggedy book and walked to the front counter.

"I'd like to check this book out." Quinn spoke to the short brunette behind the desk. She turned around at the sound of Quinn's voice and smiled.

"Sure thing! Let me just check this book out for my friend here!" She took a step to the left and grabbed a book on romance and checked it out through the beeper and handed it to her friend. "There you go, S." She smiled at her friend who had just walked up to grab the book. She was wearing jeans and a hoodie. Her hair was pretty long and she had brown hair. Quinn couldn't really see her face but she did have much tanner skin than Quinn did. The mysterious girl walked out of the library and Quinn waited for the girl behind the counter to swipe her book.

"Here you go!" She handed Quinn the book and with that, Quinn smiled and turned to walk outside and go to her car. Kitty was staying at the library a while longer until Quinn was done with dance and came back to pick her up. She started the car and pulled out with the thought of that girl in her mind. Quinn was never the type to fall in love, but she could always easily get attracted to a pretty girl. She smiled at the thought of what the girl might look like but tried stopping herself. She didn't want to over think it. Quinn drove down the street to the dance studio and got out of the car. The street lights had just turned on and there were a few people walking on the sidewalk going to stores or just taking a stroll. Quinn parked her car next to the sidewalk and walked to the dance studio with her duffle bag. She walked inside and saw the class before her with teenage girls dancing ballet. She slipped into the bathroom and changed into her dance uniform and quietly walked out to sit down on the bench outside of the studio door. Her phone buzzed in her bag and she rummaged through her things to look for it. It was a text message from Kitty.

_I got a ride home. I met this girl at school earlier and she's pretty sweet. See you back at the apartment!  
xoxo Kitty Kat_

Quinn laughed at the message and spoke under her breath. "What an idiot. Gotta give her props since she found a possible girl friend before I did." Quinn shook her head then looked up when the girls in the studio walked out laughing. She waited until they had gone outside then got up to walk into the studio.

"Quinn! I didn't know you were coming by today!" It was Quinn's dance coach, Blaine. He was a sweet guy. Gay. But sweet. He had jet black hair jelled to the side and some gray sweatpants. His shirt was on the floor which had a bow-tie on the front of it.

"I really need to work on my technique, Blaine. I feel like I am putting on some weight too." Quinn ran her hand up the back of her neck and through her hair. Blaine laughed and lifted the bottom of her flowy tank top up and looked at her stomach.

"Explain to me what weight you are putting on, exactly? Or are you saying that your boobs are growing?" Blaine laughed and let her shirt go then turned to walk to the radio.

"Watch it, Anderson. Hey I think you missed a spot of jell on your hair." Quinn pointed to the right side of his head.

"WHAT?! WHERE?!" Blaine immediately looked in the mirror that covered the entire wall and looked for the spot.

"Just messing with you, Blaine!" She laughed at his reaction and began to put her hair up. Blaine walked over to the radio and turned it on to play "Locked Out Of Heaven". Blaine was trying to speak over the music and he was instructing Quinn to do the steps.

"Ready?! 5,6..5,6,7,8!"


	2. Chapter 1 - Mystery Girl

**Quinn POV**

My legs felt like they had been worn down to the bone. Blaine always knew how to teach someone how to dance but yesterday was crazy. It was like a dance boot camp but on Blaine's level. Extremely hard if you don't get where I'm going. I was laying in bed, legs as still as a statue, and my eyes kept wandering around as though they had been strangers in my bedroom. I heard Kitty walking towards my door and I quickly shut my eyes, pretending like I had fallen asleep.

"You can't fool me, I pulled that trick on my parents every day of my life!" She walked over to the side of my bed and handed me a pill of Tylenol. "Drink this, I need you to be at school tomorrow! Plus we have to study our asses off!"

I grabbed the pill and swallowed it without the help of water. I was bound to get drowsy now. "Do you think we can go to the library a bit earlier today?" I looked at Kitty with a pleading face hoping to God she would say yes.

"I'm glad you asked, that girl I told you about yesterday, she wants to meet me there early today." Kitty smiled at me and threw a quick wink then turned to walk away. "Now get some rest, we have a busy day tomorrow!"

She switched the lights off in my room then shut my door. Goodnight for me.

* * *

**Kitty POV**

Quinn was extremely tired. I could see it from the bags under her eyes. "Hey blondie, did you get any sleep last night?" She looked over at me quickly while she drove us to school.

"Well, I was day dreaming." She muttered through her lips then smiled. I don't know what this girl is up to but I want to find out! Maybe she has some super secret lesbian alliance I don't know about. No, I would know. Maybe she is thinking of some girl. But who? She got up and grabbed the keys to her car. "Let's go shorty!" She shouted out from the door and I swear she was hiding something. Something very important to her because she is never the first one at the door. I'm on to her. She better watch her back.

(End POV)

* * *

Quinn was sitting in her class, that boring lecture filled room. Her professor was a mess. Once again! Cam was sitting back in his chair, shoulders relaxed and yawning.

"You never texted me, _Cameron_." Quinn looked over at him and gave in to a small smirk, making Cam smile at her. She had just noticed how blue his eyes were. It was different to see blue eyes for once.

"I was busy with training. I have a fight tomorrow, you should come. You know where the football field is? There's a back room under the bleachers where you can go through and watch. Just let the guy at the front know that I sent you. He should most likely le-" Cam was cut off by the professor clearing his mucus coated throat.

"Excuse me, ? Would you like to share to the class what you and your girlfriend are talking about?" Everyone turned around in their chairs to look at Quinn and Cam.

"Well sir, first off, she isn't my girlfriend." He smiled at his professor.

"Not yet.." One of Cam's friends murmured under his breath then looked at the front of the room.

"Secondly, I was just telling her about your lecture on evidence that she had misunderstood a few days ago!" Cam gave him a cheeky grin then the professor just nodded.

"Very well, stop talking though. You are here to learn, not teach." He turned back to the white board and kept writing down notes and drawing images that were from his book. He began to lecture then Quinn turned to look at Cam and nudge his shoulder.

"Nice save, blue eyes." She whispered so the professor didn't hear her.

"I'm just very slick and quick at thinking of a way out of trouble." He smirked at Quinn right when the bell had rung and their class had ended. They both got up then Quinn put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't forget to text me tonight or I might have to hunt you down." She smiled at him then laughed, "just kidding I won't hunt you down."

He smiled back at her, letting a chuckle slip out of his mouth. "Don't leave your phone lying around, okay?"

Quinn nodded then headed out to the hallway where she saw Kitty.

**Quinn POV**

Kitty was leaning against the wall talking to a tall brunette. She had long hair, pale looking skin like mine, thin, and very pretty. From what I saw, she had a very pretty smile. I saw Kitty laughing with her then just when I thought I shouldn't interrupt, I saw the girl's hand brush up Kitty's arm to her shoulder then it fell back down to her wrist, finally pulling away. Kitty was blushing. Blushing almost as red as a tomato. I quickly walked over to meet the girl Kitty seemed to be very fond about.

"Hey Kitty!"

"Oh, Quinn! Hi! This is Marley Rose! Marley this is my best friend Quinn Fabray!" I smiled at Marley and she smiled back. Her smile was prettier than I thought. She had pearly white teeth, very straight, and these very pretty blue eyes. I guess blue eyes were haunting me today. She put her hand out and I gladly took it in my own and shook it. She seemed very friendly so I guess I approve her to be with Kitty.

"Well! I gotta go to the library, Kitty, so if you have to go now then yo-" Marley cut me off with a gently voice.

"If it's okay, I can take her there when she is ready. If that is okay with you?" She looked at Kitty now and flashed a smile at the Kitty. She just leaned against the wall and nodded her head like Marley stole the words out of her mouth.

"Alright! I'll see you later, girls. Bye!" I left the two love birds behind and walked to my car, putting my keys into the ignition and driving to the library.

* * *

I pulled into the library and parked in the nearest space to the entrance. It didn't seem full in the library so today would be a good day, I could feel it. I walked through the front doors and made my way to the back where I normally sat against the wall and drowned in a stack of books. I walked by a few people, teens, adults, even elderly people who just stopped by for some iced coffee. I didn't know where I could find some assistance so I just roamed the area until I grabbed enough books to topple me over. There was a mixture of Mystery and Crime Scene books with an exception of a romance book. I really just wanted to read a book during my break of studying about crime and murder. It was a change in genre. A tremendous one for that matter. Someone had walked over to me and stepped to my right side.

"Do you need help?" It was the cashier woman who had checked my book out the day before.

"Oh no I'm okay thank you!" I smiled at her then walked over to the wall that I normally leaned against during my study time. It was next to a tall bookcase of Romance and across were a bookcase of Mystery. Just my luck, huh?  
It was very quiet, pretty calm day for me to study. I knew I couldn't get distracted. But then I saw her. That girl who was in line yesterday. The brunette. I could actually see her face. She had such a sophisticated expression on her face while sitting in a chair with her mustard yellow cardigan covering her black strap-less top. It was a cute outfit. Especially on her. She was reading a stack of books. All of them were Mystery and Romance. Well, duh, _c'mon now Quinn!_ She seemed so focused and it made me smile. Then she looked up and made eye contact with me. I don't know if it was the gorgeous smile she gave me or the fact that she noticed me, but I felt this rush go throughout my entire body. I quickly looked down and felt my cheeks puff up and become extremely red. I saw her out of the corner of my eye getting up and walking over to me.

"Hi, do you mind if I join you?" She smiled at me and placed her hand on the wall.

"Y-yes please. I mean no I don't mind." Shit I messed up! I moved some of the books to the side so she could sit next to me against the wall.

"My name is Santana Lopez." She put her hand out for me, "and you are?" She smiled at me again and I swear I melted.

"I'm Quinn Fabray." I shook her hand and felt how soft and gentle it was. It was weird but I got chills. She grabbed her book and began to read then analyzed the books I was reading.

"Are you like a CSI?" She looked at me then back at the books with an innocent expression on her face.

"No I am studying it at the University of Miami." I smiled at her then instantly noticed the orange and green "U" on her key chain hanging from her jean pocket. _Is this real life? Does she really attend the same school that I do?!  
_

"Oh! A UM student, huh? Me too! What Professor do you have? Loud-and-Trashy?" She laughed at her own joke and it made me laugh.

"Bingo." I said with a chuckle then she looked down at her book. She still had a smile in her face and I couldn't help but go crazy inside. She was so sweet and friendly.

* * *

We just read our books for the next hour until my phone alarm went off. There were 2 notifications though. "_8:00 PM" _and a text message_._

_Hey! It's Cam!_

I left the text message alone then looked at Santana and felt a frown come across my face.

"I got to go, Santana." I slowly stood up and grabbed my books, placing them on a roll away tray to be put away. She looked up at me with the saddest look on her face.

"Aw, that sucks. Well, do you come here often?" She got up and placed her book on the tray.

"Yea, everyday before I go to dance in 15 minutes." I smiled at her and her curiosity about my activities.

"Can I walk you to your car? I actually got to go too." She took a step closer to me then began to walk towards the exit. I followed her and just couldn't seem to stop smiling.

"Yes, you may walk me to my car." She looked over at me and gave me the biggest smile I have seen all day. We walked together then when we reached my car she stopped me before I could leave.

"Do you want to hang out sometime?" She pushed the question out of her mouth. I think she was just as nervous as I was and I felt like she really wanted to talk to me more often.

"I'd love to." I wondered if she could tell that I was gay. I didn't even know if she was gay. I'm sure she was straight though. She seemed like the type of girl to have a boyfriend.

"Here's my number, Q. You can call me San by the way." She smiled at me and gave me a piece of paper with her name and number on it.

"Thanks, San." I smiled at her then she nodded and walked away. I was right. Today was a good damn day.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Fortune Cookie

**This chapter is based on the song "Feel This Moment" by Pitbull and "Turn Around" by Conor Maynard. :)I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. Are you ready? ;) (Control - Glee Cast Version, Quinn's part LOL) By the way, towards the end the very last line is true. As in true I mean that I actually got a fortune cookie like that about 5 months ago and I found it today. It was true(:**

**Quinn POV**

I woke up in my grubby room. It's been a mess for too long. I seriously just wish I could snap my fingers and _poof _everything would be all cleared up. But no, this is life. Sucks to be lazy, too. I pushed the wrinkly pale sheets off my body and turned to my right looking at the clock. I didn't want to go anywhere today. I had no reason to. Wait, yes I do. _Santana! _I jumped out of my bed immediately and ran to the bathroom. I quickly turned the shower on and brushed my teeth until I felt a layer of my teeth scrub off. I think I was bleeding. Yup I taste blood. Delightful. I spit the excess toothpaste out of my mouth and down the drain. I saw the streaks of blood mixed in with the toothpaste and shook my head. I rinsed my mouth quickly then stepped into the shower that was steamy as always. It seemed different today, being awake so early, like everything was going in slow motion. Let's just hope it does when I am with her. That beautifully tanned and sweet latina. I could just imagine how she spoke spanish and I just- _shit_. Stay calm, Quinn. I took the fastest shower in my life maybe not, but I know it was fast. I stepped out of the shower and walked over to my nightstand and grabbed a white bra, nude panties, gray sweatpants, and a white t-shirt. My phone rang and as soon as I looked at it I knew who it was.

"Hey Cam!"

"Hey, Quinn, where are you? You missed class today?" He sounded worried and I could just see the facial expression he was probably making behind the phone.

"I slept in today! I have something going on later and I need all the beauty sleep I can get..." I smiled, just thinking of Santana, then Cam cleared his throat.

"Oh, where are you going?" It was like he was concerned, maybe he thought I was going to get myself into trouble.

"I'm going to hang out with my friend, Santana." I smiled again._ Jesus._ I really have to control myself when I am with her or she will think I am weird.

"Oh! A girl friend! For a second I thought you were going out with some guy. You don't have a boyfriend do you?" Now he just sounded like a flirt or horny teenage boy trying to get me to go out with him.

"No I don't. I actually haven't had one since sophomore year." I looked down at my feet and pushed those old memories away.

"Well how about you go out with me tonight? We can grab some dinner?" He was smiling. I know he was. Maybe a hopeful smile but there was definitely a smile spread across his face.

"Cam, I'm actually really busy tonight. Maybe another day?" I tried not to crush this guys heart. Poor thing probably thinks I hate him but I don't. He's sweet just not the person I am looking for a serious relationship.

"That's okay. Just know that I will be having lunch with you tomorrow if you eat at school! I'll catch you later! Bye Quinn!" He hung up in a rush, maybe he doesn't take rejections very well. Then again, who does? I walked out of my room in a steady beat with my phone in my right hand. Kitty was sitting on the couch, reading a _Seventeen_ magazine with Taylor Swift on the cover. She wasn't even seventeen...She just looks like she is with that young face of hers. Or maybe that's the Photoshop. Whatever, I could care less about that. I walked to our small kitchen and pulled out two eggs from the refrigerator.

"It's 1 o'clock in the afternoon, Q. Why the hell are you cooking breakfast?" Kitty spoke over the magazine as she placed it on her lap then lifted it back up to read the rest of the article.

"Because to me it is still 9 in the morning and I am starving." I took a small pan out and set it on the stove, turning it up to high. I cracked both eggs and poured the yolk and whites into the pan.

"You're a freak. By the way, Marley is coming over." Kitty set the magazine down then walked to the bathroom. "So I am going to shower. If someone knocks at the door, it will most likely be her." She smiled at me then disappeared into the bathroom to shower. I heard the eggs start to make popping noises and I waited a while until I flipped the eggs on to my plate. I sat down on the couch and ate my decently made eggs and watched TV. The news was on and everything just seemed to be full of drama that connected to more stories. It was like Facebook, but for the TV news stations. I dosed off and didn't realize what time it was until I woke up to the sound of Kitty and Marley giggling. I looked over to see Kitty's bedroom door slightly open and I saw Marley sitting on the bed with Kitty on the floor sitting between Marley's legs. They were playing on Kitty's Ps3 and Marley seemed to have quit playing. She grabbed the strands of Kitty's hair and began to play with them. I smiled at them and Marley saw me staring at them. She waved at me and of course I waved back. I approved of her. She was sweet. I got up slowly and looked at the time. _4 o'clock in the afternoon. _I looked around the room for my phone and I couldn't find it. Maybe it fell between the couch cushions. I lifted up one of the cushions and didn't find anything. I lifted up the second cushion and saw my white iPhone sitting face down on the bottom of the couch. I grabbed it and let the cushion fall back to it's place. I dialed Santana's number and called her, hoping to God she would pick up. _Ring, ring, ring. _

_"Hello?"_

"Hey!"

_"Hey! What's up, Quinn? You want to come over?"  
_

"I'd love to! Let me go grab my things and I'll go over. Where do you live?"

_"I'll text you the address! See you soon!"  
_

Well that was easier than I thought...

* * *

I pulled into the parking lot of all the college dorms. She lived on campus, lucky her. But I lived only about 5 minutes away so I guess I could walk here. I stepped out of my car and shot her a text message before I reached the doors. She gave me the code to enter then I walked over to the elevator and pressed the "3" to go to the third floor. The elevator doors slid open and I stepped into the warm hallway where there were 2 girls standing outside of their door, laughing and giggling at their phones. I kept walking until I reached a door that said 16A. It was Santana's room. She had told me in advance. I knocked three times, taking deep breaths and trying to calm myself. Behind the door, she had walked over, I heard the chain of the lock jingling then the lock on the knob twisting and finally the door flew open, revealing a shorter Latina girl with her hair up in a bun and sweatpants with a tank top on. I smiled at her and she opened her arms widely towards me, taking me in for a big hug. I obviously hugged her back, wishing she didn't have to let me go.

"I'm glad you made it! I was just about to order some Chinese food but I didn't know if you were allergic to anything or not." She stepped to the side, allowing me to come into her dorm room. It didn't look like she had a room mate, but if she did, they would be ghosts.

"I'm not allergic to anything, San." I laughed at her but wanted to blush so hard from how she thought of my health immediately. I sat down on the couch and looked around the room as she grabbed the phone and placed an order. She was looking at me as she ordered, mouthing out the food choices and I would nod or shake my head whether she should get it or not. At one point, she asked about the noodles and I nodded, then shook my head, then nodded, and vise-versa. We both giggled and she finally said yes to the noodles. I noticed how everything looked so tidy and clean. The movies were stacked up one on top of the other. The TV was on but as soon as she walked over she turned it off.

"Want to play some _Scrabble_?" She smiled at me, with the box of Scrabble in her right hand.

"I'd love to! But I don't wanna beat you!" I laughed with her and she shook her head while placing the box on the coffee table in front of us, removing the top.

"You won't beat me!" She smiled and placed the board on the table and set up our holders. We played for 5 minutes, then 10, and soon enough 45 minutes had flown by. I kept looking up at her while she decided to choose a word.

**Santana POV**

She was cute, I will give her that. Obviously, she was a genius. Plus she was sweet and very friendly. I guess it was the luck and the timing that got us to meet each other? I looked up to see her looking at me, watching me make my move. I placed a letter on the board, spelling out 'Penny', then I made eye contact with he again. This time, it sent a feeling of butterflies in my stomach and a smile on both our faces. I wonder if my _gay_ was showing. Maybe it was but she didn't really notice. I looked at her and noticed how focused she was. It was attractive how she looked right now, you wouldn't understand. She grabbed a hanging strand of hair and pushed it behind her ear. She kept shuffling her chips around until she laid out the word I thought of when I saw her walking into my dorm. _Love. _

"Sorry, only word I had." She looked up at me and pushed a smile onto her face.

"Don't be, Q. I would've put that down too." I smiled then realized what I said, forcing myself to look down at the board.

_Knock, knock, Knock!_

I got up and walked over to the door, leaving Quinn sitting on the couch in front of the coffee table. I opened the door slowly after looking through the peep hole and greeted the young boy who was holding the Chinese food we had ordered.

"That'll be $35, please?" He gladly handed over the food as I placed it on my kitchen counter then grabbed my wallet and removed a total of $35, placing the money in his hand.

"Thank you! Have a good night."

"You too!"

I closed the door and walked over to the bag of food. "Come 'ere, Quinn. The food is here!"

She seemed to have jumped up from the couch and skip over to the kitchen. I couldn't help but giggle at her while I placed the boxes of food on the counter next to the bag. I grabbed one of the boxes of noodles and handed it over to her, giving her chopsticks too. We both sat down on the couch with our food and continued to play Scrabble. Laughter and giggling filled the room until my phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello? Si, gracia. Okay Mom. Yes I know, I know. Okay. Yupp. Yes but I am with a friend." I looked at Quinn and she was smiling at me.

**Quinn POV  
**I was right. She spoke spanish in the most amazing way ever. I think I could just listen to her speak it all day.

"Si. Okay Mom I got to go. Okay. Te quiero. Bye." She shook her head at me and smiled. "Sorry, my mom was asking me about school and if I like it here."

"I'm guessing you like it." I giggled and she nodded, laughing with me. "You know, I just won while you were on the phone."

"Hey, no fair! I was totally distracted." Her jaw dropped then she smiled as she looked up at me.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game." I smiled at her, showing my teeth and my eyes shut closed.

"I don't hate you..." She whispered under her breathe. I'm guessing she didn't think I heard that, but I did. And dear God, it made me smile. She said it with this calm but sexy type of voice. Is that weird? Whatever. I stood up and threw out the empty box of food. She got up about 5 seconds after me to do the same and I looked over at her as we sat back down on the couch.

"So you said you go to UM? What classes are you taking?" She looked at me smiling then turned the TV on. I'm guessing she needed a little background sound.

"Only one, I am taking the Criminal Justice class and I think I am going to start to do a class with dance because I need more help than I am already getting from my instructor, Blaine."

"Blaine Anderson?!" Her jaw dropped then my eyes widened.

"How do you know him?" I was more surprised than scared of the fact that she knew my best guy-friend.

"He used to work with me while I was in high school! He was the _best_ dancer that I had known at that time! We became good friends until he left the state and went to college!" She seemed to have been over excited about the fact that I knew him. She started laughing then shaking her head. "Sorry, I just miss him. He was like my little brother."

"It's okay. I know how you feel. He's an excellent dancer and he's taught me everything he knows. Maybe you can come by tomorrow? I have a private session with him in the morning."

"Really? I'd love to!" She hugged me instantly and I smiled while hugging her back.

"Do you dance?" I grew more and more curious and I was hoping she did. That would just make her 10x more awesome than what she already is.

"I do, actually. Salsa, Hip-Hop, Jazz, and Technique. But that was a long time ago." She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled at me, making me smile at all her talent.

"You can join us instead of watching. It would be nice." I smiled while she grabbed her phone.

"Okay! I'll put a reminder in my phone!" She smiled again as if she couldn't let go of that gorgeous smile. My phone rang and I looked over to see it was Kitty.

"Hello? Yea, so? Well I am with Santana. My friend, I met her at the library," I saw Santana smiling at me when I said that out of the corner of my eye. "Yes she's my friend. No she actually goes to UM like us. No. Okay. Yes but I-. Okay Kitty bu- Ugh okay I will go now." I hung up and looked over at Santana with a frown on my face. "I'm so sorry San, I gotta go." We both stood up and I walked over to the door while she walked behind me.

"Thanks for coming over, Q. I really enjoyed it. I haven't hung out with a friend in a while." She smiled at me and opened the door for me before I could open it myself.

"No, thank you for inviting me." I smiled at her and hugged her tightly before leaving. I felt her cheek press against mine which meant she was definitely smiling. I pulled away and turned to leave.

"Hey wait!" She ran back inside and grabbed something, coming back out and walking over to me. "You forgot your fortune cookie." She smiled at me and handed the cookie over, placing it in my hand. "Have a good night, Q. Drive safely please!" She turned and walked back to her dorm room, waving at me before I could leave. I smiled at her and waved back then stepped into the elevator. I looked at the fortune cookie and removed the wrapping, stepping out of the elevator and walking out of the building. I cracked it open and ate one side of the cookie while walking to my car to unlock the door. I ate the other half and started my car after sitting in my seat then looked down at my fortune. A smile spread across my face, looking up at Santana's dorm room then pulling out of the parking space, looking back down at the fortune on my lap.

_Your dearest dream is coming true_


	4. Chapter 3 - Express

**Quinn POV  
**"Okay class, I am sure all of you looked over the article I sent to you last night for your exam next week!"

He seemed to have blabbed on. I didn't pay any attention to him anymore. It was a waste of time to listen to the sound of such an obnoxious voice that wouldn't even lead you anywhere in life. He swears that he knows what he is doing but I am 100% sure that I know more about the ways of crime investigation than he ever will. I saw Cam looking over at me now and then, trying to get my attention maybe. But when I looked over, he wasn't trying to get my attention. He was actually texting someone and I could care less right now. I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket and I snuck it out and placed it between my legs. I took a glimpse without making it obvious that I was texting and saw who had text me.

_Hey, Q! Bored in class?_

It was Santana. I have no idea why she is texting me though. She should be in class too, shouldn't she be?

_San, why are you texting me? Aren't you in class?_

_No, look out the door._

I looked up from my phone and saw the Latina waving at me from outside the classroom. Next thing I knew she was just waltzing inside.

"Excuse me, professor. Can you excuse Miss Fabray very quickly? She is needed in the front office." Santana looked over at me and winked.

"Oh..Of course yes. Miss Fabray, you are dismissed. If you want the notes, and I hope you do, just ask one of your peers."

I got up, trying not to giggle, and made my way over to Santana. She smiled at me and I noticed she almost hugged me but held back, knowing she would blow our cover. As soon as we stepped out of the class room she started laughing.

"You don't need to be so nervous. I always skip class. I have an A in that class and I don't even pay attention."

"Yea but I am a little nervous that I won't get a good grade. I need those notes but I really don't wanna ask anyone for them." I looked over my shoulder towards the classroom as we kept walking and it slowly disappeared from my sight. I felt something grab onto my hand and noticed it was Santana.

"I have notes for that class if you need it. Let's go get some lunch then I can drop you off at dance?"

"Oh...Okay, sure, that would be great. Thanks San."

"Don't mention it." She smiled at me and walked over to her car, unlocking the door as we both reached for the handles. "Where would you like to eat?" She smiled at me again. That smile of hers always got me. Somehow it just made my stomach flutter and my cheeks light up.

"Anywhere, I am actually starving." I smirked and placed my right hand on my stomach and rubbed it. "I'm such a fatty when I eat though. You have been warned."

"Oh please, everyone eats like a pig when they are famished." She giggled as she drove down the street. "You in the mood for some pizza? I'll pay for the pizza pie and everything."

"I'm not going to make you pay for my food, Santana. But sure, pizza sounds amazing now."

She looked at me and cringed her eyebrows together and gave me this half-smile. "Shut up, Quinn. You're like my best-friend and its only been about a week!" She looked back at the road and kept driving towards the pizza parlor down the street.

"Thanks for the notes by the way. I seriously need all the help I can get. I doubt I am going to make it to the library today to study." I smiled at her but she wasn't exactly looking at me. But she could see me out of the corner of her eye because she smiled too, showing that small dimple on her cheek right below her eyes. She pulled into a small parking lot right next to a pretty decent sized building. On the side you see the word 'OPEN' flashing on and off in red and blue. Santana looked over at me and flashed a smile before opening her door.

"We are here!" She got out of the car as I got out with her. It was pretty humid and warm outside. I really had to get used to this weather and all the changes in the temperature. We walked over to the parlor, I opened the door and smiled as Santana walked in, and I walked in right after her. As much as I didn't want to let myself look, my eyes did drift down her body. Of course it made their way to her rounded butt that seemed to have- _Quinn stop. Get a hold of yourself! _I shook my head and looked around the room. There were paintings and photos hung on the walls along with a few Elvis Presley records that were framed in a glass case. I looked over and saw Santana at the front, talking to a young man, ordering our food. I was trying to make out the conversation and I picked up a few words like _half pepperoni half cheese_ and that's pretty much it. The man smiled at her as he wrote down the order and with the slightest drift of the eyes, he looked down at her breasts. She didn't notice though because she was looking up at the menu behind him. I walked over and stood next to her. She looked at me and smiled then returned to the menu. I looked at the man behind the counter, he was about 5'6 and just as immature looking as regular college boys. I cleared my throat and crossed my arms, hoping he would look at me. Of course he snapped his eyes at me and I cocked an eyebrow up, leaned on my right leg and flared my nose a bit. He got the message. He looked right back down at his note pad and wrote everything Santana had said. As soon as she smiled at him for confirmation, he just nodded and walked away. _Quickly._ It probably wasn't necessary to do that, but it had to be done. He couldn't just look at her breasts like that and be so ignorant of his surroundings. Plus it bothers me that he could've been eye balling them for as long as she stood there.

"It should be ready in a few minutes." She sat down in an empty booth and I sat across from her.

"What'd you order?" Of course I already knew, but I wanted to make conversation.

"Half pepperoni and half cheese. I was guessing you would prefer the pepperoni telling from what you ate the other night." She smiled at me then put the strand of hair hanging next to her cheek behind her ear. I smiled back at her and began to feel my cheeks flushing to a royal red.

"So, how is school?" I never really asked her this question the day I hung out with her. I might as well ask now.

"It's good. Studying some stuff in the medical field." She looked up at me and flashed a grin, making me smile.

"Doctor huh? What type?" I grew more and more curious after every word she said.

"Well I haven't really decided on it. I actually want to be a vet or something around those lines."

"But you're studying like hard core medical things?" I seriously thought she was way too smart for me. She was dedicated and proud.

"Hey now, it doesn't hurt to know more than enough, right?" She smiled at me then cocked her head towards the front when she her a _Ding! _coming from the cashier register. "Looks like our order is up." She slowly placed her hands on her knees and got up to grab the pizza. I watched her walking over and grabbing the pizza box. The cashier looked at her butt as she walked away and of course she never noticed. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at the perv who just never gave up on checking her out. She came back, almost frolicking, and sat down in the booth, placing the pizza in the middle of the table.

"You sure are happy." I smiled at her after noticing how much she had been in an up beat mood.

"I am just glad that I have some one to hang out with now." She smiled, once again. I didn't know what her intent was in the meaning of that sentence, but I had an idea. I took a bite out of the slice of pizza on my plate and began chewing. We sat for about 10 minutes just eating until she spoke up.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, you know." She looked up at me then smirked. I looked back down at my pizza with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, telling from how eager you were about getting the notes for your class, you don't truly believe in yourself." She took the last bite of her pizza then stood up to throw the trash away. I got up and followed her as she walked out of the restaurant with me, holding the door open.

"I do believe in myself!" I scoffed, nudging her on the shoulder.

"Hey now, you were the one panicking over some notes. That class isn't so hard y'know." She unlocked the doors and we sat inside simultaneously. "I can totally teach you the tricks and stuff. No worries, you will have that class in the palm of your hand pretty soon."

I looked over at her as she pulled the car out and smiled. "So, how is school for you? Like the medical stuff. Do you really wanna become a doctor?"

"Like I said earlier, I don't really know. I'm hoping it is just a phase and I actually chase my dreams of becoming a singer."

I snapped my head at her and a smile shot across my face. "You can sing?"

"No I am joking." She laughed and grabbed the steering wheel with both hands and chuckled. "I actually want to become a writer. I've read since I could say my ABC's and I just can't stop."

"You had me going there, you know where we are going right?" I smiled at her and let my forearm rest on the center rest between Santana and I.

"Yea, I am pretty convincing." She giggled and looked at me very quickly then looked back at the road. "Where is the dance studio, Hun?"

I felt my cheeks light up in a rosy red layer. She just called me "Hun", no one but Kitty calls me that. "Just make a right here and go down until you see the library then make a left." I couldn't seem to push my emotions away, it was like they were magnified when I was around her. We kept driving, getting stuck in traffic, passing different buildings and what not.

* * *

We pulled into the parking lot of Blaine's dance lot. Santana was humming to a song, I didn't know which one but it seemed to have a catchy tune. We stepped out of the car and walked over to the entrance of the studio and walked in. Blaine was sitting in the corner of the room, stretching his legs out. He turned to see the both of us smiling at him.

**Santana POV  
**I couldn't help but notice how much Blaine has matured. He looked like a grown man now, I was so proud.

"Santana?" Blaine quickly got up and walked over to me, but it seemed more like a strut than a regular walk. "It's been so long!" I pulled him into a hug and smiled.

"Blaine, it's literally been way too long since I have seen you!" I pulled away then saw him smiling like a little kid in a candy store.

"Are you joining us today? I think Quinn really needs her girlfri-"

"Best-friend to support me? Yupp, that's Santana!" Quinn smiled quickly but in an awkward way. I really didn't know where Blaine was going with that sentence but I really think he was about to say girlfriend? I looked at Blaine then back to Quinn then back to _Blaine then Quinn- ugh Santana just relax._ I didn't know what caught my train of thought more, Blaine's amazing dance moves that he was showing off now as I sat on the stool in the corner, or the fact that Quinn could be..interested in me. Quinn started doing turns with Blaine then she stopped herself just at the right moment to be facing me. We made eye contact and I smiled at her, she smiled back, then she continued to dance.

"Listen, Q, I have this event coming soon. I need you to do it. You're the only girl I know that hasn't signed up yet that can learn and nail the routine." Blaine grabbed her by the shoulders and rubbed them as though he was giving her a massage.

"Give me the 411."

"What's the 411?" I stood up from the stool and slowly walked over to them.

"Oh wait! Santana, she dances too! Blaine she can work with us!" Quinn ran over to me and grabbed my hand, making me look over at Blaine to check if he noticed how flustered I just got.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea! Well I guess I should tell you guys where it's at and what the song is going to be that we will be dancing to." Blaine looked at me as if he was hiding some deep dark secret. I knew that face he was making. There was a mix of guilt but confidence, as though he doubted we would say yes but he knew he could convince us. "It's at a strip club...the song is _Express_ and I need you two to work it like you won't be alive tomorrow." Blaine smiled and ran his fingers through his gel-covered jet black hair.

"You're joking right? If my college finds out about this I cou-" I cut Quinn off, knowing what Blaine was leading to.

"We are going to have masks on, aren't we? Like at a masquerade ball?" I smiled at Blaine and of course, he smiled back in approval.

"That is correct. You know what Quinn, Santana is going to over take you. I think I am going to put her in the front, maybe she dances better than you."

"Put her in the front so everyone can try to get a peak at her womanhood? I think not. She's going in the back along with me, Blaine freakin' Anderson!" I looked over at Quinn and chuckled but blushed. She was being protective over me but then again she was also trying to cover it up by being goofy. _Oh my god! Quinn is gay. No lesbian! Ugh same thing! No she can't be!_ I shook the thoughts out of my head and just kept my focus on the two of my friends.

"Practice starts now! Let's go!" Blaine turned the music on and Quinn quickly removed her layer of clothing, revealing her tights and shorts with a loose shirt over. She tossed me a shirt and a pair of sweatpants I could change into very quickly. It took me literally 10 seconds to change and I ran back to the little "group" just in time for the intro.

_**E-X-P-R-E-S-S **_

Blaine and Quinn were working it like a strippers and it made me giggle. Too bad they didn't know about my dirty little secret.

* * *

**I'm sorry I took so long to update. I have been studying and doing projects for my classes and I can't afford a bad grade! That would mean that I would get my Mac taken away which means no more ****fan fiction! NOOO! Lol but it's okay! I got better grades now! Thank you for waiting, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me a review!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Drunk On You

**My friend is coming over today and sleeping over so if I don't update I am sorry! This chapter is going to be like a very dark and gossipy chapter. Secrets are revealed and moments are made. Let's hope nothing terrible happens(;  
When you see this thing " * " then play the song "Express" by the Burlesque cast (Christina Aguilera) if you wanna get a feel of the song! Thank you xoxo Loveisalwayshere**

**Kitty POV**

I honestly don't know what the hell Quinn was wearing. First of all, let me just point out that she is wearing black leather. I couldn't help but notice how the black corset looking top just seemed to have squeezed her body. It pushed her boobs up and it even made her look like she had just gone through 12 weeks of boot camp. Her stomach was flat and her body was curved to the point of an hour glass.

"So, where the hell are you going, Fabray?" I looked at her with the top of my pen in my mouth, gritted between my teeth. I didn't really want to know where she was going though. What if she was like some top-secret prostitute or stripper? No...not my Quinnie. She's like my younger sister, I looked over her since I could remember. Even though she is older, I just had the figure of the older sister in my head. Maybe that's just my way of having a self-esteem booster.

"I have a dance show to do with Blaine and Santana, along with other girls." Quinn smiled at me then ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. "You think this looks good?"

I studied her outfit. It was black leather pants, boots, and a top along with the tops of her hair curled with red lipstick and to top it off, her facial expression. I guess it is about the attitude that makes you look "fierce".  
"You look like a true stripper." I chuckled and looked back at her eyes who just seemed to have screamed out "I-am-NOT-a-stripper".

"You know, you are a critic in all the wrong ways." She laughed at me and shook her head, grabbing the keys to her car and walking out of the apartment.

**Quinn POV**

Everything that was on my body seemed to just become a part of me. It was _that _tight. I could barely breathe but that wasn't my biggest problem. The worst thing about this outfit is that it is the most covered up one. As in, I don't wanna know how much of Santana's skin is exposed. I think I would slap every man who laid their eyes where they weren't supposed to be. I know Santana isn't really my girlfriend but she is my friend and I care about her. Plus, she has respect for herself unlike many girls that live here. I felt my back pocket buzzing and I could've sworn it felt so weird, as though my phone was on my bare ass. It felt extremely awkward. It was Blaine.

"Hello?"

_"Where the hell are you, diva?! Santana and I have waited for the past 30 minutes! You are going to be late!"_

"Can you relax? Go add some gel to your hair until I get there. Seriously, I'll make it in time."

I hung up the phone and walked to my car after exiting the complex. I couldn't get the image of what Santana was wearing out of my head. I hope to god Blaine didn't set up her outfit because if he did..._oh boy. _I hopped into my car and added a bit of eyeliner before I left.

* * *

I walked into the strip club. I think I was about to just collapse into an armadillo position and cry. I saw every guy just patting at their legs, signaling girls to give them a lap dance. It was terrible, they got paid just to feel up on their crotch. I saw a group of girls walking to the backstage. Why there was a huge stage in a strip club when there should be more poles, I honestly don't know. I walked over to the group and followed them to the back. It smelled like a pixie just flew in here and sprayed her pixie dust all over the place. There were many sparkling outfits but I caught Blaine's outfit. He was wearing an outfit similar to mine except no shirt and a black vest on with a bow-tie. Then all hell was about to break loose. I saw Santana's outfit and I immediately ran to Blaine while grabbing her arm.

"Are you fucking insane?!" I had to scream over the song that was playing. I think it was "_Pour It Up"_ by _Rihanna. _"There is no way in _hell _that she is going out like this!"

Santana was wearing a black leotard over her black ripped stockings with heels and a bow in her hair along with heavy eyeliner.

"Relax, Fabray! She is going to rock that stage looking like this." Blaine looked at Santana and smiled, giving her a high five.

"Rock?! The only rock there will be is the one in all of those mens' pants!" I pointed out to the crowd of men who paid to be perverts in this strip club.

"We get paid to look and dance good! Don't worry, I will be okay. Plus, if anything happens I know I have you here to protect me." Santana reassured me while placing her hand on my shoulder and letting it slide down my arm to meet with my hand.

"I just don't want any guy thinking he is going to be taking you home tonight.." I looked around at the rest of the group of girls that were going to dance with us and noticed how they all giggled together while looking at Blaine. "Uh, Blaine. Your little parade is watching your ass. Literally." I scoffed then looked at Santana's outfit again. Her breasts were being pushed together making it look like- _Sweet jesus, I need a few drinks after this dance_.

"Alright, we are up! Let's go ladies!" Blaine walked through the group of girls and raised his hands, pointing to the stage. I looked over to Santana and she looked back at me. I couldn't see her face anymore because all the lights had dimmed down but I felt her. She had grabbed my hand and we walked to the stage together. Of course, we were in the front, where everyone could see our nearly exposed bodies. The curtains opened and we were all striking a pose. Santana and I were more like groping each other, that's what Blaine told us to do. I felt her hand palm at my back while my head was tilted backwards, exposing my pale neck to Santana.

**Santana POV  
**I couldn't help but notice how tense she was. She was being protective of me in a way that no one has protected me in a very long time. I loved having her around, I felt special and loved. If only she knew what I felt though. I looked at her neck and barely kept my lips from coming into contact with it. I felt everyone's eyes on us, like we were caged animals. I've never done this before. Strip or be a stripper. *****I heard the music start. There were a group of men in the back chuckling then they quieted down when we began to make the slightest of sharp movements. Quinn hitched her hips forward into mine and I came back with my hand grabbing onto the back of her neck. I remember what Blaine told me, _be sexy and believable. _I would kiss her right now but that's like giving my secret away to the whole world and it's unprofessional. Then again, anything that has to do with strippers is no where near professional. I turned my head slightly to see Blaine strutting towards the front of the stage. We all turned to the front of the stage at the same time. All of our masks were on, some all white, some all black. Mine and Quinn's were both black and white, covering our eyes only. The lights would flash on and off either red or white. Each time the lights went dim, we would have to strike a different pose.

**E-X-P-R-E-S-S  
****Love, Sex, Ladies, no regrets**

**E-X-P-R-E-S-S  
Love, sex, ladies, no regrets**

**Been holding down for quite ****sometime  
****and finally the moments right**

The lights stayed on and we began the entire routine. I could see Quinn out of the corner of my eye. She had to do turns and tilts then she did this body roll that only she could do. It was perfect. How did I know it was perfect? Cause it almost made me wanna jump on her and you could hear the whistles from the men. We began dancing in an upbeat motion then 3 girls in the group jumped off stage and walked over to 3 different men, shaking there hips over their laps. I looked over to Quinn as she slid from the floor towards me, going under my legs then jumping up to pull me against her. I'm pretty sure all of the men in here thought we were lesbian for each other. I know _I am_ for her.

**I tease 'em 'til they're on the edge**  
**They screaming more for more and more they beg**  
**I know it's me they come to see**  
**My pleasure brings them to their knees  
**

**Fasten up, can you imagine what would happen  
If I let you close enough to touch?  
Step into the fantasy, you'll never wanna leave  
Baby, that's guaranteed, why?**  
**  
It's a passion and emotion  
It's a fashion, burlesque  
It'll move you, going through you  
****Do what I do, burlesque  
****All ladies come to flaunt it  
****Boys, throw it up if you want it  
****Can you feel me, can you feel it?  
****It's burlesque, burlesque, burlesque  
****Burlesque, burlesque, burlesque, burlesque  
****It's a passion and emotion  
****It's a fashion, burlesque  
****It'll move you, going through you  
****Do what I do, burlesque**

The whole time I could see the men in the front row eyeballing Quinn and I. Blaine took two steps closer to us and grabbed our hands, turning us then letting us dip our bodies down and back up against his body. We all slowly began to go to our beginning positions then I turned to see one of the men standing up and whistling to Quinn. The curtains closed very slowly until the song had completely stopped.

"Damn good job everyone! You all looked fierce! I loved it!" Blaine began clapping then removed the mask off his face. I had this huge smile on my face then I felt a body thrown against me. It was Quinn. She pulled me in for a big hug and she picked me up off my feet.

"Whoa, you're strong suddenly!" I giggled and hugged her back, feeling her damp back and her hot breath hitting the side of my neck. "You did an amazing job, Q. Where'd you learn to dance like that?"

She giggled at me and pointed to Blaine. "That marvelous man right there!" I smiled at her then noticed the drop of sweat building on the side of her face as it rolled down her perfectly curved jaw line. She grabbed a hand towel that Blaine had just handed her and dabbed it around her face, soaking up the proof of a job well done. "Let's go get a drink, San." She wrapped her arm around me and we walked out of backstage and over to the bar in the back of the club.

"Oh crap, I think I forgot my jacket in backstage." I turned to go get it but Quinn tugged me back.

"Don't worry," she was holding my gray jacket in her hand and she simply put it around my body for me. "I saw it lying around so I grabbed it for you. Now you have something to cover up that gorgeous body of yours." She smiled then widened her eyes, realizing what she just said. She immediately turned to the bar tender and waited to get his attention. Did she just call me _gorgeous__? Quinn freaking Fabray just said I had a gorgeous body. _Maybe that was her best-friend side talking. Either way, I was flattered. I took a seat next to Quinn and she ended getting the young man's attention. He was about 18, brown hair, blue eyes and had this masculine look. He was pretty tall and probably weighed 140 telling from his body figure. He was cute. Too bad I play for the other team.

"2 Blue Moons, please." Quinn put up two fingers and smiled while looking over at me. "What do you want?"

I laughed and shook my head "And I thought you ordered for both of us, Haha!" I decided not to drink. There was a possibility that she wasn't going to be able to drive home, alone. The young man walked away then came back with two drinks of beer and a glass of water.

"I was guessing you might want at least something to quench your thirst right? My name is Kyle if you need me." He winked at us and walked to the other end of the bar to help these 2 women. I looked over and watched as he seemed to have flirt with them. He gave them a few charming smiles and two shots then they handed him a slim piece of paper. Score for Kyle. He just won himself a threesome. Gross. He slowly walked away from the two tipsy girls and pulled his phone out. Most likely he was shooting a text to his guy friends telling them about his night that was about to concentration cut off because Quinn's phone began to buzz, I felt it on the bar. I looked over as she picked up the phone.

**Quinn POV**

"Hey, Cam!"

_"Hey, you called me?"_

"Oh I did? Sorry it was a butt dial maybe. Oh, you think you can come pick me up? I'm a little...high school student mode." I scoffed and looked around the strip club.

_"Sorry, Quinn. My parents are coming in from Tennessee, I wanna see them."_

"That's okay! See you around, hot-shot."

I hung up the phone and looked at Santana who gave me this goofy look. "What?"

"Hot-shot? Who was that, your boyfriend?" She smiled at me and nudged me with her arm.

"Ew no way. Or at least not yet, huh? He's sweet and all but I don't know." I tried to push a smile. I did like him but, there was something about her. Something I wanted to find out more about. It was bugging me. She was different and I wanted to be a part of her life even if it's just as best-friends. I think what I just said bothered her though. Her eyes squinted a pit and her lips pierced together. It was like she was jealous or something. Maybe I am too drunk to see things clearly. I took a big gulp out of my beer and turned to watch the girls dancing.

"So if he isn't your boyfriend," She looked at me then brushed her arm against mine, maybe by accident. "then who is?"

"No one, I am single. Plus, he isn't my type." Isn't my type...what the hell am I thinking? Since when do I have a type?!

"Oh, and that is?" She grew more and more interested in what I had to say about my love life.

"Well let's just say that he isn't boyfriend material. Plus he totally just blew me off because he said he was meeting up with his parents or something. Weird, he never talks about them as if he cares. I would've guessed that he ran away from home at 18 or something. Whatever." I turned back to the bar and finished my last chug of the beer, then taking a bite out of the sliced orange that was hanging on the rim of my glass. "Two more for the blonde!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Santana pushed the glasses away and smiled gently at Kyle who gladly took the empty beer glasses away from me. "I am taking you home now before you get way too drunk for me to handle!"

Kyle laughed then brought his attention to the entrance. "Well look what the cat dragged in! I thought you would never come back!"

"When you text me about those two hot pieces of ass, I practically ran over here, my man!" The guy who walked in sounded too familiar. But then again I could be dreaming. I slowly turned around, holding onto Santana for support, then my jaw dropped. It was Cam.

"Took you long enough bro!" Kyle leaned over the bar counter and shook Cam's hand.

"Are these the two girls we are tak- oh shit.." Cam grew wide-eyed then he stepped back, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh shit is right! You lied to me?! For those two strippers?! And to think that I actually liked you!" I grew furious. I felt this knot building in my throat but at the same time I felt like I was about to explode from rage.

"Q, c'mon let's go. _Blaine!"_ Santana grabbed onto me and pulled me away. Then Blaine came running, grabbing my arms and trying to drag me away.

"Quinn, it's not what it looks like I swear." Cam tried to reassure me but I just pushed his bullshit away. I was done with him. _Done._

I ended up outside with Blaine and Santana. She held onto me while the tears rushed out of my eyes. "I'll take her home, you just make sure you get home safely, okay Blaine?"

"You got it. You're taking her car right?" Blaine placed the strands of my hair to the back of my ear.

"Yes, you brought me here so my car is still back at my dorm." She helped me prop myself up. I was slouching, from anger and from sadness. I could barely grasp what just happened. "C'mon, sweetie. I'll take you home now. Just get in the car." She walked with me to my car as I handed her the keys. She unlocked the door and helped me sit down in the passenger seat then handed me a cold bottle of water. "Try drinking some of this, maybe it will help cool you down." She smiled then closed the door on my side. I closed my eyes and tried to just breathe. Maybe if I took a nap, this would all be just a dream. I shut my eyes slowly but heard as she sat inside the driver's seat and started my car. I felt a jerk from the tires then we began to drive. I started to doze off...into a...-

* * *

My eyes were clamped shut. I started opening them slowly and steadily. I was moving, but how? I turned my head to the left and looked up to see a tan and beautiful face. Eyes glistening under the lights on the ceiling of the hallway. Her hair flowed as it bounced up and down with her steady walk. I heard the air vents then a door opening. I could barely make out what was being said but then I heard Kitty's voice.

"Is she okay?" I felt 4 hands holding onto me now. Then Kitty's eyes had shown over me and next thing I knew, I was in my bedroom. They set me down on my bed then my clothes were being removed. Kitty tossed Santana a large white shirt and pj pants to be put onto me. I felt Santana's knuckles brush up my legs and stop at my hips as she slid my pj's on. Then her hand was on the back of my neck, propping my head. The shirt was thrown over me and onto my body. Kitty helped put my arms through the shirt then all I could remember is seeing the short blonde smiling then walking out the door. Santana slowly leaned down and whispered something.

_"Call me in the morning. I need to know that you are feeling better."_

She pulled away just inches from my face then brought her lips into contact with my warm and moist forehead. Her lips were plump and soft. The definitely left a mark because I felt chills fly down my spine and throughout my body. Before she left I tried calling her back.

"Santana..._San.._come back." She didn't hear me. I saw my bedroom door close but soon everything became a blur. Then it really hit me. I was totally drunk but not to the point where this was all a dream. It was all _real._


	6. Chapter 5 - Mad Man

**Quinn POV  
**I had my eyes closed. Moving my legs from side to side as if making a snow angel but under my bed sheets. The sun was shining through my shades and hitting me directly in the eyes. I rolled over to my side hoping I wouldn't have to get up today. Attempting to open my eyes, I felt tears roll down the corners, reaching my jaw line. Why was I crying? I tried to open my eyes to the fullest but felt a burning sting in around the edges. It was like I was resisting to face the day. Like I just didn't want to get up, just stay in bed until the pain wore off. Then I remembered everything. Not just the bad things of the past night, but the remarkable ones too. All I could remember is dancing with Blaine and Santana then Cam seeing me. There was an argument I guess but then, she took me home. She watched over me, cared for me. She protected me and saved me from doing the most ridiculous things. Santana wasn't just that girl from the library anymore. She was practically my best-friend. As if I have known her for years, yet it has only been barely a month. I lifted my body slightly, feeling the soreness in my core as I looked towards my bedroom door. It had been left open, but I recall Santana closing it before leaving. I laid back down and finally managed to open my eyes to see the darkness that overwhelmed my room. Yesterday had to be fake...even though I remember so much, I just wanted it to be a dream. I really liked him, even though I would always give googly eyes to Santana, I actually had feelings for him. Now it's all gone. I brought my hand up to my head and ran my fingers through my hair. It was time for me to get up, I had class today. Pulling the sheets off, it was like this cold whip of air just hugged me. I felt naked in a freezer but it was only because Kitty had the A.C at 70 maybe. I let my feet touch the floor, stepping out of bed then standing up straight. I smelled food which made me almost go crazy. This wasn't an ordinary thing though, Kitty never makes breakfast. _Bleck! _I had cotton-mouth. Water sounds nice right now.

"Yeah, she seemed like she was in a coma when I checked on her a few minutes ago." Kitty was whispering. On the phone maybe, but to who. Or was there someone here? I dragged my feet across the floor, let my head hang down and my arms went limp. I reached the door and pulled on it from the handle, hearing that creak from the hinges. The heat coming from the kitchen warmed me, then I heard complete silence over come the room. I lifted my head slowly and saw Kitty sitting on the couch with her legs crossed, holding a mug of coffee in her right hand. I rubbed my eyes quickly then turned my head towards the kitchen.

"You're awake.." Santana put the pan down and rushed over to me, placing her hands on either sides of my shoulders. I pushed a smile onto my depressing face and brought my hands up to wrap around her upper waist. I didn't care if Cam was even thinking of me anymore. I could just live this way, with Santana, as best-friends. In my head I know it could be more but she wouldn't be interested in me. She wrapped her arms around me and brought me into a warm embrace. I smiled into her neck while she just held on. "How are you feeling?" She pulled away slightly, leaving a tiny space between our foreheads.

"Better, thank you." I tried smiling but I was still very bummed out.

"Come have a seat next to Kitty cat!" Kitty was smirking as she wiggled her eyebrows at me. I scoffed while shaking my head then began to drag my feet to the couch. I felt like there was this huge weight holding me back. Like everything just pressured onto me and I couldn't breathe all of a sudden. It was taking over me, overwhelming me. I kept wanting to just forget about everything but I couldn't. Cam was just everywhere in my head. I trusted him, I believed he was different from the other guys. But he was just as rotten and disgusting as they were. I plopped down next to Kitty and leaned my head on her shoulder. She knew what I was feeling, she had to have known. Why? Because her arm was around me and the only words that would escape her mouth were "It's all going to be okay, I am here for you." I knew she was here. I knew she would try to her fullest ability to make it all better. But she couldn't. I had to face him, tell him what was on my mind. Show him that what he did was despicable. Santana was walking back over to both Kitty and I, holding a mug of coffee I believe.

"Here, take a few sips."

I looked up at her and couldn't help but smile this time. She seemed to have pushed all the negative thoughts and feelings away from me. Far away. She sat down slowly next to me and I gladly took the coffee, taking a few sips like she said.

"Are you going to school?" I spit the question out to both girls, getting a nod from them. "I wanna go today, but I think I am going to hang with you guys during breaks and such."

"I wouldn't let you wander off either way." Santana spoke up, placing her hand on my thigh. I didn't expect the rush it gave me, the minor touch of her hand. It felt different, like I could pull myself up and forget about Cam. Like he was just a mere memory that would soon be forgotten.

"I'll be okay, just a little bummed, but I will live." I smiled at Santana and placed my hand over hers. "Let me go get ready, I will be done in a few minutes. Go get the car ready?"

Santana nodded then looked over to Kitty who wiggled her eyebrows at her then giggled.

**Santana POV  
**Quinn walked back to her room a little too slowly but Kitty just gave me a sign I think. "What?" I sat back in the couch to get comfortable.

"You two are totally into each other." She shook her head while smiling, placed her hands on her knees, then stood up.

"Wait, what?!" I got nervous. More like my palms got sweaty but it was because I grew nervous. Does she know I am a lesbian?!

"Oh please, you think wouldn't notice? How you look at her? Talk to her...smile at her. I know those glances you give her and I know why you do it. You like her. It's okay, I would like her too if- haha no way I am totally kidding! She's like my sister." She placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "It's okay to be gay for Fabray!.. oh that rhymed!" She laughed while walking to her room, letting her pony tail swing from side to side. Before she reached her bedroom door she turned around quickly. "By the way, I am pretty sure she likes you too! Have a good day!" She winked then slammed the door, leaving me breathless and in shock. Was Quinn really bi, or was this all a sick joke? I looked at my hands and wiped them on my jeans before standing up and leaving the apartment and getting the car started.

* * *

I was sitting in the car for about 15 minutes already. Quinn was no where to be found but I saw Kitty walking to her car. She spotted me, waving her small hand in my direction then she disappeared into her car.

**Quinn POV  
**I don't know if I wanna go to school anymore. I would rather stay here in my dark and gloomy room than go to that stupid class where all the teacher does is lecture. Then there's Cam, that lying sack of shit. I should have known it was all too good to be true. He even seemed like the type to just hump and dump. I put my hands on my face and slumped down on my bed. Today was going to be hectic, I have a feeling it will. I threw my hands down and looked over at my clock. I should be leaving, Santana is waiting. I got up slowly and walked to my closet, grabbing my clothes I would wear today. I honestly didn't care what anyone thought of my outfit today. So I grabbed a white v-neck, sweatpants, and put my flats on with a dab of make-up only on my eyes. I turned to my bedroom door and walked out to see Kitty's bedroom door had been closed. Either she left already or she was in there, alone. I walked towards the front door and without the slightest sound, I walked out quietly and walked down to Santana's car. She parked by the exit, waiting for me. I saw her push the passenger door open from the inside and a smile swept across her face.

"Let's go, Q!"

I dragged myself over to the car and threw myself into the seat, closing the door behind me. About 5 minutes from the campus, she turned to look at me.

"Where are your things?" She looked around me, looking for my bag or possibly just a note-book. "Please tell me you brought something. You can't go through your class without at least writing one thing down."

I completely ignored her, as much as I didn't want to do it. She looked at me for about 5 seconds then back to the road and again until I looked down at my feet.

"Quinn, honey, you can't let this guy get the best of you. I don't know what he is going to do but you gotta promise me something." She was looking at the road still but talking sternly to me. I couldn't help it, I caved in, and I looked at her. At that exact moment she was pulling into the school then parking. She let her eyes fall on me and she had this look, a look of angst. She seemed to be afraid of what I would put myself through for the rest of the day or even week. We made eye contact and she pierced her lips very quickly. "Promise me that you will get better, even if it involves telling him off. I can't see you like this anymore, it's hurting _me._" I had to answer to her, I just nodded though. If I opened my mouth I wouldn't want to shut up. I absorbed everything she had told me, now I knew what I had to do.

"Thanks, Santana. I'll be back, meet me here after your class okay?" I leaned over the middle arm rest and gave her a hug then got out of the car.

* * *

It has been about more than half of the regular class duration and I haven't even looked at Cam. Well, now I did. He was sitting in his normal spot except without me. I was in the opposite corner of the room where he probably has kept looking over to. Of course, the class was just 5 minutes before it ended and my teacher decides to through a new subject at us.

"Now why the concept wouldn't work is because some or most of you have the attention span of an alpaca, unfortunately." Everyone chuckled at that joke of his which brought my spirits up a bit. The bell rang on his phone giving him the time's up and he looked over to our whole class. "Have a good day, alpaca's. I'll see you all tomorrow." Everyone was getting out of their seats as I got out of mine. I had nothing with me so I just walked down the steps to the door and out to the hallway.

"Quinn! Wait up!" I turned around from a familiar voice, even though I should have kept walking. I felt his hand grab my shoulder and he looked right into my eyes. Of course it had to be Cam. "You never answered my calls, it goes straight to voicemail."

I pushed his hand off my shoulder then kept walking. "Wow, you're lucky enough it went to the voicemail and I didn't just answer and hang up." I was looking around for Kitty or Santana. Maybe I should just walk over to her car so he knows to back off. That's what i'll do.

"Quinn, you aren't even letting me explain. I was just-"

"No Cam! I saw what I saw. You know what, you are a pig. I thought you would've been one of those guys who could care for me and actually make me smile. Instead you go around sleeping with random women and get pleasure out of them!" I began to walk very quickly, almost on the verge of just running to Santana. I saw her in the distance, leaning on her car. She got up from it when she saw the man whore behind me.

"But you don't know what's been going on! I liked you and you were just playing with me!" I was just a few steps from Santana and her car when he grabbed my arm and spun me around. We met eye contact and I felt this enraged feeling arise in my body. I was about to slap the living hell out of him. "You were fooling with my heart."

I heard Santana walking over to help me but instead I put my hand back, signaling her it was okay. "Cam what heart? You use women for your little pet and for your pleasure! You disgust me, don't expect for me to forgive you any time soon. I really don't think I could stand to even look at you any longer. _That's _how much you have pissed me off." I turned quickly, abandoning him there and got into Santana's car. She was staring at him and I saw her hands clenching through the rear view mirror. She was ready to jump into line of fire for me, like she was there to protect me. She drifted back over to the car and sat into her seat where she turned and looked at me.

"That was the most bad ass thing I have ever seen you do!" She smiled at me with those shining eyes and I smiled back, putting the strand of hair behind my ear. "Haven't seen that smile in a while, I love it." She turned the car on and pulled out, driving back to my apartment. I couldn't help but blush. Especially when she was around. She always knew the right buttons to press and the way to speak to me.

"San, do you think you could stay over a bit with me?" I bit my lip while looking at my lap, unsure whether she would agree or give me a reason not to.

"I'd love to keep you company." She held her grip on the steering wheel tighter than usual and I let a small smile push itself through. A few more minutes passed and next thing I knew we were walking up the stairs together to my room. The door was unlocked which made me worry. I hope Kitty just forgot to lock the door and there wasn't a burglar or anyone like that. I creeped in with Santana behind me and to my left there was no one in the kitchen. I looked into Kitty's room and saw her lying down with someone in her bed.

"Kitty the front door was open..you okay?" I took a few more steps forward and saw the other body bundled up with Kitty. It was Marley, of course. Not a surprise to me whatsoever. I shook my head when I noticed they were napping together. I turned to see Santana smiling at them. "Don't wake them up, c'mon." I grabbed her hand as we walked into my room, closing the door behind us.

"You're feeling better, right?" Santana sat on my bed with me and placed her hand on my thigh.

A chill shot through my body and hit me hard in the chest where I felt my heart flutter then my face heated up. "Yeah, much better, thanks."

"How about you take a nap?" She smiled at me and pulled the bed sheets over, giving me some space to lay down.

"Are you sure?"

"More than positive, go ahead." I laid down and got comfortable while she put the sheets over me. Slowly, I closed my eyes and soon I dozed off into a deep sleep.

**Kitty POV  
**I was in bed with Marley, this perfect girl. Who knew I would fall hard for someone? I know Quinn just got home but I could have sworn I saw Santana a few minutes ago. Maybe it has been 30-45 minutes. I slowly crawled out of bed trying not to wake Marley up as I strolled over to Quinn's room. I pushed the door open slightly only enough to leave a crack for my head. I peered inside and I saw the most amazing thing I have seen in a while. Quinn was in bed, with Santana. She was sleeping on Santana's chest and they were both knocked out. But Quinn wouldn't just tell Santana about her without going through me first. Of course Santana probably got into bed with her and Quinn, having a dream possibly, rolled over and got on her. Santana looked like she was in heaven. She probably was, given to the fact of how big of a crush she had on Quinn. I pulled my phone out and took a quick photo after turning the flash off. Wait until Quinn saw this baby!

**Santana POV  
**It was probably 8:00 PM and I was still here. I didn't mind it at all though. In fact, I loved it. Quinn just rolled off my body but she was totally grabbing onto me while she was sleeping. It felt nice, being with her. She was calm and sweet. Even though I knew she was brokenhearted. I guess this was my chance to make it all better. I didn't know if I should leave but I was guessing I should. I slowly got out of bed and walked over to the bedroom door. Of course I step on her TV remote and it turns it on. There is a level of loudness for TV's but hers was on _Blow the roof off_ loud! She jumped up with her eyes partly opened and looking right at me.

"Hey, you're leaving?" She pulled the covers off her body and scooted forward towards me.

"Yeah, I didn't want to intrude or anything by staying over night. I'll see you tomorrow, Q." I smiled at her and hugged her tightly but she wouldn't let go. Finally she pulled away slowly and grabbed my hand.

"I want you to stay.." She didn't smile, but she gave me this look. This look that was pleading for me to stay with her. Like she needed me most at this moment. So I did. I crawled back into bed with her and we laid there, quietly, before we both passed out. Last thing I remember, is her whispering something to me.

"Santana, I really lik-" then nothing else was said. Everything was growing silent and all you could hear were our short breaths being taken.


	7. Chapter 6 - Safe and Sound

****Okay, my chapters are out of order because of my Prologue lol so don't get confused!**  
Leave a review please? I'm sorry but it bothers me when I have "Lurkers" (People who just read and never give feedback). I live off the reviews, all writers do. It would mean a lot if I even got a word or two from each of you. Thank you again for reading! :)**

**Chapter 6**

**Quinn** **POV  
**I woke up with this feeling of comfort. Something just seemed to be calming me down through the night. Or maybe someone. I rubbed my eyes gently and felt a warm body behind me. I completely forgot that Santana slept over! I calmly turned my head around, trying not to move the bed too much, to see the brunette Latina sleeping on her side with her back facing mine. I didn't want to wake her up, god only knows if she is the cranky morning person. I crawled out of bed and slid my slippers on to my feet. Had I been sweating in my sleep? What the hell was I doing? My forehead felt moist and my hands were too. I shook the thoughts of what I might have done away as I got up to go to the kitchen.

"Good morning sunsh- what the hell...did you have some crazy sex dream?!" Kitty was laid back on the couch eating cereal. "Don't answer that. How'd you two love birds sleep? Got your cuddle on?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me as if I was dating Santana.

"Okay, Kitty, relax. We are just friends." I scoffed then walked over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to find only enough milk for two people to have a spoon full of cereal. "Kitty, you drank all the milk."

"Not my fault! My name says it all, doesn't it?!" She smiled like the little cocky girl she is towards me and I laughed.

"What were you saying about Santana and I? You think we are a couple or something?" I looked over at her as I poured myself some ice-cold water.

Kitty put her phone in the air and shook it lightly while looking right at me. "Well, telling from this little device of mine, you two have a thing for each other." I looked over to see an image on her phone. It was dim but I could recognize the scenery. It was in my room and that was my bed. I scurried over to Kitty and snatched her phone away, leaving her laughing under her breath. I analyzed the photo and saw everything. I was in bed with Santana, I rested my head on her shoulder and her arm was tucked under and around my tiny waist. My jaw dropped and I honestly could not believe this. Why don't I remember this? I heard my door creak open, making me snap my head over to the door. She was walking out with my sweater on and she rubbed her eyes gently. I looked at her then the phone then back at her. Maybe she really did like me, or maybe this was a mistake. I gave Kitty her phone back quickly before Santana could ask why I looked like I just saw a ghost.

"Hey..did you sleep well?" I walked over to her and put my hands on her sides. She smiled at me and nodded, pulling me in for a hug. She buried her head into my neck and I could feel her warm breath tickling me, sending chills down my spine. I pulled away slowly and she strolled over to the kitchen.

"Hmm, no milk left." She cocked her head around and looked at me, "wanna just go eat breakfast on campus? We can go together and I'll take you to your class." She gave me a pleasant smile and I couldn't help but nod, agreeing to spend the day with her. "Kitty, you mind if I steal her for the day?"

Kitty looked at me with this _she-wants-you _look then turned to look at Santana, "take her forever if you want. More food for Kitty!" She winked at Santana and Santana just laughed.

"Maybe I will.." She looked at me and bit her lip gently, making me blush. She brushed passed me and walked into my room, getting ready for the day.

I turned to look at Kitty who looked like she was being a complete creeper. "What the fuck, Kitty...why didn't you tell me she liked me?"

"Are you kidding me? It's so obvious! I thought you noticed her drooling over you every second she's with you! I think you're whipped though." She snapped her hand at me and made a whipping noise. "_Whipped I tell you!"_

I gave her my most _not amused_ face I could put together then turned to my bedroom to get ready.

* * *

Everyday in this class just killed my mood. I would rather spend time with Santana, who actually makes me happy, rather than sit here and feel the burning of Cam's eyes going through my temple. I casually looked over at him, giving him a mean glare. He immediately went from an innocent look to a glum expression. I felt bad tuning the guy out but he deserves it. Should have kept _it _in his pants. I rolled my eyes when he tried to get my attention by throwing little paper balls at me. I tried so hard not to just grab my binder and chuck it at his face. I laughed at the thought of him flying out of his seat, it was weird how that amused me. I looked up towards the clock, inattentive to everything around me. As the bell rang a few minutes later, I grew anxious to get home. I was debating to myself whether I should go to the library today or not. After a few thoughts to myself, I agreed to the idea. Of course though, in a turn of events, mr-douchebag-can't-control-my-penis walked up next to me.

"Yes?" I murmured in an agitated manner. He was pretty much stalking me, lurking on my every movement like he was that Jacob dude from Twilight.

"We need to talk. I seriously just want to explain to you what has been going on, please." He stopped me from walking and gave me an anguished look. I looked at his eyes, remembering how blue they were. It almost made me smile but then I shook off the feeling, knowing it was irrelevant to how I felt towards him.

"Fine, meet me at the library down the street in 30 minutes. Don't be late." I turned quickly and walked over to the parking lot and waited for Santana. She normally stood here waiting for me, maybe she got caught up in the crowd of people or she needed to ask her professor a question. I saw her then, in the distance, walking towards me with a beaming smile on her face.

"Hey, Q!" She placed her hand on my lower back and pulled me in for a hug, leaving me warm and blushing all over my face whilst hugging her back.

"You think you can drop me off at the library? I need to study and go over my notes.."

She looked at me, bummed out possibly, but nodded in acceptance. "Alright, love, let's go."

* * *

I was sitting in my normal spot, against the wall, in the back where nobody would disturb me. It has been about 20 minutes of looking over my notes and I am already feeling a migraine growing in the back of my head. I looked up and saw Cam walking over to me. Without hesitation, I let out a huge sigh then stood up.

"Hey.." I met him halfway to a table that was just a few feet away from me.

"Hey, how are you?" He sat down calmly, looking into my hazel eyes.

"I'm doing good, you?"

"Well, once I tell you everything, I will feel better." He placed his hand on his had and scratched his scalp. He obviously just recently got a hair cut, he had a clean buzz cut but left a minor mohawk in the middle of is head.

"Go on." I sat up, showing that I was listening but also still pissed off about what he did.

"Listen, I know we haven't known each other in a long time. And I am sure that you have heard things, bad things, about me. Yes I am an MMA fighter, it is how I pay off my rent and how I feed myself and the roomy. But I am not this dick you think I am. Just let me prove that to you. I can be that guy you met, I have always been that guy. It's just that you seemed to become a little distant. I thought you didn't have any interest in me so I stepped back and just went on my own. I really do like you, Quinn. More than you think." He looked down at my hands and reached out for them. I was about to pull away but he was strong, very strong. He held on to them with tender though, as if he had a soft side too. "There's this feeling I get with you. It's hard to explain but its remarkable. You drive me crazy with that smile and those eyes I just want you to know how I really feel. I know you like me too."

That's when I shook my head as I looked down at my feet. I slowly pulled my hands away, leading to the frown on his face.

"That's where you are wrong. I _did _like you, but then you went and stepped all over it. You're a sweet guy Cam, kind and caring maybe, but just not for me. I like someone else, someone who makes me smile, I know you can find someone new. Someone who appreciates you. Please do it for me." I smiled at him but all he did was glower at me. I quickly became confused. _Was he mad at me for being honest to him?! _

"Who is he?"

"Wait what? That's what you picked up from that? My love life?!" I stood up quickly, pushing the chair back with the backside of my knees.

"You know I like you and you tell me you like someone else? I'm not letting you give up like that cause of one stupid action. Quinn, I can be the guy you've always wanted to be with. Just give me the chance. I can-"

"Cam stop it. You are acting like we have dated for a year and I just broke up with you. Relax, and the person I like is trusting and loving. 'He' is actually a she for your information. And she's down right gorgeous on the inside and out." I began to walk away then turned quickly to end the conversation. "I gave you your confession time, now you have just received mine. Don't ruin this for me, Cam. Goodbye." I stormed out of the library, pulling my phone out and calling Kitty.

"Hey, come pick me up? I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

"So wait, you blew him off and told him you like Santana?!" Kitty had her eyes wide open as she drove to Santana's dorm and looked at me every few seconds.

"Bingo.." I smiled in content. It felt good to say it out loud, even if someone else said it. _I like Santana, a lot._ I looked back at Kitty who seemed to have had a titty attack, jumping up and down in her car seat.

"This is perfect! I can see it now, you storm into her dorm and just attack her with kisses then end up in her bed and have ste-"

"KITTY WILDE! Shut up! You're like a horny teenage girl right now!" I grinned at her cut off comment but felt embarrassed at the same time.

"I can't right now, you two are just so adorable. I mean, did you _see _how you both cuddled?! Get yo' freak on! Get yo' freak on!" She started dancing in her seat now, as if the jumping wasn't enough.

"I swear you are on drugs sometimes..take that parking spot there." I smiled then diverted my eyes to the parking space, pointing in the direction.

"How about, I drop you off at the front, and give you some alone time with your girl?" She pulled up to the entrance and wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Shut up, Wilde." I leaned over and hugged my best-friend, "thank you for bringing me here." She hugged me back and smiled as I stepped out of the car and walked into the building.

"Make sure to drop it like it's hot!" She screamed out the window, making me turn around and shake my head in amusement. I loved that girl to death.

* * *

I took a deep breath before knocking on her door. Maybe she wasn't home yet. Maybe she went out to grab something to eat. _Just calm down Quinn, she is expecting you to be here. _I lightly knocked on the door, only a few seconds later, as it opened. Standing in front of me was the shorter brunette. She looked as cute as ever with her hair in a bun as usual and her pjs were already on.

"I thought you were going to ditch me for a second!" She grinned, grabbing my hand gently then pulling me inside before closing the door.

"I would never blow you off, San. In fact, I thought you wouldn't even be here." I looked down at my feet then felt her wrap her arms around my waist.

"Me leave you here alone? Never." She smiled, showing her perfectly white teeth. "Wanna watch a movie before we go to sleep? My couch or the bedroom, whichever you prefer."

"The room, only if it is a scary movie." I smiled and placed my hands on her sides.

"Scary movie it is!" She practically dragged me to her room but I didn't mind, I knew by the end of the night I would tell her. _Everything._

It was about an hour into the movie. I will be honest, I know for a fact that I am not a fan of _Paranormal Activity_. It wasn't exactly a gory horror movie like most of them I have seen but this movie just fucks with your head! I was laid down, curled up in Santana's side, while she held the blanket close to us. She found this movie amusing while I found it more of a mind-fuck. A scene came on when all the kitchen cabinets flew open and everything just went crazy, causing me to flinch and jump into Santana's arms. She looked down at me in surprise but soon enough wrapped her arms tightly around me, reassuring me with soothing words. "Don't be scared, Q. It's just a movie."

"Based on a true story." I murmured under my breath. Just when I thought I might cry of fear, I felt her lips come into contact with my head.

"Don't freak out in this next part, okay?"

"Wait what? What's gonna happ- _oh shit!"_ I quickly pulled the blanket over my head and pressed my cheek against her chest, slightly brushing up her inner thigh with my hand by accident to get the blanket over my head. I heard a quiet whimper slip out of her mouth and I smiled, knowing I may have touched her by accident too. I slowly revealed my head from under the blanket and turned my head to look at her. It was dark, the only light being emitted was from the tv screen, which was very dim. Only when the daylight of the movie had shown had I noticed how close Santana and I were. Her lips were just inches away from mine and I felt her minty breath mix with mine. It felt good, like I was about to just be sucked into this deep kiss but I knew I should control myself. "Hun, I gotta tell you something."

She was looking into my eyes and I looked back into hers. They were dark, but something seemed to light them up. It wasn't the surroundings in her room that may have given off some light, it was just _her. _"The other night, I was trying to tell you something." I whispered, not wanting to pull away from the minor distance we had between our lips. "I never thought you would be this way, but Kitty showed me something and she pointed things out."

Santana licked her lips quickly and parted them as she fell in closer to my lips. "I really, really...like you. Tell me I am not crazy enough to think that you actually like me back."

She smiled at me and I felt her arms wrap around me, pulling my body closer to hers. "You're insane.." She spoke in a hushed tone then leaned in, colliding our lips together. They felt so full and soft, it was so different. I felt butterflies flutter all over my stomach and I couldn't seem to pull away. I felt like I was on cloud nine and no one could pull me down. We broke away soon and we both couldn't stop smiling.

"How about, I turn off the movie and, we can sleep together." She brushed the strand of hair out of my face as I nodded. Soon enough, the remote was in her hand and she shut the TV off, pulled the sheets over us, and we dozed off. The last thing I felt was her hand grazing up and down my back lightly while I rested my head on her chest, feeling safe and sound.


	8. Chapter 7 - Life As We Know It

**Thank you SO much for all of the reviews(: It means a lot and I actually get really motivated when I see your reviews so thank you! A lot will happen in this chapter so don't freak out or anything. xoxo Loveisalwayshere**

**Chapter 7**

**Santana POV**

It was pretty damn early. My professor had been lecturing for a while now and I can only imagine what Quinn was going through in that class with man-whore-McGee. I pretty much drifted into a day-dream. I just began to think of every single moment in my life and the moments I wished I had. My train of thought was abruptly interrupted by the bell. I quickly snapped out of it and looked over to the door to see Quinn waiting against the wall. I smiled and waved at her, receiving a wink from her then she walked away. I shook my head then quickly chased after her not knowing exactly where she was going.

"Hurry up slow-poke." She was walking backwards toward the middle of the campus where she finally stopped and waited for me. I began to slow down, taking slight steps towards her until I was just an arm length away.

"I thought you ran off this morning." I kept my eyes on her, letting my hand sneak over to hers.

"Admit it, you almost pissed yourself when I scared you." She giggled quietly then pulled me against her body and hugged me tightly. I felt so safe here, just with her. It was peaceful and calm I guess. Or at least, she made it seem that way.

"I'll admit," I smiled down at her and she cringed her nose while I kissed it, "I was very scared. But I didn't get _that _scared."

"You're just lucky I didn't declare some type of war, San." She tightened her grip around my waist then loosened up a bit. "Meet me back at your place later. I'm going to dance okay?"

"Beat you there." I let her go and she kissed my cheek before walking away. "Q!"

She turned around quickly and smiled at me, "Hmm?"

"Here, if I get there late." I pulled out a spare key to my dorm to her and she caught it with ease.

"Already doubting yourself? That's bad, San!" She snickered then blew me a kiss. "See you soon, sweetie!"

I watched her walk away until she reached a certain distance then I turned to walk to my car. I remembered I forgot my book in the room which caused me to huff out a big sigh. I turned around and abruptly sped back to the class. My professor was just about to lock the door then saw me running to him.

"Ahh, don't worry. I have it right here." He closed the door then smiled kindly at me before lifting the book up and handing it over to me.

"You're a life saver, thank you!"

"Anything for my best student. Now you make sure you get home safely and study hard. You have a bright future ahead of you!" He patted my shoulder then walked in the opposite direction. I smiled down at my book and thought of what he had just told me. _Bright future._ I don't know what he meant by that, maybe he knew I had the potential to become a doctor but I pretty much doubted it. Before I could see my car, I felt something grab my right shoulder.

"Hey, Santana!" I saw him. That guy who tore Quinn's heart out and pretty much spat on it. He was giving me this flirty look but at the same time, everything about him just scream cocky.

"Hi?"

"I hear you are the babe around here." He smiled at me and leaned against the wall.

"Excuse me? Are you seriously hitting on me?"

"No, c'mon now. I'm just chatting with a pretty woman." He winked at me then reached for my hand but I snapped back.

"I know what you're doing. Trying to real me in just so you could make Quinn think I am just as a pig as you are. Lay off, okay? And stop being a creep!"

"Whoa a creep?" He pushed himself off the wall and looked at me with confusion.

"Yeah, creep, ever heard of it? I don't recall introducing myself to you. I can tell you have either made Quinn talk about me or you just love stalking me so do me the favor and leave me alone."

"How about a better idea, you leave Quinn alone."

I was confounded, what the hell did this guy think I was gonna do? Just disappear from her life? "You're crazy enough to think that I would ever leave her alone. Especially not with _you!" _I had gotten in his face by now, furious with what he was asking me to do.

"You don't even know anything about her!"

"Like you do? I'll tell you this one time and one time only, so you better listen up, _hot-shot._ I am not going to leave Quinn, even if that means I have to just be her best-friend. Don't test me, or you will regret it." I turned away and walked hastily to my car and sat in the driver's seat, pulling out then driving away slowly.

* * *

**Quinn POV  
**Blaine was really making me work my ass off today. I didn't exactly know the entire routine yet but I had a firm grasp on it.

"Fabray, pay attention. You're falling behind." He was looking at me with his hand pointed to the mirror, showing me how to move my feet. I couldn't really think this dance through. It was like some weird dance that only boneless people could do. "Quinn, what the hell is wrong? You're off today...are you okay?" Blaine looked at me with concerned eyes now and all I did was nod my head.

"Just a lot of shit going on."

"Like?" We began talking while going over the steps and it felt good. Like I was going through some type of therapy except I didn't really need that much help. He walked over to me and placed his hands on my waist and pulled me up, fixing my posture. "Stay up, it makes a difference." He spoke low, still waiting for me to answer his question.

"This guy," I looked down at my feet and positioned them waist length apart then kicked my leg up, "he is trying to get between Santana and I."

"Love triangle, huh?" Blaine smiled at me then pushed my leg up higher, "you gotta stretch more."

"Shut up, and no it's not a love triangle. I mean I like him but he just isn't ready for all this." I felt my hamstring tighten and I yelped, "_Blaine_, stop!"

"Sorry, I was distracted by your drama." He laughed and slowly put my leg down. "You know what, I like Santana. I swear to god if he does anything to get between you two, I will go crazy on him."

I smiled at him then hugged him, "thanks Blaine, but I can handle this by myself."

He hugged me back then pushed me off, "no more gushy stuff during dance. We need to nail this dance like it is our life."

"Blaine, are you telling me to nail my life?" I scoffed at him then messed with his hair.

"Watch it! Don't touch the hair! It's perfect today and now you just messed it up." He ran his fingers through his hair then looked over at me.

"Well, I am leaving so I will see you very soon!" I ran over to him and kissed his cheek before leaving.

"Q, it looks like it's about to rain. Do you have a ride home?"

"Yeah, Kitty should be here any minute." I smiled at him and he nodded then walked out of the building. I saw him walk to his car then he disappeared after driving away. I looked at my phone and saw a text message from Kitty.

_Sorry, I may be an hour or two late. Marley's car broke down and I didn't want her to be alone.  
Kitty xoxo_

I shook my head and blew out a huge sigh. I couldn't wait that long, I wanted to rest and eat! Plus, Santana was probably making dinner tonight or something. I left the studio, locked the doors, and began to walk to Santana's dorm. You know the beautiful thing about thinking too much about one thing? You forget about another very important _thing. _In this case, I completely forgot about what Blaine mentioned about the rain until it hit me. _Literally. _I felt one drop hit the tip of my pale nose then a huge downpour just overcame my area. I started to run, no, I was sprinting to her place now. The rain was so cold and the humidity it slowly left behind was just horrendous. It was like small shards of ice-cold glass was hitting my skin, I don't know why it felt like that but it sure as hell hurt. I forgot how long it would take me to arrive to Santana's house but it only took me a few more minutes. After I saw the dormitories in the distance, a huge smile of relief spread across my face. I reached her building and ran inside. Of course today they decided to put the A.C at freezing and I felt like a naked polar bear laid out in snow. Lovely isn't it? I took the stairs instead of the elevator because it made that much of a difference referring to heat. I walked down the hall and knocked on Santana's door, hoping to god she was here. She didn't answer then I remembered I had a key. I hurriedly put the key in and unlocked the door then walked in. She was sitting on the couch then looked over to me.

"Oh my god! What the hell happened?" She jumped up and ran to me taking my bag and other things I was holding.

"Kitty couldn't pick me up so I walked here." I was shivering, my hands were wrapped around my body and my teeth were chattering.

"Honey, you didn't think of calling me?" She took my shirt off and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. "You're gonna have to take all your clothes off and take a hot shower..please" She gave me a big bear hug and rubbed her hands against me, trying to warm me up.

"I thought...y-you were busy-y." I really couldn't speak and I don't think I should strip right here in front of her either. But I couldn't walk away, she was so warm. She kissed my cheek and walked me over to the bathroom and I felt my face become warm. Even her lips were warm, it felt soothing and I let my eyes close for a second. "Let me help you, Q." She took the towel from me and threw it out to the hallway along with the rest of my dance clothes. I was only in my sports bra and underwear now.

"T-thanks, San." I tried smiling at her then attempted to remove the rest of my clothes but my fingers were completely numb. I live in Florida, why the hell was this so impossible?! She giggled at me and smiled.

"You need my help with that?" She took a step closer and put her hand out.

"A-are you sure?" I let my hands hang down a the sides of my body.

"Of course I am sure, if you feel uncomfortable though, you can stand in the shower and face the other way and I will take care of the rest." She smiled at me and took my hands, consuming them in what felt like a blanket of complete warmth.

"Yeah, that sounds good." I nodded and slowly stepped into the shower with her help but I didn't turn away. She began to remove the rest of my clothing then reached up for the shower head, adjusting it before she left.

"Turn it to the right and you might turn into a popsicle, so make sure you turn it to the left. Don't fall in here or anything, I'll freak out." She kissed my forehead then left the bathroom. I turned the water on and turned to the left, feeling the hot water run through my hair and down my body. It felt so good, almost as if I was just laying in the sunlight. It was _that _warm. After about 40 minutes in the shower, I stepped out and wrapped the towel around my body. The mirror was fogged up and I saw the steam in the air. I opened the bathroom door and stepped out, my hair still very wet. Santana saw me and stood up, walking me to her room.

"Here, you can wear this sweater and my pjs. Here take these shorts, I think they should fit you." She handed me the clothes then walked to the couch. "While you were in the shower, I ran down to the laundry room and cleaned your clothes. So your bra and underwear are all dried up and clean now." She smiled and tossed me my clothes.

"Thanks, San." I walked back into the bathroom and put all the clothes on. Everything fit snug and I smiled at her sweater. It was gray and in bold letters it said _Disney_ on it. I snuck out of the bathroom and walked over to her, sitting on the couch and leaning on her. She smiled and put her arm around my body and held me tightly. "So how was your day, S?"

She seemed to have tensed up which meant something happened. She licked her lips and blinked more than usual.

"San, what happened?" I got up on my knees and cupped my hands around her cheeks. She didn't look away, but she tried to resist.

"It's nothing." She couldn't look anywhere else and once she looked me in the eye, she was stuck. Her jaw tightened and she couldn't look away.

"Tell me, please. I can help."

She gave me this soft look, like she was slowly falling apart inside. "It's Cam. He confronted me today about you but he tried flirting with me and I knew what he was doing. I told him off though. Plus he can't be mad at me! I'm not really _with _you, I am just getting to know you. That was also one of his reasons, he said I barely knew you and I'm guessing he doesn't think I deserve you."

"That got you sad? It's not true, I really care about you San, you deserve anything and everything that's good." I looked at her lips then back up at her eyes.

She sighed then placed her hands on mine, "that's the thing. I'm not sad about that cause I know it's not true. I was mad cause he had the nerve to even walk up to me and try to convince me to leave you alone." She pressed her forehead against mine and I felt her nose touch the tip of mine. I smiled at her and kissed her nose before coming back to eye level with her.

"I know you wouldn't leave me alone unless it was important. Don't worry about him, he is just jealous." I leaned in slightly and began to whisper. "I really like what we have, it's not crazy love but it's something that seems to catch me off guard and I like how it feels."

"You have no idea, Q." She smiled then grazed her lips over mine. "We should eat though." She got up and kissed my forehead, leaving me on the couch.

"You're such a tease!" I jumped up and ran after her, grabbing her by the waist and picking her up. I spun her around quickly and took her by the hand and pulled her against me. "Don't tease me, I always get my way..." I leaned down and my lips came into contact with hers. It was like a million fireworks had gone off in my body. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed into the kiss even more. We slowly pulled away and our eyes opened gently, both of us smiling and bubbly. My phone began to rang and I looked over to see _Marley _on it. I reached over to my phone while still holding on to Santana and I answered the call.

"Hello? - Marley, sweetie what's wrong?- Okay calm down, calm down please!- I will be there soon I promise!" I hung up the phone and ran over to the TV remote and turned the TV off and grabbed Santana's car keys and switched off all the lights, pulling her out the room with me.

"What the hell is going on?!" I ignored her question and we ran down the stairs and looked outside to see that the rain had stopped. I ran to her car and she soon caught up and got in the car with me.

"Can you answer me? I'm freaking out, why are you going crazy right now, Q?" She grabbed my hand as I reached for the steering wheel.

"Kitty got hit by a car, we are going to the hospital." I felt a tear run down my cheek and I sped to the hospital before anything terrible could happen to Kitty without me even being there.


	9. Chapter 8 - Our Distance

**I'm sorry about updating so late. I think what I am going to start doing is posting ever two days or once a week! I have a lot of work to do lately so I'm very sorry! But here is an update for all of you Gleeks, hope you love this juicy drama. *****Rated M Sexual Content towards the very end! Please be aware it is merely mild, never went into too much detail*******

**Chapter 8**

**Quinn's POV**

I couldn't think straight. Kitty has been with me for as long as I can remember, she is practically my sister. I was sitting in the waiting room, snuggled under Santana's arm. She had tried to calm me down for the past hour or so and I still haven't seen Marley. I heard the double doors ahead of me jam open. The walls in this hospital were depressing, all pale white and gloomy. The lights had emitted an amount of light that just seemed to brighten it up a bit. Everything seemed so destroyed in emotion, but not as much as the tall brunette walking towards me in tears. Marley had her hand on her mouth and her forehead wrinkled up as though she was about to burst into tears. I grew worried, why would anyone be crying that hard? The only conclusion that I could come up with is that Kitty might be...no, she's too strong. She can get through this. I know she can. My heart started thudding against my chest as Marley inched closer to me. She sat in the chair next to me and I looked over to Santana, hoping she would feel comfortable to let me go. She nodded to me and I got out of my chair, only to kneel in front of Marley and place my hands on her knees.

"Marley," I reached for her hands and pulled them away from her face, "what happened in there?"

She couldn't stop sobbing. It was like her fear had taken over her body and there was no coming back. She finally wiped the tears that were dribbling down her face and held my hand in comfort. "The doctor doesn't know if there is a chance for her.." She began to whimper. "He said there may be internal bleeding and I couldn't stand it, Quinn. Her body was just so limp I couldn't just stay there and watch." I felt my body begin to tremble, she felt it too. I couldn't lose my best-friend. She had been a part of my life and she has made a difference in the girl I am today. My eyes started to tear up and I needed someone to help me. Just to help me get through this mess. It was like Marley could read my mind, she bent down over my body and held on to me, stroking my hair and soothing me. I let all the tears fall down my puffy cheeks and I didn't want Santana to see me like this but what's done is done. I continued to tremble and all I could hear were the doctors down the hall, speaking among themselves. After about 30 minutes, Santana managed to prop me on to her lap and I curled up in a ball, trying to think happy thoughts. I honestly didn't care who saw me like this, all vulnerable in her lap. She knew how to make everything better, how to make everything shine brighter when it all just seemed pitch black. I heard a clinking of heels walking towards us which caused me to look up. It was just a random woman, but behind her was a young female nurse, about Santana's height and blonde hair.

"Are you all Miss Wilde's friends?" She smiled at us and was holding on to a file. I managed to get out of Santana's grasp and stood up, straightening myself out.

"Yes, is she okay?" I tried to keep myself stable. I didn't know whether she would say yes or no and I began to worry.

"She is awake, for now. I suggest she stays here over night if something should happen." I felt my whole face light up. Just the words and confirmation that Kitty was okay made my whole day _that_ much better. I looked over to Marley who was already standing up then over to Santana.

"I'll let you guys have some time alone with her." She grinned at me and I leaned down to kiss her forehead. I turned back to the nurse as she led us to the room Kitty was being treated in. I turned into the dim room, one of the lights had been turned off and there she was. Lying in the hospital bed with a vase of roses sitting on the table next to her. She looked over to Marley and gave us the biggest smile I have seen her make. She brought her girlfriend into a warm embrace and whispered to her ear.

"Thanks for the roses, babe." Marley nodded and kissed Kitty's forehead.

"Anything for the cripple." She giggled and Kitty hit her arm playfully. She finally looked past Marley and lit up when she saw me. I quickly bent over and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry I never got to pick you up, Q." She was almost in tears while holding on to my neck with her cold arms.

"Don't apologize. You're in a hospital bed because of me rushing you." I squeezed her tightly before letting go and moving the hair from her pale face. I felt so terrible as she just laid in the bed, holding on to Marley's hand and stroking her palm with her thumb.

"Q, I suggest you stay at Santana's place while i'm here. I don't want you alone at the apartment, okay?" Kitty's eyes were filled with sadness but there was a smile on her face, it made me hurt. I had never seen her so fallen apart but I couldn't let her see my sensitivity just yet.

"You got it, boss." I smiled calmly towards her then nodded to Marley before leaving the room. I walked down the hall to see Santana sitting back, comfortably, in the chair. She had fallen asleep and I couldn't help but giggle. I walked over to her and kissed her forehead and she began to move around in slight but slow motions. She blinked twice before rubbing her eyes and smiling at me.

"Hey, how is she?" Santana reached for my hand and rubbed the backside of it with her thumb, sending chills up my arm.

"She's still Kitty...looking good on the outside but I could hear it in her voice how hurt she was. I'm just glad Marley was there to help her out. She really needs someone like her." I looked down to Santana and pressed my lips tightly together. She stood up and hooked her arm around my waist and her hand slid into my back pocket.

"Kitty wants me to stay over your place until she gets better, if that is okay with you.."

"Let's go back to my place." She whispered into my ear and I smiled, slugging my arm over her shoulder.

* * *

As soon as we reached Santana's dorm, my phone began to ring. I was worried it may be Marley about to tell me something else happened so I immediately picked up the phone.

"Hello?!"

"Hey, why are you so jumpy?"

"Who is th-" I moved the phone away from my ear to look at the contact name, _Cam. _"What do you want?"

"Whoa relax, I just want us to go back to how we were as friends."

"Cam, if you want that to happen, you need to start accepting my choices and stop criticizing them, okay?"

"Deal, but I want to hang out with you today. Please?"

I looked over at Santana who was peering over at me, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Fine."

"Really?" He sounded as though he just won a million dollars. I mean he should feel that way, have you seen me?

"Yeah, but here's the catch. Santana is tagging along."

Her eyes grew wide, it seemed as though she realized what I had just agreed on. "I'll see you later then! Sport's Grill?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." I smiled and we said our goodbyes then hung up.

I looked to Santana and knew exactly what was about to happen. I put my phone down and immediately hugged her tightly before she could even open her mouth and refuse to go on with this idea.

"What the hell, Quinn?! Did he just ask you out on a date and you said _yes_?!" She tried pushed my away so I let her go, looking down at my feet.

"I don't want you to think I still want to be with him, I just don't like having enemies. Please don't be mad at me." I started to look up slowly to her until I met her eyes and she grabbed my hand.

"If we are doing this," she pulled me closer to her body and looked up to me, "he better not try anything stupid or I will slap him back to where he came from."

"Is there a defensive side of you I haven't seen yet?" I smirked at her and leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away.

"Possibly, it gets scary too. No kisses until after your stupid date. I wanna rub it in his face that you're mine." She let her lips come just inches away from mine then pulled away, walking to her bedroom. "You should get ready! I'll be out in 10 minutes. Go through my closet and look for an outfit." She walked out of her bedroom and snuck into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. I walked to her closet and opened it up to see all sorts of clothes. I saw a pair of skinny jeans and converse that I liked and just slid the clothes on. The shirt I had on was a navy blue and it looked good with what I was wearing. I walked out of the bedroom and knocked on the door, only to hear the water running.

"Are you taking a shower? This is _my_ date not yours!"

"Shut up, Fabray! Just grab my car keys and start the car, I'll be down soon!" I laughed and grabbed her keys then walked out of the dorm to start her car. It took about 5 minutes until I saw her walking to the car and 10 more minutes just to get to Sport's Grill. I was nervous. Not because of the date, but because Santana had to sit with Cam for an hour.

* * *

"So, this is nice huh?" Cam started the conversation off, trying not to get on Santana's bad side.

"Yeah, a few sweaty guys and greasy food sounds sweet and dandy!" Santana had a gloomy look on her face as she let her eyes wander around the restaurant. I squeezed her leg trying to signal her to be nice. I looked to Cam and noticed he had gotten tense.

"How's school?" I broke the tension and looked to Cam, hoping he could still speak.

"It's good, you are in the same class as I am, you know.." He scoffed and gave me a sweet look but I wasn't caught in it. I guess I lost all feelings for him after what he did. Or maybe I was in complete denial. The waitress walked over to us with a note pad and a pen in her hand.

"Hey guys, may I take your order?" She smiled at Cam first and lifted his hand out towards both Santana and I. She smiled then looked to us and waited for our response.

"I'll have a sprite and she will have a water I think."

"Heineken, please." She smiled and placed her hand on my thigh under the table.

"I'll just have a Miller Light." He smiled then watched as she wrote the beverages down.

"And, how about for your dinner?"

"I think we will have the mild wings, 15 pieces." I smiled and she jotted down the last of our order.

"Okay, they should be ready in just a few minutes, I'll be back." She walked away and everything became calm. But, Santana just had to open her mouth.

"So, Miller _Light?_ What's wrong with the straight forward Miller?" She leaned forward and propped her elbows on the table.

"I don't like to be reckless while driving." He gave her a cocky look as though he was so ready to lean over and punch her. I would never _ever _allow that though.

"Sounds like the only thing you're not reckless at.." Santana mumbled under her breath as she leaned back into the booth we were sitting in.

"Okay! I'm going to go wash my hands in the bathroom, I will be right back!" I stood up quickly and walked over the bathroom before anything could have stressed me out anymore.

**Santana POV  
**"Why are you such a bitch?" Cam leaned over on the table towards me and gave me a stern look.

"Why are you hitting on _my _girlfriend?" I crossed my arms over my chest and pressed my lips together while I furrow my eyebrows and squinted my eyes slightly.

"She likes me, not you." Cam tried to win this conversation but what he didn't know was that I was like a brain ninja. A total bitch when I was defending someone I loved.

"You know what, you lay off my girl, got it? The last thing I need is for her to cry about how you couldn't control your baby dick and you stuck it where it shouldn't be. One more thing before she gets back, you're right. She doesn't like me. She _loves _me. Don't get too comfortable tonight, this date is almost over." I flared my nostrils at him and I saw how speechless he was, he couldn't believe what I just did but then he grinned. Why he grinned, I don't know. I saw Quinn coming back and I smiled at him before she sat down.

"What'd I miss?" Quinn could obviously feel the heat that was coming off my body, like I was about to just go all Rambo on this little bitch's ass. I couldn't calm myself down by myself but it seemed as though my girlfriend knew me more than I knew myself. She grabbed my hand while it was on the table and looked over to me with concerned eyes. I gave her a reassuring smile then looked back to Cam who was almost burning a hole through our hands. Our food was being walked over by the waitress and you could see the heat radiating off the wings while they had been placed on the table.

"Enjoy!" She walked away quickly and it took no time for us to grab our plates and dig in.

* * *

**Marley POV**

"Babe, are you hungry?" I was with Kitty all day. I couldn't leave her side, I was practically glued there. I watched her as she played on the iPad I brought for her entertainment.

"I am, but I don't want you to leave me here alone." Kitty smiled at me and put the iPad down, reaching her hand out to me. I gladly took it as I walked over to her side and sat on the chair I propped next to her bed. She pressed her lips on my nose and I just scrunched my nose up and smiled, keeping my eyes shut. "Can you do me a huge favor, M?"

"Of course, Kitty." I looked over to her and smiled.

"Can you make sure Quinn is okay?" She reached for her phone and handed it to me.

"Yes, I have her number by the way, dork." I stood up and dialed her number then leaned down to peck Kitty's lips. I walked out of the room and heard the ringing continue, non stop. Finally it went to her voicemail and I became worried. I sent her a text, hoping she would reply, still no answer. I walked back into the room and look at Kitty with a concerned expression.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She never answered. I know she left with Santana though." I reached down and tried not to let her freak out.

"Well, maybe they are out on a date or something."

"Yeah, maybe." I smiled at her and sat back down, getting as comfortable as possible, knowing I would be sleeping here tonight.

* * *

**Quinn POV  
**All of the wings were gone within minutes and we had already paid. Santana only had one beer then a glass of water and of course Cam had two because he was trying to prove something to her. We were walking out of the restaurant and I was standing between Santana and Cam. I was just about to say goodbye to Cam and leave until he grabbed my hand and hugged me, pulling me away from Santana.

"Thank's for coming. I had a good time." He kissed my cheek and I felt myself get red. Once he pulled away I smiled and he left, which left me with my messy confused self and a very pissed off girlfriend. I turned slowly and looked at her, hoping to god she wouldn't blow up.

"You done making out with your boyfriend?" She walked over to me and gently grabbed my hand, walking me to the car.

"You're not mad?" I looked at her, surprised but extremely relieved, then sat down in the car.  
She sat down in the driver seat and pulled out, driving back to the dorm.

"Well, I am a little bothered but I know he only did that to get to me. I won't let him get to me though. Plus, he's not the one who will be sleeping with you tonight." She looked over at me and winked, grabbing my hand and kissing it tenderly. After about 5 more minutes, we were in her dorm, kicking our shoes off and making our way to her bed. She took my face into her hands and kissed my lips passionately before slowly sitting down on the bed and pulling me between her legs. I stood there, in a trance, and felt her hands run up my thighs and grab the hem of my shirt. She pulled it off with ease then unbuttoned my jeans. I began to pull them off and kick them off my feet. Her lips attacked my chest and left their mark all over my torso. She sucked on my neck then kissed my stomach while unhooking my bra. It flew to the floor and I had been pulled on to her. She took no time in pulling her own shirt off and I removed her jeans. I looked up and saw her toned stomach and abs. I smiled and placed my hand on them and kissed up her body, removing all the remaining clothes on both our heated bodies. She whimpered when my tongue grazed over her breast and my hands wandered down to her heated core. Everything moved in such a crazy speed, like a roller-coaster. It was a rush and it made my stomach get butterflies. Her fingers ran through my hair and I looked up to her as I kissed down her body, to her wetness.

"Quinn.." That was the last thing I heard from her before everything just took its own way. Our moans and gasps filled the room and sweat began to build on our foreheads and the small of our backs. After all the work I got up and pressed my forehead against hers and kissed her gently, letting my lips part, giving her access to my tongue. I could taste myself on her lips and tongue, her hot breath mixed with mine and we slowly fell asleep in each other's warm embrace.


	10. Chapter 9 - Don't Trust Me

**Okay, so I am reading a book now and the chapters switch between POV's so I thought maybe I should do that for this chapter but it will be about Karley or most of it will. Sorry if you don't like this arrangement but I wanna spice things up a bit. Please leave a review! I am a review whore and I'm not afraid to admit it lol!**

**To Boringsiot's review: I'm glad that you caught those things. I just want to let you know that the things that occur in my chapters have all happened in a relative way to me. All of the events in last chapter will lead to some action in this chapter or next chapter. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 9**

**Marley POV**

I felt the warm air in the room. It hugged me like a warm blanket and it felt nice. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Kitty laid out on her back with pillows all around her body. She got cold last night some how and begged for me to cuddle with her but I couldn't. Instead, I just put the pillows around her body, hoping it would keep her warm. She began to twist around in the bed and soon enough she opened her eyes and let her attention fall on me.

"Hey, you slept here?" She propped herself up with her elbows and pulled a pillow on to her lap. I smiled at her and stood up slowly.

"I wasn't just going to leave you here, I didn't have the heart to leave you alone." I walked over to the bathroom that was in the back of the room. It was small and crammed up. I had asked for a toothbrush last night because I knew I would be here for as long as Kitty was. I brushed my teeth quickly and returned to Kitty, who was now back in a deep sleep. I walked over to the side of the bed and moved the strand of hair covering her face. I pulled the blanket up and covered her body, knowing she had been cold last night. Everything in this room seemed to be broken. It brought the mood down in the area but somehow Kitty kept everything alive. She began to stir in the bed again and this time she woke up and stayed awake.

"Are you going to be with me all day? Or do you need to go do things?" Kitty reached her hand up and ran her fingers through her hair. The robe that was on her had opened slightly near her ribs and I saw the largest bruise on her body. I gasped and brought my hand to my mouth while rushing over to her.

"Forget that, what the hell happened? I thought you got hit from the back!" I reached for her robe and opened it a tad more and came across the rest of the bruise.

"Sweetie, don't freak out. I got hit on the side and this is the only _huge_ bruise that I have." She cupped her hands on my cheeks and brought me in close. "It's okay. I think I will only be in here for another day or two so don't worry." She kissed my forehead and I felt my heart start pumping. Although she may have been cold, her lips were soft and warm. I grinned down at her and placed my hands over hers before we were interrupted by the nurse.

"Hello ladies, I hope you both slept well. I have the reports here about your accident." She walked over to us and opened the folder and pushed the papers around to give us a visual of it. "It doesn't look like you have any broken bones and there was no internal bleeding so you should be out in a jiffy. The only thing that we caught was a patch of bruises over your rib area which we looked at carefully and saw no signs of a fractured or broken rib. You were a lucky one Miss Wilde." She smiled at us and nodded.

"Thank you." I spoke up, thankful to anyone and everyone who watched over Kitty while I was in the waiting room. I started to watch the nurse leave and once she was no where in my sight, I leaned over and kissed Kitty on the lips.

"You stay here, I am going to go buy you some food. I'm pretty sure you don't like the microwave stuff they give you here." I laughed in unison with her and she nodded.

"Nothing unhealthy please!" She shouted right before I left and I turned at the end of the door.

"You're worrying about your weight in a time like this? Tsk tsk, Kitten." I smiled and left to the lobby where there happened to be a small Starbucks and strolled over to see there was barely anyone in line. I walked behind a short boy who was with his mother and looked up at the menu. All I wanted was the Frappe's. They tasted so good but I was here for Kitty first. I decided to get her a wrap and I would buy myself a caramel frappe. After about 5 minutes, the line had decreased and I was ordering.

"Hi, what can I get you?"

"Uhh, may I have the spinach and feta breakfast wrap? Also, a caramel frappe, tall? Thanks." I smiled and slowly handed over a $20 bill. I got my change back and walked over to the counter to wait for the food. It would only take about 10 minutes for it to all be ready.

* * *

**Santana POV**

I woke up slowly, my breathing was unsteady and I knew why. Quinn was sleeping on top of me, arms wrapped around my neck and mine were around her waist. We were both nude and I felt the warmth of her body surrounding me. I pecked the top of her head and she began to shift on me. Her head twisted up and she met eye contact with me.

"Good morning.." She groaned out then plopped her head back on to my chest between my breasts.

"Hey, you. Are you going to class today?" I nudged at her, trying to keep her up.

"I don't want to, I just wanna stay here with you." She mumbled into my skin and I giggled because it had tickled me.

"Well, telling from your little flirt session yesterday, I thought you wanted to be with her boyfriend." I smiled down at her but she definitely took it the completely wrong way. She cocked her head and pushed herself off my body.

"He's not my boyfriend. I don't even like him like that anymore. Why do you think that?" She stood up and pulled my shirt on to her body and put her black underwear on that was barely covered by the shirt.

"I was just messing with you babe, don't get like that." I propped myself up on my elbows and thought for a second. Why was she getting so defensive over this whole thing? She knew it was a joke but now it seems as though it isn't. "Q, is there something you need to tell me?" I sat up properly and pulled the sheets over my exposed body and looked over to the bathroom to where she just walked into.

"No, we can talk later, I am going to go check on Kitty today."

"Alright, I'll take you."

"No it's okay, I can walk there or take the bus." She walked out of the bathroom with her hair brushed and make-up already on. She pulled a pair of sweatpants out of my drawer and slid them on then a pair of boots.

"W-why can't I go?" I felt so confused and misplaced. Maybe I rushed into everything too much but she is just as guilty. She purposely went on that dinner fling yesterday for some reason.

"I just wanna see Kitty today, please understand." She quickly grabbed her phone then just before I heard her leave I shouted out to her.

"Take my car at least!" I waited for a response but heard nothing except the jingling of my keys then the door shut.

* * *

**Kitty POV**

Marley was a sweetheart, the prince charming every girl wanted but in the female version. I had waited for a while in my petite hospital bed then saw her waltz in.

"Hey, baby." She smiled sweetly at me then placed a small brown bag on the little table next to me. It was from Starbucks and that made me thrilled already. "I got you a spinach wrap, so don't be a child about this." She giggled at me and pulled my breakfast out and handed one half over to me. It was pretty large and I doubted that I could eat the whole thing.

"Do you want the other half? It's pretty big for me right now."

She nodded to me with a gentle smile on her face and grabbed the other half, taking a small bite out of it soon after I took a bite. "If you get this weird thought that you shouldn't be eating any of this then don't sweat it, I already went to the nurse about the food and if its all a good choice." She handed me the caramel frappe she had been holding and I smiled.

"I love this one." I gladly took a sip and handed it back to her.

"I love it more!" She laughed in a joking matter and continued to eat the wrap. I looked over to the door when I saw a tall shadow come across it. I didn't exactly know who it was but then I saw the perfect person to walk in. _Quinn Fabray._

"I thought you would never visit me!" I laughed and she walked over to me and hugged me lightly.

"Yeah right, I ditched my girlfriend for you. I think I am going to be yelled at for the rest of the night." She scratched her head and had this look of guilt spread over her face.

"What'd you do?" I got up in my bed and tried to get as comfortable as possible. She pulled up a chair and sat in it, leaning on the backside for support.

"I went on a date with Cam yesterday-"

"You did what?! And you _think _she is going to yell at you?!" My eyes were wide, full of just pure surprise and worry. I didn't want Quinn to leave Santana for this guy. He was a complete jerk and a dick. I looked over to Marley who was gulping down the frappe in awe.

"Wait! Let me finish! I took her with me and I got up to go to the bathroom but I think something heated happened between them, someone might have said something to piss the other one off and by the end of the night, Cam kissed my cheek. Yes, I got red and I smiled but not for the feeling of love or anything! I didn't want to push him off and I didn't want him to think I hated him. I'm giving him a chance to be my friend again but nothing more. I love Santana, I don't want anyone else. Cam is just some stupid boy."

"Well what the hell are you doing here telling me this?! Go get your woman!" I raised my hand and pointed out the door. Quinn didn't even flinch. She just sat there, completely still, then looked down at her feet.

"Kitty, I'm scared. I love her a lot but theres this part of me that is telling me not to be with her. It's not that I don't want to actually be with her, it's because I don't want to hurt her. You know how I can get. I don't want to be the bitch who made her cry. I want her to love me just as much as I love her. Cam needs to back off and I need to ask you a huge favor."

Quinn started to speak low, thinking someone may hear us from outside the room. My mouth shot open then I smiled, evil had filled every inch of my face and revenge was being seen in my eyes. _This_ was something I was _very_ good at.

* * *

**Santana POV -5 hours later-**

I looked up to the clock to see that it was already almost 6 o'clock at night. Quinn has been gone all day and it left me here to think, alone. I couldn't stop reliving the event yesterday, that kiss he gave her. It was just on the cheek but it obviously meant something if she blushed, right? I kept trying to tell myself that she loved me more, that she wouldn't leave me or cheat on me for this stupid boy. That's not what Quinn would do. But then again, I don't know what to believe anymore. I looked at my watch this time and only 2 minutes went by, obviously two minutes was all that I needed. Quinn had just unlocked the door and walked in with puffy cheeks and red eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I got up quickly and walked over to her, lifting her face trying to make her look me in the eye. She just kept her head down and I tried to move my head around to see her face.

"We need to talk, please.." She grabbed my hand but refused to make eye-contact. I grew worried but eventually made my way to the couch where we both sat, just a body length apart.

"What's on your mind?" I grabbed her hands and brought them close to me, hoping to god she would tell me _everything._

"I don't want you to hate me or think that I am the worst person you will ever be with. Last night, with Cam, that was just me being as nice as I could be. I know it seemed as though I was letting him get all over me but I just want you to know that there is absolutely nothing going on between us." She stared right into my eyes and I saw hers begin to glisten, the tears were building up and bound to fall.

"Babe, it's okay. That's all I needed to know, I was actually really scared you would leave me but I also thought you wouldn't."

The tears that welled up in her eyes began to trickle down her cheek and drop from her chin. "Don't get scared, okay? I don't know if we can be together. This is going to sound really cliché but it's not you, it's me. I know how I can get, I know I seem like a flirt. I let anyone hit on me because half the time I don't realize it and I can't be mean unless I am protecting someone important in my life. I just want you to be happy. I don't want to hurt you, San. I care about you way too much and I love you-"

I put my finger on her lips to shut her up then quickly pulled her in to a deep and loving kiss. As soon as I pulled away, I opened my eyes and waited for her to do the same. "You don't need to be perfect. You don't have to be the girl that everyone expects you to be. I love you for you and I just want you to know that with any and every decision you make, I will support you. Just promise me something, Q."

She looked down at our hands then back up to my eyes. "Anything." Her tears began to subside and everything seemed to have slowed down.

"Promise me you would never, ever, be with someone who makes you feel like you're nothing. Cam isn't a good guy. I'm not saying that out of jealousy, I'm saying that out of facts and things I have seen. Don't trust him please." I leaned in close to her and let our foreheads press together, leaving just a slight distance between our lips.

"You have no idea..how much I love you right now." She leaned in closer and let our noses graze against each other.

"Don't leave, tonight. If you want us to take a break, we can. But don't leave." I whispered against her lips and smiled when she inched closer.

"I don't want to take a break after this talk. Now I know how great of a person you are and how understanding you can be." I felt her warm breath hit my lips as she spoke and I was about to dip in but she spoke again. "Last night was perfect by the way. I rea-" I cut her off with a kiss. After I pulled away I stood up and put my hand out.

"We can continue what we started if you want." I winked at her and she took my hand then wrapped her arms around my neck once she stood up.

"I'd rather relax and cuddle tonight if that's okay with you?" She was smiling, I felt her cheek pressed up against the side of mine and I gladly walked with her to my bedroom.

"That sounds like a plan, Quinn." We quickly removed our clothes and she put a shirt on and handed me her shorts.

"No shirt for you, not after I discovered those abs of yours." I felt myself blushing hard and let my shirt fall off, revealing my toned core. "Hurry up and get in bed with me, San." She quickly pulled me down on the bed and wrapped her arms around me, bringing me into a warm embrace.

* * *

**Marley POV**

I never knew what it was like to love someone so much. Not in a girlfriend or boyfriend way. In a sister type of relationship. The way Quinn and Kitty connected was remarkable and I wished I had someone close like that. I didn't really know what it was like to even have siblings so I'm sure I would love to even have a brother. Kitty was looking through the iPad on Facebook and I caught her scrolling through her friend's list.

"Whatcha up to, detective?" I smirked at her and she glanced up at me with this sneaky smile.

"Well, I have to find my friend who is an expert at boy trouble."

"Why would you need that friend?" I was guessing Quinn had asked for Kitty to be a mischievous girl and ruin Cam in such a mental way that he would leave Quinn and Santana alone.

"Quinn really wants me to teach Cam a lesson but not to leave any physical evidence.." She was smiling at the iPad in a mean looking matter and it scared me a bit but also turned me on. _Wait what_? I shook my head and watched as she scrolled.

"So what does your friend have to do with this?" I looked curiously and tried to study her face, maybe she would give off some attitude or weird facial expression that would lead to some answers. She jerked her head back and looked at me.

"See that's where you are wrong." She smiled then turned the iPad to me. I grabbed it and looked at the profile that it was on. I was surprised, at first I didn't know what she meant about me being wrong but now I knew. "My friend here is the best,_ best_, person to go to for boy trouble. They are like a damn FBI agent when it comes to this shit."

"Well one question," I looked up at her and smiled as I pressed on the profile picture. "Who the hell is Kurt Hummel?"


	11. Chapter 10 - Take Me Home

**My last chapter was just a drama bomb. I know it may not seem that way but I brought Kurt in for all you Klaine shippers. Also, for you guys who are or have been worrying about Quinn and her little love triangle, just be patient. There will be bumps on the road but girls/guys just know that in the end, Quinn will be with the one she is meant to be with, whether it is Cam or Santana. It is obvious who it is! **Remember I am a review whore so please don't be scared to comment about the chapter!****

**Nerdwithoutglasses: I sense a little Klaine being worked into this story... Please do!..**

**And so I will! This will be a very sweet Klaine filled chapter! I know some of you have wanted it bad so here you go!**

**Chapter 10**

**Quinn POV**

I was in the middle of listening to a gruesome lecture when the bell rang. Cam had rushed out of class and walked over to his locker only to be waiting for me. I saw him leaning against the worn out-door of his locker with a smirk on his face and a look in his eyes that screamed desperate. I walked past him, knowing he wasn't worth my time at the moment. I guess this was my way of saying to never try to kiss me in front of my girlfriend ever again. He walked after me and started to walk in a slow stride, simultaneous as my feet. I looked forward, trying to not focus on him at all. He just never seemed to give up and it aggravated me. I just wanted him to back off but I wasn't the type of person to just turn around and bitch him out. At least, I am not like that anymore. Kitty was nowhere to be found, she couldn't be here to help me and get me out of this mess. Neither was Marley, but Santana had always been here. I turned quickly and walked towards her class room where she was walking out of in a gloomy and tired-some way. She saw Cam trying to keep up with me and she shot a mean glare right at him.

"Didn't you get enough of my bitching at the restaurant?" She snapped at him and took a step towards him before I could grab her hand.

"Babe.." I whispered under my breath, knowing I had to calm her down somehow.

"No, Q. He just won't give up and it is bothering me. Just go back to the dorm before I smash his not so pretty little face" She took a huge step closer until she was just inches from his face and he flinched back, avoiding any contact. I quickly pulled her back and tried to calm her down before something goes down between the two of them.

"San, stop it, please. Let's just go." I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side. "He's not worth it." As soon as we got further away I walked over to a quiet area of the campus where no one had normally walked by. "San, he isn't going to listen to us. I know someone who can handle this just as well as we can, okay?"

"And who would that be exactly?" She raised an eyebrow at me then opened her mouth to argue again. "Q, he keeps hitting on you and it's bothering me a lot. I know you think you may have just seen my protective side but that is nothing compared to what I would do. I swear if her ever hurts you-"

"He won't," I cupped her cheeks in my hands and brought her face close to mine, "because I have you here to protect me."

"Yeah, okay you're right." She kissed my cheek tenderly then grabbed the sides of my shoulders, pulling me in for a warm embrace. I felt her rest her head on my chest and I smiled into her hair. "So who is going to take care of this?" She whispered into the fabric of my shirt.

"Blaine, he knows what to do in these situations." I kissed the top of her head and finally pulled away to make eye contact. "I can shoot him a text now and he will be here in no time." She nodded to me and I wrapped my arm over her shoulder and kissed her temple after feeling her hand come around my back and grab on to my waist. We walked to her car and I sat in the passenger seat while texting Blaine.

_Lots of boy trouble, San can't handle it and neither can I. Think you still got the groove?  
_-Q

_Do I? I started the groove!_  
_-Blaine_

"He's on his way now, I think he can do this alone. How about we go to the library? I seriously need to study for the stupid exam we are having.

* * *

**Blaine POV**

Whenever Quinn gets a boyfriend, I always seem to be the knight in shining armor to come and rescue the day. In this case, she wants me to take care of a stripper boy who most likely has never had sex in his life because he's too busy wacking it all day! My Ducati definitely wasn't a sign of me being the gay guy, so when I pulled up and Cam saw me, he was in awe of the motorcycle.

"Nice Ducati, bro." He kept a good stern look on the body and the design.

"Thanks but don't call me bro." I stepped off my bike and put the stand out, letting it lean over as I leaned on it. "So you're Cam?"

He looked at me, partly scared but defensive. "How do you know my name?"

"Quinn Fabray, you know her right?" I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a questioning look.

"Of course he does, I haven't met him yet but I know all about him." A tall man was walking towards us. He was almost 5'10 and his hair was brown with a strip of blond. I couldn't help but notice his eyes, like a splash of every natural color was put in them. "Cam, you realize how much of a dick you are to just try to steal a girl? If you really cared about her, you would let her be happy not stressed out."

The tone in his voice was strong and demanding, it made me smile at the fact that he could just make Cam his little bitch right now. I snapped out of the gaze and began to take over where this strange man left off. "You need to leave Quinn alone, don't bother her unless she is single. If we get another complaint I think this will have to be settled in a more forceful way. I hear you're and MMA fighter, I've looked into it a bit in my high school years. Don't test our patience. One more thing, we should be the least of your worries, Santana is the real bitch if you press the wrong buttons. We aren't being assholes to you, we are merely warning you for your own good." Cam was giving us both a fiery look as though we had just pissed off the wrong guy today. He took a step towards us and clutched his fists.

"Quinn doesn't know what or who she wants."

"She's a grown woman and telling from how you have been described to me, you're still 10. Now go hit on some other girl that doesn't have self-respect like Quinn does." Kurt got in his face and smirked at Cam as he turned to walk away. "Stay golden, Pony Boy." He shouted out to Cam, ignoring Kurt's comment, who kept walking. I looked at him and smiled, putting my hand out to shake his hand. "I haven't properly introduced myself, I am Blaine Anderson." He smiled widely at me and took my hand in a firm grasp and shook it. "Kurt Hummel." He let go and squinted from the brightness of the sun. "You're a close friend of Quinn?"

"Yeah, she's like the sister I never had." I laughed and kept my eyes on his face. His jaw had a perfect line which made his smile seem bigger than it should. "Quinn has never talked about you before, do you live here in Miami?"

"No I am actually a very close friend of Kitty. She called me and told me to get down here ASAP because there was boy trouble that needed resolving."

"So you have never met Quinn?" I looked at him, confused, thinking that he had known Quinn from how convincing he was to Cam.

"I have, just not a lot. We only met once or twice when I visited Kitty over the breaks I had. I pretty much left college mid year because I couldn't stand all the guys stalking up on me. Asking me way too many questions."

"So I should shut up, huh?" I joked and he put a hand on my shoulder and laughed with me.

"Haha, no, no you are fine. They just jumped to everything way too quickly and never thought of how uncomfortable they made me feel."

"Well how about we have a little 'family reunion' and have dinner at Quinn's place? I'll text her now if you want to?" I grabbed my phone and went through my contacts list abruptly, looking for Quinn's name.

_Hey, I am going over with a new friend, mind if we all have dinner?  
-Blaine_

_Yeah, of course. Just in time, Kitty is back home and Santana is making steak and mashed potatoes as we speak.  
-Q_

_Awesome, on my way!  
-Blaine_

He nodded quickly to me and looked around in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Well I got here on a bus, so I don't know when the next one gets here." He gave me this half-smile and I felt so bad that I came in my Ducati, but I wasn't going to leave him here like an abandoned puppy. _Jesus he is like a cute puppy. Whoa, Blaine snap out of it! _

"You can hop on the back of my bike and I will gladly take you there." I grabbed my bike and kicked the stand up and sat on it.

"No I don't want to intrude or anything."

"Kurt, relax, hop on." I smiled at him and he shook his head with a grin on his face and got on the back of the bike. "Here you go, I don't have two helmets so I'll let you have mine." I handed him the black helmet and he quickly put it on. He put his hands on my shoulder and I shook my head. "Kurt you can hold on to my waist, I really don't mind. It's much safer if you do." I felt him chuckle then his hands came around my body and held on tightly. I started to twist the right handle and the power of the bike sent a loud sound to shoot through the parking lot. I brought my feet up and began to ride to Quinn's apartment.

* * *

As soon as I pulled in to the parking area and found a spot, Kurt and I walked up to the apartment where the smell of grilled steak and freshly made mashed potatoes drifted into the hall way. The front door was unlocked so I turned the knob and walked in with Kurt standing right behind me.

"Kurt! You're here!" Kitty ran over and jumped on Kurt like she hadn't seen him in a lifetime. He smiled and caught her while she was in mid-air and I turned to see Quinn.

"I don't get a _Notebook_ hug like that? I see how it is." I laughed and she walked over to me and gave me a big and warm hug.

"Everyone sit down, the food is ready!" Santana was out on the balcony where the grill had been and she walked in with a plate of steak and set it on the table. Santana walked back outside and put the top of the grill down and turned it off.

"Since when did you know how to cook all the fancy things?" I questioned her talent and teased her when she walked by me and rolled her eyes.

"You have been gone for a while Blaine, you need lots of catching up to do." She brought the plates out and set them down on the table with a bottle of wine.

"Now that everyone is here, Marley this is Blaine and Kurt, boys this is my lovely and flawless girlfriend. They are pretty close to Quinn and I. Blaine you have obviously met Kurt so Kurt this is Santana, Quinn's girlfriend." Everyone was shaking hands for about 10 seconds then we finally sat down and served ourselves. We all sat there, eating out food and the clinking of the forks and knives. Soon enough, our laughter filled the room and the girls kept giving each other loving glances but not about each other, it was about Kurt and I.

"So, how'd you two meet?" Santana popped the question and I saw Quinn and Kitty peer over at each other.

"Well, your two little mischievous friends here sent us on a little boy hunting trip." I saw Kurt start laughing and he covered his mouth, avoiding to choke or spit out.

"Boy hunting? As in you guys tracked down Cam?!" Her jaw dropped and she looked over to Quinn who was a light shade of red.

"What?! They were both available and Cam is getting on both our nerves! You know this!" Quinn immediately looked innocent and Santana looked back over to Kurt.

"I'm starting to like you already, thanks boys. You just saved a face from being smashed." She chuckled at her own joke which led to us laughing all over again. Soon enough, the bottle of wine was empty and the food was stuffed into our stomachs. Marley took Kitty to her room and stayed in there with her. The four of us left in the dining room heard some muffled giggles then it grew silent and we gave each other knowing glances.

Quinn and Santana were all over each other, completely oblivious of us. Santana kissed Quinn's temple then stood up to look right at the both of us. "Alright, boys, we are off to bed. Thank you for joining us, it's good to see you again Blaine. Nice meeting you Kurt, please come back soon. We don't mind the company." Santana smiled and grabbed Quinn's hand before disappearing in to Quinn's room. I looked over to Kurt and caught him looking at me.

**Kurt POV  
**I don't think he knew I was gay, or maybe he did. He just caught me staring at him cause god it was hard not to! I couldn't help but notice the masculine figure he had and he really did clean up well. His hair had gel on every inch of his head just to keep his hair in place. I felt my cheeks burn red when we met eye contact. He gave me a cheeky grin and got up a few seconds before I did.

"I can take you home if you want. You have a place to stay don't you?" He looked at me and I immediately became embarrassed. I wasn't thinking when I flew down here. I completely forgot to book a hotel room for the night before I settled in somewhere else. He sensed something was wrong and began to chuckle. "No place to stay, I can see it on your face." We walked down to the parking lot and he got on his bike and handed me the helmet again. "Let's go, Hummel." I smiled wide towards him, he really knew how to make a man smile. We rode for about 10 minutes before we reached a small house in a decent neighborhood. He hopped off the bike after I set my feet on the floor and we walked to his front door. He put the shiny key into the nowhere near rusted lock and opened the front door to reveal a very welcoming home. "Welcome to my cave." He smiled and let me in first, making sure I had my bag on my back.

"So, are you going to take me to a hotel or something? I'm guessing you want to drop your things off before we leave." I looked at him innocently and grinned.

"Kurt, you're crazy. You can sleep here tonight." He smiled and grabbed my bag, placing it next to his bedroom door.

"But I don't want to intrude. Please, it would be too much trouble." He walked into his room and came back out with a pillow and a blanket.

"I have a couch and you need a place to stay. My room is all yours, if you need a tooth-brush, I have everything you need in my bathroom cabinet. Breakfast is ready in the morning at 7." He smiled and set the pillow and blanket down on his bed and walked me to his room. "Seriously it's no trouble. Get a good nights rest and I will be on the couch if you need me in the morning." With that being said he shut the door and I got the clothes off my body. I laid down on his bed and realized it was one of those memory bed's and I felt so comfortable. His bed was cold, which I liked a lot. I let my eyes close shut and slowly I drifted into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 11 - Give Me Love

**(A/N) Okay so A lot of you have been viewing my Insagram fanpage and have read my Brittana story! If you haven't read it, just go to my Instagram (TeamFaberrittana) or go to the tags and look for #BrittanaLOS . It is my first Brittana story but not my first fanfiction so it is worth reading.**

**Shout out to my friend Ozzy who is just so fond of Blaine and Kurt (sarcasm intended) ;) I know he is reading this right now! Also, remember to review! I love, love, ****_love, _****all of your comments and it boosts my writing self-esteem! Thank you loves!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Quinn POV  
**I woke up with an ache in my back the size of Texas. It had been a long night obviously because I noticed my clothes were scattered all over the floor along with Santana's. She was in my arms wrapped up, under the covers, breathing softly into my neck. It tickled me slightly, making me wriggle just a bit. She began to stir in her sleep then she murmured something.

"Kitty...came in...mmm." She tightened her grip around my waist then smiled against my neck.

"What'd she do, Hun?" I whispered into her ear then kissed her head. She began moving around again then opened her eyes slowly.

"She said...uhh...something about mom's...I think she was delusional." She giggled to herself as she began to wake up slowly and nuzzled her nose against my neck. I smiled and began to snicker, thinking of how surprised Kitty may have looked when she saw us in bed. _Naked_. I started thinking about what Santana just told me, laughing at how ridiculous it sounded. Mom's, haha, why would Kitty ever say that? I smiled to myself and slowly the smile was wiped away from my face faster than you could blink your eye.

"Oh shit shit, shit!" I jumped up from bed, knocking Santana over and almost pushing her off the bed completely. She shot her body up and looked at me like I was crazy.

"What the hell happened? Did I do something?" She propped herself up with her elbows and looked baffled for a moment before shuffling out of bed and walking over to me, clutching my arms and bringing me to eye-contact. I blinked twice before noticing how her eyes were glistening even from the darkness that consumed my room like a vortex. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" She looked extremely concerned and I couldn't help but feel sorry for what she was about to go through.

"What Kitty said about mom's, she meant my mother and possibly my father are coming over. They visit on break with work but I didn't expect it to be this soon!" I escaped her grasp and began to pace around the room, running my fingers through my hair. She seemed to have just been as still as a statue and it worried me. I stopped walking and turned to face her, hoping she wouldn't freak out. "My parents don't know I am bisexual, or they do but- ugh!" I started pacing again but this time she was the one to stop me.

"Quinn, what's so bad about that? Are you worried that I would want you to tell them?" I looked innocently in to her soft eyes and nodded in embarrassment. "Sweetie, I would never force you to do that, but if they are coming over shouldn't they alrea-" As soon as she was about to finish her sentence, there was a knock on my bedroom door, _not my front door, the bedroom door! _I jumped up in surprise then scrambled around my room, looking for Santana's clothes then throwing dirty clothes to the side and back to Santana.

"Be there in a second!"

"Relax!" She hissed, trying not to speak too loudly. "Just walk out calmly and I will stay in here! If they ask who is in here just say it's me and that you came in to check on me but you slept on the couch!" I looked at her, surprised she thought so fast under pressure then I kissed her cheek and nodded.

"Okay, get in bed and just wait." She nodded then hopped into bed while I crept over to the door and snuck out, trying not to let my parents look in to my room.

"Hey, Quinnie!" My mom took a firm grasp on me and I just stood there, hoping this would soon be over.

"Hi mom." I spat out, knowing if I wasn't going to play nice, I might as well act like I was happy. Although, I wasn't doing a very good job at that.

"Is there someone in there? I thought I heard-" I cut my dad off before he could continue.

"Just a friend. I was checking in on her to see if she was awake." I smiled, suspiciously, switching my look from my mom to my dad. They grew curious and I noticed the tension building up. Next thing I knew, I felt the beads of sweat building up on my forehead from how nervous I was getting. I felt my hands get clammy then I knew that I was about to just burst and plead for mercy. I just wanted to tell them, tell them I wasn't just going through a phase. Tell them that it was real, that Santana actually made me feel the way they explained how my "husband" would make me feel. I couldn't hold back anymore, I was about to blurt it out. Then my bed room door opened.

"Hey, Q, my boyfriend called and asked if- oh Hi there!" Santana smiled at my parents then walked over to introduce herself. "Sorry, I just got out of bed, I am Santana. Quinn and I are classmates and best friends!" She was speaking in a higher pitched voice, a happier voice you could say. I scoffed under my breath at how obvious this was to me but how oblivious my parents were. They shook her hand and she turned back to me. "So, Q, I need your help with the toothbrush and stuff. I don't know where they are! My boyfriend wants to take me out to dinner tonight to celebrate."

"Oh okay, sure thing." I grinned then turned to my parents. "Mom, dad, please excuse us." They smiled in acceptance and began to start a conversation with each other.

"Nice one, Lopez." I smirked, closing the bathroom door behind us and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Anything to get us alone." She leaned in slowly, inches away from my lips. I could feel her breath hitting my lips and her eyes shut then a knock interrupted us on the door. "Ughhh!" She groaned and I smiled, pushing her away and opening the door.

"Quinnie, your father and I are going to get breakfast now. Call me if you need me!" My mother smiled at me but once her eyes fell on Santana, I felt this strange sense of distrust. I turned to see if Santana noticed and of course, she did. My parents left, slamming the door behind them but not in an aggressive way. Santana bit her lip and slapped my butt before walking out of the bathroom. I blushed and chased her, tackling her on to the couch.

"My parents sense something is up, you better watch yourself, Lopez." I leaned down to kiss her but she pulled her lips away. "Stop!"

"Why? I gotta watch myself, remember?" She winked at me then managed to push me off before getting up and strolling back to the bedroom.

"You're going to regret that!" I chased after her and shut my bedroom door behind me before being pulled on to my bed.

* * *

**Kurt POV**

It was about 10 in the morning, I had absolutely no idea where I was. I opened my eyes slowly, basking in the room I was in. It took me a moment or two to remember exactly where I was then I smiled, knowing why and how I got here. I pushed myself up with my elbows and leaned over the bed, looking for my shoes. They were nowhere to be found or most likely kicked under the bed. I shrugged my shoulders and leaped off the bed, landing unsteadily on my feet in front of the bedroom door. I stepped out to find the shorter yet stunning man sleeping on the couch. His arm was slung over his eyes and his legs were crossed over each other. The blanket seemed to have rolled off the top of his body over the night. I couldn't imagine how cold he must be, I quietly snuck over and grabbed the corners of the blanket. He began to stir as I moved the blanket over his tense body, covering him in a warm fabric. He mumbled in his sleep, "mm, Kurt." My eyes widened quickly and I jumped back. I didn't know if I should be scared or flattered. Maybe he was just confused in his dream, or maybe we were both doing something in his dream. _Naughty? No, no stop it Kurt! _I walked over to his kitchen and saw breakfast had been made. But he was sleeping on his couch? My jaw fell open when I realized that he woke up just to make me breakfast. My cheeks felt like lava and I knew I was blushing. No one has ever made me breakfast let alone thought of me before themselves. I smiled and took a bite out of the toast with butter smeared on it. After a few minutes, I saw movement on the couch, knowing he was waking up. He propped himself up and looked over to me with this drunk look on his face. One eye was half closed and his hair was a hot mess. I never noticed the curls that he had because he seemed to have always put gel in his hair. He had a five o'clock shadow that looked way too sexy on a man and it made me tingle.

"I see you've found the jackpot? Sorry if it's cold, I was tired but I knew you might have been hungry when you woke up."

"No, it tastes great. Thank you for this, you really didn't have to." I gave him a sweet smile before taking another bite. He stood up slowly, only wearing a pair of boxers. My eyes wandered and I felt nothing but excitement jumping all around my body. He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the gallon of orange juice and poured himself a cup. I heard him gulping it down before disappearing into the bathroom. I couldn't do anything about it, him walking around half-naked. I honestly didn't want to tell him to put clothes on because his butt was perfect in those boxers and his toned abs were just mesmerizing. I heard the water running in the bathroom which meant he was taking a shower. I smiled to myself then reached over to my phone to call Kitty.

"Hey!"

"Oh hey, Hummel. Where did you stay at? I thought you wanted to stay over my place?" She was concerned, maybe because she had no idea I ran off with the hottest guy in Miami.

"Well Blaine said-"

"Whoa," I heard the bed creaking in the back then a girl groaning. A few things were being kicked around then a door was closed. She just left her room. "You went home with Blaine?! Tell me _everything!_ I want to know all the juicy stuff!"

I looked over to the bathroom door to see if he was done but he obviously wasn't. "Well," I paused just to make her annoyed and she was eager because I couldn't hear the slightest breath escape her mouth. "I slept in his room but he slept on the couch, almost naked!" She gasped then giggled at the same time which made a smile creep up on my face. "Then he made me breakfast and now he is in the shower and jesus christ, Kitty, his body is like a perfect god standing before me! I couldn't even look away!" She was squealing now, most likely jumping up and down in excitement.

"Well, you seemed to have fun but not as much fun as Quinn and Santana." She seemed to have groaned as though someone had told her she would never stop going to school for the rest of her life.

"No fucking way, you heard everything?!"

"Every fucking thing! Let me tell you, Santana's spanish is top of the line!" I heard her laughing under her breathe then she continued. "Quinn wouldn't shut up, she just kept going and going. But the poor girls probably have no idea that Quinn's parents were going over to visit. Haha, I told Santana but she was half asleep, I hope they didn't walk in on them!"

"Oh my god, Kitty you should've told Quinn!" I shook my head in disbelief. "Karma is a bitch, you know?"

"Yeah well too bad Karma is my best friend! What goes around comes back around but not for me!" I could almost see her smirking in front of me. The water in the bathroom shut off and I froze when the door opened. The steam from inside was released into the hallway then he emerged like a damn model. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was combed to the side, perfectly. He ran his fingers through his hair carefully then smiled at himself in the mirror. He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the last piece of toast and put it in his mouth before walking away to his room. I couldn't wrap my head around anything that had happened this morning. I guess I could get used to this. Definitely.

* * *

**Santana POV  
**"You better hurry!" I shouted from the bathroom, hoping Quinn hadn't fallen asleep from round 2. I heard a groan come from the bedroom and I began to chuckle. "Babe, get up!" The bed began to squeak then she appeared from behind the door, smiling very devilish. "What's gotten in to you?" I grabbed her by the hem of her shirt and pulled her closer. She looked down at me then kissed my forehead softly.

"Where are you going that you're rushing me?" She studied me and bit her lip before spinning me around.

"I'm going out to dinner to celebrate with my _boyfriend_, remember?" I pushed her playfully and her jaw dropped.

"Your boyfriend? What's he like?" She peered in to my eyes and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Well," I giggled, not being able to hold it in. "He's tall, blonde, smart, sexy..." I trailed off, running my hand from her cheek down to her torso. "Cute, loving, and just perfect." On the last word I was just inches from her lips, ready to go in for the kiss. She kissed me, tugging on my bottom lip before pulling away.

"You're not going anywhere." She lifted one of my legs up and around her waist then picked me up. She managed to carry me to the couch and sit down with me on her lap. Just as my lips parted to allow her tongue access to mine, the front door was being pushed open. We froze and I jumped off before anyone could see. Her parents walked in and saw us looking guilty.

"Are you two okay?" We didn't respond, we just sat there, quiet. "Okay then, your Father and I want to know where we are sleeping?"

"Right here, we will leave you two to unpack," Quinn grabbed my hand and took me to her room, "c'mon San." We disappeared in to the room and she shut the door.

"I guess we won't be doing much tonight?"

I looked over at her and smiled, "that's okay. The only thing I want is the taste that your lips allow." Quinn began to blush then pulled me in before anyone could interrupt us again.

* * *

**Cam POV  
**I was at the local bar, drowning my fears away. Well, not exactly fear of anyone, just the fear of myself. I knew that I could get crazy and the last thing I want is to show that terribly scary side to Quinn. I felt like I still had a chance. Especially because she has no idea who Santana really is. She seems all too familiar. I feel like she was a competitor once, in MMA. I'm sure Quinn would hate if Santana kept that a secret. I knew I recognized her from somewhere but it never rang a bell until the other day. I saw her getting pissed and it's just the way she was tensing up that I knew.

"Yo, Kyle, does the name Santana Lopez ring a bell?" I kicked his foot under the bar table and took a sip of my Heineken.

"You mean that chick that almost won championships 2 years ago? She stopped fighting when she lost her girlfriend."

"Wait...what girlfriend?" I turned quickly, knowing this would land me a spot in Quinn's life.

"Bro, she was like the best fighter around. Her girlfriend was like her life though. She got in to a fight with this guy and she won but the guy was coocoo for CoCo Puff's! He went after the girlfriend and stabbed her. Lopez stopped fighting because she didn't want to go through the pain anymore." He tilted his head back along with his Scotch then slammed the glass cup on the table, almost completely drunk.

"What was the girlfriends name?"

"Brittany S. Pierce."

**I know this chapter was crap, I just need to build up on drama for next chapter! Thank you and please review. I need your reviews to live! xoxo**


	13. Chapter 12 - Sabotage

**Chapter 12**

**Santana POV**

I was in class, dozing off to anything that popped up in to my head. _One sheep, two sheep, ...__sheep. _I saw the time on the clock ticking away and I knew in just a few seconds I would meet up with Quinn for lunch.

"Next class we will talk about the reasons of.." I just blocked off everything that came out of my professors mouth and wanted to sprint out of the class like a cheetah in an open field. As soon as the clock gave up a ticking noise, I stood up from my seat and ran over to the door, racing to Quinn's class. I waited as everyone cleared the room out but Quinn was no where to be found. I saw Cam and I instantly just wanted to drive a pole up his-

"Hey, Santana." He glared at me with his pathetic blue eyes and leaned up against the wall. "Where did your sneaky little girlfriend go, huh?"

"You know, for a guy who has a huge crush on my girl, you're a fucking cunt." I got in his face and felt the steam coming off his body, just wanting to punch me in the face.

"Yeah, well for the perfect girlfriend that she brags about all the damn time, well you aren't so perfect. You know, I know people who talk and who get the word around very quickly. It would be a shame if your reputation in this school went down the drain like a trashed dream. Don't get too comfortable with Quinn, I am still in town and you and I both know that I have a chance with her."

I couldn't help but feel sorry, for him and for Quinn. She had to be in class everyday with this baboon and get hit on every class. I rolled my eyes then began to walk away to my car where no one seemed to be around. He seemed to have lurked, just stalking behind me, until I finally turned around and got in his face.

"You're sick, you know that? Can you leave me and my girlfriend alone? You have no right to just walk in to her life and force her to be with you!" My eyes had narrowed and we were just inches away from each other. He scoffed then looked right into my eyes.

"But Santana, what will Quinn do when she finds out about your past?"

"What are you talking about?" My body seemed to have heated up even more, I was on the verge of beating the absolute shit out of this Barbie doll.

"Don't act like you don't know. Miss-ex-MMA-fighter, I know all about you. In fact, you were the bitch who beat one of my buddies. Now, what was it that happened that you just suddenly quit?"

I had no idea if he knew, yet I didn't want to find out. My past is history, it should be forgotten and never spoken of again. I didn't want to talk about this, I knew I would end up in tears. I turned slowly then tried my best to walk away and zone him out. But he didn't even give up.

"Brittany S. Pierce." He murmured just loud enough for me to hear.

I froze, not the slightest breath or sound escaped my body. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't even breathe. The world seemed to have just crashed all on top of me. I was crushed, destroyed, and completely devastated. Why did her name do so much damage? I would never know. But why did he have the balls to get involved in my past? Well, I was about to find out.

"What do you want from me?" I turned around abruptly and walked back over to him, almost floating like a ghost.

"I want you to break up with Quinn." He smirked. That evil conniving son of a bitch.

"I would rather die than let her go just so she would end up in your slutty arms. You got a lot of nerve to just waltz in here and tell me to leave her. Get this, I will never give her up until the day I die. You hear me? She will always be my best friend and you will always be that sick bastard that broke her heart. You are pathetic and worthless, just like your friend. By the way, no man should be given respect after killing a woman, you and I will never be at peace and I will never have respect for you or your friends. So back off!"

"You're such a pussy. How about you get in my face and fight me. Or, you can go to Quinn's place right now and break up with her. You choose, it's me or her."

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into, Barbie." I shoved him by the shoulders and he came back with a mean kick to my hamstring. I fell to the floor and felt my cheek scrape the asphalt, blood being drawn from my eyebrow.

"You fucking asshole, you are going to leave scars on me?!" I wrapped my feet around his ankle and tripped him, standing back up quickly and grabbing the collar of his shirt. I never felt so much anger pumping through my veins. I felt like the Hulk or Iron Man, just ready to blow his face in. I pulled him up by his collar and forced my knuckles in to his right cheek bone, gashing it slightly. Blood was smeared all over my knuckles and it made me sick. I haven't done this without my gloves. I was too distracted which led to my back being slammed in to the floor and I got the wind knocked out of me. He was on top of me now and I couldn't really process what was going on. All I felt was kicks and punches being blown to my core then he was knocked off. But by who? I was so dazed, a ringing noise was coming from my ears and my vision was blurred. I propped my body up slowly with my elbows and looked over to see a man pinning Cam against the car. He had a black shirt on with red jeans and it made everything so clear. It was Blaine. He pushed Cam away and he ran off in fear, leaving Blaine to clean up the mess we made.

"Are you okay?" He helped me up, my legs were shaking and my arms were weak.

"Just take me to Quinn, I need to talk to her."

* * *

The hallway to her apartment was dim and cold. I was being dragged, almost, to her door. Blaine knocked once then twice until Quinn showed up at her door with a big smile on her face. Her eyes fell on me and soon enough, that smile went away.

"What happened to her?!" Quinn hissed as she grabbed my other side and helped Blaine to carry me to her room. I struggled to pull my head up and saw that Quinn's parents were sitting on the couch, in amaze, looking at the sight before them. Quinn and Blaine plopped me down on the bed and laid me down, both of them running off to grab water and a cold towel with some ice and a butterfly bandage. I could barely feel anything, my eyes were shut and my mouth was dry. I heard everything though. Quinn was running around like a crazy woman then her bedroom door closed behind her. All I heard were her footsteps, no one else's, and her hand came into contact with my cheek.

"What did he do to you..?" She whispered, placing the small hand towel on my forehead and cleaning the cut on my eyebrow. I heard her peeling off the paper around the butterfly band-aid then the bandage was place on my cut. I opened my eyes slowly to see her lips hovering just above me. I lifted my hand and placed it on her waist, squeezing her with the strength I had left.

"I need to talk to you."

"Whatever it is, it can wait, you need to sleep. Promise me you will rest." She cupped my face in her hands and brought her lips closer to mine. All I could do was try my best to nod then let our lips connect like two perfect puzzle pieces. I didn't want to pull away but her mom was calling her.

"Quinn Fabray! Come here." She was shouting, louder than usual, which worried me. I felt Quinn's hands leave my face then her footsteps became distant until I finally heard the bedroom door open then close. I couldn't sleep, I was being distracted by all the yelling. It was partly muffled because of the door being closed but I heard most of it.

"What is it, mom?" I heard Quinn giving her mom attitude which didn't mean anything good.

"What the hell is going on in this place?" I could only imagine what Quinn was doing. Most likely ignoring her mom and grabbing a bottle of water for me or making me something to eat for later. "Quinn Fabray, you better answer me!" I heard Quinn's footsteps come close to the door then she stopped and huffed out a long groan.

"Mom, with all do respect, shut the hell up, alright?! She is hurt and you are too stupid to get your head out of my ass already! I'm not a little girl anymore so stop speaking to me like I am. Secondly, if you haven't noticed, I am trying to take care of my friend so sit down or get the hell out!" My eyes widened and for once I was nervous, Quinn was so angry it almost turned me on the way she spoke to her mom and defended me but that would be totally wrong. Silence overtook the entire apartment then Quinn barged in to the bedroom with a glass of cold water. She placed it on the nightstand and I kept my body still and my eyes closed, hoping she believed I was asleep. The bed sunk down on my right side which only meant that she was sitting down next to me. Her hand moved up to my forehead then through my hair before she leaned down and kissed my forehead with care. Her mom walked in at that moment and saw Quinn being so touchy. I peaked through the slightest opening of my eye and watched a war unfold.

"Quinn...what are you doing?" Her mother was frozen, in disbelief at what she was seeing. Quinn didn't even flinch, she stayed in the same place with her eyes locked on my damaged and cut up face.

Her lips parted and she took in a small breath before speaking. "You remember when I was younger and you always told me one day I would grow up and be happy and most likely rich with a handsome man?" At the end of her sentence she stroked my hair then continued. "You would always tell me that I would live a fairytale and live happily ever after." She turned slowly, meeting eye contact with her mom. "This is my fairytale and whatever you or dad have to criticize about it, well I could give two shits about what you say." She stood up and walked over to her mom, leaving me alone on the bed, isolated. "Realize something right now mom, I am happy with her, don't pretend like that is an absurd thing. If you haven't noticed, dad has been lying to you for so long and we both know it. Why don't you ask him where he was last night? Or the night before? It would be a shame if you bitched at me today and told me that love is only meant to be between a man and a woman because I am pretty damn sure that the feelings I have for that girl," she pointed right at me without breaking eye contact with her mom, "is much stronger and a lot more real than what you and dad believe you have for each other. Now pack your bags...and go home. I don't want to even hear you say anything about me or my love life because I am happy and much more happier than how I was in high-school." They just stood there in silence, then her mother brought her hand up and slapped her. I don't know where the rush of energy came from but I jumped up and got between them.

"Don't touch her." I simply looked right at her and pushed my arm back until it was pressed against Quinn's stomach. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from her mom and sat me down on the bed. We both glanced over at her mother before she slowly exited the room and grabbed her bags, along with her husband who dragged his feet, out the door. We were alone, looking at each other with so much concern in our eyes.

"Seriously, we need to talk." I pulled her down to sit next to me and all she did was sit quietly and hold my hand tightly. "I obviously had a very serious talk with Cam and well he dug deep this time in to my skin. He went to my past and brought up the most heart breaking moment in my life and I couldn't just stand there and act like it was all okay because it wasn't." I turned my body slightly, looking deeper in to Quinn's eyes before I continued. "Babe, I love you to death, I would never keep anything from you unless I have a good reason to. But what I am about to tell you is a very sensitive event that occurred about 2 years ago." I saw her grow worried then her hands became loose around mine but I pulled her close, trying to keep her calm and listening closely. "I was a fighter just like Cam at one point in my life. At the same point, or time whatever you wanna call it, I had a girlfriend. We were so in love she was my best friend for so long and I finally opened up to her. One day, I had this tournament and uh...I was one of the best fighters in town. I was up against this pretty big guy, undefeated and pretty well known. It only took me 5 minutes to get him down and knock him out, giving me the new championship title and whatever. What I am trying to get to is on that same day, towards the night, I was on my way to the condo we shared, my girlfriend and I. We were going to have dinner, she always cooked for me and well when I got to the floor of my condo, he was running out of the room with blood all over his shirt. I let him go because my main priority was my girlfriend. I walked in to the room and she was lying there on the kitchen floor, just gasping for air. She was going to die and I knew it, I couldn't do anything because it was too late. I looked into her eyes and the last thing she told me was to never give up on anything that I loved. Never..." I felt a warm tear roll down my cheek and my chin cringed at the pain I felt in my body. "She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a box and she opened it just moments before she took her last breathe. This beautiful diamond ring was sitting in a black box and all I wanted to do was give up everything just to have her back. I miss her so much and I just hate the fact that she is gone, Quinn. I can't keep pretending like she was just some girl that I can move on so quickly from because I can't!" I began to sob and Quinn quickly brought me into her warm embrace. She wrapped her arms around my body and whispered in to my ear while stroking my hair. "I wanted to kill him, Q. I ran after him and I wanted to just kill him right there! But I called the cops and he is still in jail to this day. I wanted to take his life for taking half of mine."

"San...it's okay. I can't say I understand because I don't but I love you so much and I will do anything to keep you happy." She began to cry too, I am guessing from the fear of losing me emotionally.

"Don't leave me alone tonight, I really need you."

**Quinn POV  
**I don't know how this all happened. I couldn't believe she went through all of this and yet she was still so strong and loving on the outside. She protected me so many times and I love her to death. She was so vulnerable now and it was all because of Cam. I couldn't let him get away with it either. This wasn't a reason for me to straight up kick his ass, but it was a damn good reason to humiliate him in front of everyone for what he took her over faster than you could say sabotage. Santana needed help. She needed me. He beat her and hurt her, now it was my turn. There's nothing that I do better than revenge.

* * *

**Please review, I don't like them Lurkers lol. Please tell me what you think, I appreciate it! Thanks loves xoxo Loveisalwayshere**


	14. Chapter 13 - Alive

**So I am stuck at school until 4:00 PM, I guess I will be typing for the next 2 hours! Hope you love this chapter!**

**Guys, please note that this chapter is _***-****RATED M****-*** Very Descriptive!_ Please keep in mind that this chapter is Sexy Time for Quinntana! **

**Shoutout to my friend Tati!...I love you Tati haha. Ozzy I know you will adore this chapter ;) lol! _Please Review and follow/favorite! I love reading your reviews even if you say "Wanky"_. I will love each and every one of you!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Quinn POV**

I was in a darker area of the campus, it was pretty dark outside since it was 5 o'clock in the morning. I was wearing a black hoodie along with faded skinny jeans and my black combat boots. Santana was in bed sleeping like a baby before I left. Right now, I was on a mission I guess you could call it. My back was pressed against the pale and cold wall as I saw Marley and Kitty walking over with duffel bags over each of their shoulders.

"You ready, Fabray?" Kitty nudged my shoulder playfully then handed me the duffel bag.

"I was born ready. Let's go!" I hissed, trying not to speak too loud. I knew the security guards were still roaming the university like zombies in a graveyard. I walked over to the hall way where Cam's private locker was located, shining the flashlight until I came across his locker. Marley and Kitty were standing next to each other, behind me, creeping up to the locker while zipping the duffel bag Marley was holding. She had this corrupt and destructive look on her face, ready to let all hell break loose on Cam in the morning from our tasks. She pulled out a roll of duct tape and held out a bag of rubber bands, pack of thumbtacks, a box of tampons, and a bottle of ketchup.

"You realize how much he is going to hate us?" Kitty pointed out, leaning on her right side with her hands on her hips.

"Do you realize how much I honestly don't give a fuck?" I retorted then scoffed while pulling out a rubber band and putting my hand out for the duct tape. Marley pulled off a reasonable length and bit the corner before tearing it off. I taped the string to the top of his locker, dipping it in ketchup. "He's going to shit bricks when he opens his lockers." I smirked and heard the girls snickering behind me then Kitty slapped Marley's butt I think. Totally random. After setting the little trap up, I turned to face both girls.

"Okay, both of you try to control your damn hormones, I don't need a mini sex riot to occur between the both of you." I turned to Kitty and put my hand out. "Kitty, the special box please."

"Shit, I forgot it." Her eyes widened and looked from me to Marley then back to me.

"You're joking, right? Kitty I swea-" Kitty snickered then handed me the small box that was emitting an interesting noise. "Son of a bitch, I was about to slap you." I snatched the box from her carefully and opened it to reveal a small looking spider, about the size of half my palm. I smiled, slightly devilish, placing the spider in the back of his locker.

"You girls done yet? I think I see security walking over here!" Marley pointed out, grabbing Kitty's arm, before picking up the duffel bag. "Yeah, that's him! Let's go!" Marley tugged on her girlfriend and I followed them, closing the locker, after checking my trap was set up and ready. I grabbed the bobby pin that was in my hair and parted it, using my teeth.

"Girls, this way!" We were standing in front of my classroom door, my fingers trying to get a firm grasp on the pin. I kept shaking, my hand was trembling from the coldness outside.

"Why the fuck is it so damn cold in Miami!?" Kitty hissed, burying her body into Marley's side. Marley simply giggled and rubbed the sides of Kitty as I fumbled with the bobby pin and the lock to the door. I managed to unlock it then shoved the door open, almost toppling over. I pulled the girls inside and closed the door before the security guard caught us. We planted our bodies against the wall and saw the light from the flashlight shine into the classroom through the small window. We held our breath and looked at each other, hoping we wouldn't be caught. The security guard finally walked away and I double checked before running to the seat that Cam normally sat in.

"Marley, hand over the gorilla glue!" I looked over to the tall brunette and watched as she reached in for the glue and tossed it over to me. I caught it with ease and turned the chair over. "Thumbtacks, Marley." I kept my eyes on the chair, waiting, as she placed 4 small tacks on my hand. I grabbed the gorilla glue and applied it to the flat of the thumbtacks, pasting it to the bottom of the chair where Cam would grab to readjust his position. I snickered at the thought of him screeching like a girl at a Justin Bieber concert. "Okay, we have done enough damage." We got up and slowly made our way to the door before we left and I let an evil grin sneak up on my face. "For now."

* * *

It was just an hour before class and I was in bed, sleeping, trying to regain the energy I needed to take on the day. I turned to my side and felt my back crack like fireworks in the sky. "Sweet, Jesus, what a relief!" I groaned, slowly getting up from the couch. I let Santana sleep in my bed, hoping she had gotten better. I dragged my feet to my room - our room - and peaked inside to see a calm Latina snoozing in the bed. I snuck in and crept over to the side of the bed, sitting down quietly next to Santana. She mumbled then began to move around slightly before opening her eyes slowly.

"Hey," I stroked her cheek with my thumb then moved the strand of hair from her face, "how'd you sleep?" She stayed quiet for a few moments then placed her hand on mine before letting the corners of her mouth curl up.

"I missed you, Q." She squeezed my hand lightly then gave me such an innocent look. She still had a few bruises on her stomach where her shirt was lifted slightly. I noticed her face cleared up except for that treacherous gash on her eyebrow.

"I missed you too, sweet heart." I brought my lips down to meet her forehead and kissed her gently before pulling away and standing up carefully.

"Where are you going?" She tried getting up but I immediately stopped her, knowing she was still in pain.

"Don't worry, San. I am going to mess up Cam for hurting my girl. Just stay here, don't move, okay? Call or text me and Kitty if you need anything. If we don't come then call Kurt or Blaine or even Marley, just don't push yourself, got it?" She nodded and I leaned down again to kiss her cheek before leaving. Just before I left, I turned and looked at her. "You know, even after Cam left a few marks on you, you still look hot." I saw her cheeks shine a bright red and she giggled, letting me know I could leave knowing she was in a good mood.

* * *

I was walking through the hall, standing between Kitty and Marley. Everyone around us seemed to have parted like the Red Sea and it all felt like a drama movie. Our hair was blowing in the wind and we had these smirks on our faces letting the impression of the three of us being up to no good. We were slowly inching towards Cam's locker when we spotted him walking to it.

"Ready to see the magic happen?" I smiled then looked down at Kitty.

"This bitch is going down." Kitty added before crossing her arms. Cam didn't notice us standing in the distance. He was twisting the locker around then finally pulled up the lever and opened his locker door. _Smack!_ The ketchup covered tampon flew out as planned and smacked him in the face. Almost everyone saw it, - when I say everyone, I mean _everyone! _- his face was almost as red as the ketchup and he swiped it off his face, disgusted at the thought, feeling, and touch of it. He looked around and brushed off all the stares and chuckling coming from his peers and even the janitor. Yes the damn janitor was laughing. Cam reached into the back of his locker, grabbing his books. From the look on his face, he felt something... _furry_?

"Wait for it.." Kitty snickered under her breath then Cam shouted, not as high-pitched as I thought but it would do. He threw the spider to the floor and looked like he did some weird tap dance around it before it ran off and survived.

"Well, looks like phase 2 is about to take place, I should get to class." I turned to hug the girls goodbye but Marley held onto me a bit longer, whispering in my ear.

"Whatever you do, don't piss yourself in class when your professor turns the SmartBoard on." I pulled away and tilted my head in confusion then watched as they both walked away, holding hands.

"What?" I strolled to class slowly and peered inside to see Cam wiping his face off, cleaning the ketchup off his face.

"Hey, Cam, did you piss a girl off or something? The tampon looked good on you!" A few guys walked over to him and hit his shoulder playfully. They were his friends, hopefully. I walked to my seat and avoided any eye contact with Cam. He sat on his seat but didn't reach to the bottom of his chair where the sharp objects were waiting to stab into his skin.

"Okay class, today we will watch a short video on a case about a woman who believed her child ran away but in reality, the husband was a little crazy. I won't ruin it for you, just pay close attention!" My professor sat on his chair and rolled over to the computer, typing in a few things, before logging into his computer. He then grabbed the remote for the SmartBoard and without looking to make sure he was on the right video, he pressed play. The first thing I see was a man, probably in his early 20's, shirtless and walking to a closet.

"What the-" My professor scrambled to the computer but he wasn't quick enough to exit out. It was Cam in the video. He was pulled into the closet and the video fast forward itself, ending at a part where he was pushed out, kiss marks all over his body. I didn't know why Marley did this, it wasn't that bad. But then I saw it. Cam had no idea who just vandalized his body but once the figure moved from the closet, his face turned pale white. Not only in the video, but also in his seat across the room. It sounds cliché but it was as if he just saw a ghost. It was a muscular boy, he had tattoo's on his body and he looked all too familiar. I cocked my head to the right and recognized him as the guy who made fun of Cam earlier. I couldn't help but burst into laughter, covering my mouth with my hand. In the video, Cam punched him before running out. At least we knew he wasn't gay, or so we hope. Cam got so humiliated, pushing his chair out from under him. Bingo! He grabbed the perfect spot and screeched just like a teenage girl. He then glared at his friend and hurriedly walked out of class. I had a small feeling of guilt building up in the back of my head. But then again, he shouldn't have laid a finger on Santana. I sat back in my chair and let the rest of the class time roll on.

After class, I began to walk to my car before someone stopped me.

"You know, you aren't that sneaky. I know it was you who set those little traps up." It was Cam, he grabbed my hand and spun me around to look directly in my eyes. "Please tell me why.."

"You beat up my girl-friend. I don't appreciate that at all." I spat at him and wanted to just turn and leave but I couldn't. Something was keeping me here, with him.

"You know why, she was keeping a secret. I get she may have not been ready but she could have at least told you something. I was protecting you. I know you, Quinn. It bothered you when you found out she kept that secret, am I right?" He inched closer to me.

"Y-yes, but she had a reason maybe. I just..I don't know." I looked down at my feet then he lifted my head by my chin.

"You can't keep putting yourself down and hiding in her shadow. She is controlling you, taking advantage of you." He whispered closer and closer to my lips. I felt his breath brush against my lips and I felt like he was about to go in for the kill. He was about to kiss me. "Don't pretend like you don't have feelings for me, I know you do."

"Cam..." I felt our noses touch and my eyes closed immediately. Just before his lips could graze mine, I pushed him away. "What the hell, Cam!" I turned and scurried to my car.

"Quinn, stop, please! You have to give me a chance!"

"Well try looking for a damn good reason because you lost it!" I got into my car and ignored him trying to catch me before I left.

* * *

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

I waited at my door until I heard Santana force a soft "mhm" out of her throat. I opened the door and walked in to see her cuddling with my pillow. "Hey, Q, you know you don't have to knock?" She smiled then raised an eyebrow before sitting up slowly.

"What if you were like naked or something?" I sarcastically questioned her and she punched my shoulder in a playful matter.

"Nothing you haven't seen.." She bit her lip and I shook my head, putting my finger to her lips.

"None of that, today, missy. You are too injured and drained of energy to take me on." I gave her a smug look then felt her hand graze the small of my back. "San..you're going to get heated. We are going to get heated."

"Don't act like that's not what you want." She murmured under her breath then brought her lips into contact with mine and placed herself in a comfortable position, bringing me between her legs as she pulled me closer. She darted her tongue out and licked my bottom lip, fireworks going off in my body. I felt my knees go weak and my lips seemed to have just worked themselves, pressing against hers. My tongue rolled out of my mouth and battled her tongue just before I bit her bottom lip and tugged on it lightly. It took no time for her to shed her clothes off and peel every layer of mine off my body. The light in the room was still on and she saw every part of me. "Jesus, Q, you're gorgeous.." She breathed out, letting her hands run up my abdomen and grabbing my breasts. I let my head tilt back and my lips parted, my breathing became uneven and louder, while my hips rocked against hers. She brought her lips down to my jaw and sucked on my pulse point lightly before kissing down to my collar bone and licking my warm and soft skin. I ran my fingers through her hair and felt lust just rush through ever part of my body from my fingertips to my feet.

"Santana- God!" Her lips consumed my hardened nipple and she played with it inside her mouth, using her tongue. I felt her free hand come up and pinch my other nub while licking circles around the nipple in her mouth. I brought my head down and kissed the top of her head before whispering into her hair. "Don't you dare stop."

She looked up at me and winked before pushing me to the side and getting on top of me. I saw her breasts now, full view. They were full and tanned, bigger than I thought they were. She kissed down from my breasts to my stomach and let her hands trace circles around my inner thighs. "Stop teasing me, for crying out loud!" I couldn't help but plead, just scream out for more. Her hand glided across my thigh and up to my slick and warm center. She licked the tips of her fingers and gently stroked my folds before pushing inside. My head shot back in immediate gratification and everything in my body went numb but screamed and begged for more. Just when I thought I couldn't get more excited, she stuck her tongue out and flicked the throbbing nub between my legs. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and she kept licking, flicking, and kissing. Her fingers slowly entered my deeper until she felt my walls tightening around them. My hands snapped up to my head and I felt so close to the edge. She was bringing me there and I didn't want to go back.

"You're so close, I can feel it." She breathed against my wetness and I couldn't help but moan as she began to thrust in and out faster. It was about to happen, I was about to break loose in front of her. My mouth formed a slight "O" and my body began to shudder. My hips bucked and my hands squeezed the bed sheets like I was about to fall.

"Santana!" I felt the heat shooting through my body and soon enough, I was limp, perfectly still and naked in front of my girlfriend. "How are you so good at that?" She looked delighted at the comment then came up and licked her fingers clean in front of me just before bringing her lips down to mine. I could taste myself on her tongue but most of all, I felt her arousal.

"This is my gift to you for protecting me today."

"I love you so much, San." I grinned at her and she rested her head on my chest before closing her eyes and whispering back.

"I love you too, Q."


	15. Chapter 14 - Heart Attack

**So, as you know, every movie/book/tv show/etc. isn't perfect. I'm telling you, I may break some hearts this chapter. But don't freak out, everything will be okay...maybe. Please Review! This chapter is going to be really really weird and probably go by fast, but I just needed to throw this in for the next chapter. I hope you guys remember how Skank!Quinn was...we may meet her pretty soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Santana POV**

I walked in to Quinn's apartment after a long day at the library, studying my ass off for my exam tomorrow. The only one I wanted to se was Quinn, I missed her all day and I was finally home alone with her. I heard groans coming from Quinn's room and I knew she was probably helping herself out. I let a grin creep on to my face and as I walked to her door, I heard her moaning. _God, she was really getting in to it! _I pushed the door open and smiled before looking at her.

"Hey babe- what the- QUINN WHAT THE FUCK?!"

I set my eyes on the bed, she wasn't touching herself. Someone else was. _Cam. _They both froze and looked over to me before he pulled himself out of her. I was about to die, instead I ran at Cam and tackled him to the floor, punching him with such force that I heard his jaw bone crack. I couldn't stop, I didn't want to stop, but then I woke up. I jumped from Quinn's grasp and felt my heart thudding against my chest and nothing else could calm me down. Quinn was asleep under me but she immediately jumped out of her deep sleep and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"San, what's wrong?!" She ran her fingers through my hair and looked me in the eyes. I could tell she was worried because I felt like I had this crazy look in my eyes, then the waterworks came. My eyes welled and everything, even Quinn, became a blur from the tears that filled my eyes. "Santana, sweet heart, speak to me." I began to sob and all she could do was bring my head to her chest and hold me tight while stroking my hair.

"Shhhh, it's okay. You're okay, babe."

My eyes were shut tight like shutters in a hurricane, I couldn't think of anything but that dream or nightmare. My hands were clenched tightly on the bed sheets around Quinn and my heart continued to beat faster than a race car. Everything seemed to have consumed me, I felt like the walls were closing in on me and there was no way out. My throat was dry from how much air I was bringing in to my body and my cheeks were moist from all the hot tears.

"San, do you want to talk about it?" She pulled my face up to look at her. I met her eyes, those beautiful green eyes that made me melt. I blinked once then twice and finally I spoke up.

"It's nothing, just a stupid dream." I smiled up at her then kissed her cheek before getting up and out of bed. "Do you want to go get some lunch?"

"But isn't it like 9 in the morning?!" Quinn reached for her phone to check the time then her eyes widened. "It's 3 in the afternoon! How long did we-"

"We were just kind of tired, I guess?" I smirked at her then pulled her up and out of bed before wiping the excess tears from my face.

"I still want to find out about your little crying session later, got it?" I nodded and she responded with a quick kiss to my head. "Let's go to the Cuban restaurant, go get dressed."

* * *

We were sat down by a young waitress, possibly 18 years old. She was tall and had light brown hair with a name tag that read "Isa".

"Right this way," She placed our menus on the table before we sat down and she smiled, "I will be back in just a second with your water." She walked away and left us alone for some time to talk.

"So, how's school?" I looked at Quinn and pushed my foot against hers under the table. From the look on her face, she seemed to have tensed up on that question but I ignored it.

"It's good, I am actually having a good time for once." She reached out and grabbed my hand across the table before Isa was coming back.

"Here are your waters," She pulled a note pad out and a pen then looked at us. "Can I start you off with any drinks?"

"I'll just stay with the water." Quinn spoke up and I grinned at her before looking up to Isa, "I would like some Sprite or Sierra Mist, whichever you have."

"Okay, I'll be back, ladies." She walked away and I looked back at Quinn.

"When are we going to go to dance again? And the library? I feel like those places have been missing us for a while now." Quinn chuckled lightly at her own comment and I scoffed before blinking and looking over to her phone. She just received a message from Cam. _Why was he texting her? _The dream began to cloud my mind again and I felt my heart begin to sink to my stomach. I didn't want to think about it anymore but I also just wanted to know what was going on between them. Lately, I have got the feeling that I am getting too boring for Quinn and she just wants to move on but I didn't want that to happen to us. I noticed her eyes wander down to her phone then she saw it buzzing again. This time he was calling her. I'm guessing that she didn't think I saw it because she quickly stood up and kissed my cheek.

"Hold on baby, I gotta take this." She walked outside and I could see her through the peak of the shades on her window. She was on the phone with Cam obviously but what hurt the most was that she was playing with her hair and giggling through the phone. Kitty spoke to me earlier about Cam and how she set up all those traps with Quinn and Marley. I became extremely confused, I could have sworn that Quinn hated Cam. My conclusions were obviously false, telling from the huge grin on her face. The rest of the lunch date went by very slowly, I really couldn't think straight what-so-ever and I wanted an answer. Now.

After the date, Quinn was still loving and cute with me but something was off. When we got back in the car, I noticed how she wasn't holding my hand like she normally does and it worried me. I may be losing my girlfriend to an idiotic dick-head.

* * *

Quinn was carrying me on her back while walking to the apartment. "You know you can sleep over, right?"

"I practically live here, Q." I grinned then kissed the side of her head before she put me down and opened her door. I grabbed her hand and she pulled me to her room, passed Kitty and Marley who were on the couch. I winked at them before the bedroom door closed and I got in to bed with Quinn.

"Last night was a-m-a-z-i-n-g!" Quinn bit her lip and crawled over to me, slowly.

"But we aren't doing that right now, because.." I paused and looked at her with a concerned look and she tilted her head, trying to read my face.

"What?" She spat out.

"I just noticed something today. Um..." I couldn't get the words together and she just laid down next to me, pulling me against her body and whispering in my ear.

"Just spit it out, babe."

"Do you like Cam still?"

She didn't speak, she just laid there holding me then opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"I'll ask again," I felt my lips quiver then my heart began to slow down, "do you like Cam still?"

Again, no response. My heart sank and I closed my eyes tightly before pushing my self away from her and grabbing my things after stepping off the bed.

"San, don't leave. Let me explain, please!" She pleaded, bringing the bed sheets off her body. Before I reached the door I turned around, tears streaming down my puffy cheeks again.

"You're stepping all over me. When I met you, I thought you were different!" I reached for the door knob but she jumped out of the bed like it was on fire, running to me. I pulled the door open but she pushed it closed and stood between myself and the door.

"Santana, I love you, okay? Yesterday was just a little weird and I felt something but I'm not going to cheat on you or do anything like that." She ran her hands up my sides but I pushed her away.

"You're right, you aren't going to cheat on me, because I'm done." I walked passed her and opened the door before walking out. Kitty was on the couch, under Marley's arm. They were watching TV and they saw me rushing out the door with Quinn chasing me.

"Santana, stop! You don't get it!" I kept walking, tears covering my face, until I was out of the apartment and down the stairs. I think I was going to have a heart attack.

**Quinn POV  
**I stood still, consumed by so much fear that wasn't needed, staring at my front door. Everything seemed to have crashed down on me now that she's gone. Everything seemed so dark and empty and just pointless without her. Everything was completely wrong because she wasn't here. _Everything. _I let my head hang low, turning slowly before looking up to Marley and Kitty.

"What happened..?" Marley popped the question and I just walked back to my room, locked my door, and huddled under the bed sheets into a ball. After a few minutes, I heard a knock on my door, a high-pitched and concerned voice behind it.

"Come in." I spoke out, my voice muffled under the covers. My door opened and I obviously couldn't see who it was until she pulled the sheets off from my head only.

"Q, what happened?" It was Kitty. I couldn't help but break down immediately when she asked me. The thought of Santana never being with me ever again just shattered my heart. I began to sob then scream in to her shirt as she pulled me in for a big and comforting hug.

"S-she left! Cause of that a-asshole! I don't want to like him, Kitty! I hate him! I-I wish he would just leave me the hell alone!" I wrapped my arms around her waist as she sat down next to me and everything began to calm down. I still couldn't get the thought of Santana out of my head, I didn't want to lose her. But I couldn't stay depressed for my whole life.

"Marley, bring Quinn some water, quickly!" Kitty was shouting from my room while holding me and I just wanted to stay here forever.

* * *

I was in my room all day, in the pitch darkness. My window shades were closed and my door was locked. I didn't want to communicate with anyone unless it was Santana. I kept thinking over the other day with Cam. Was I really still in to him? Was this all some crazy dream that I was living? I just wanted her back and it hasn't even been a day. I couldn't believe I was so ignorant and stupid to realize what I was doing. I hurt her after everything she has gone through. She was right. She opened up to me and I stepped all over her. I wanted to prove to her that he was nothing to me though. I just wanted her to know how I felt. I just wanted her to feel wanted.

"Get the hell out of here!" I heard Kitty shouting at the front door I think. I knew she wouldn't yell at Marley like that. I slowly got up to check out what was going on. When I opened my door, I looked out to the front to see Marley and Kitty standing in the way of a tall man. I immediately recognized the man. It was Cam.

"What are you doing here?" I shouted, pushing between both of the girls.

"I thought you would want to hang out. You seemed pretty happy this morning." He reached for my hand but I shoved him back then closed the door to get some privacy from Marley and Kitty.

"You have to stop messing with me! You know I don't want to be with you, yet you play your little charms and tricks at me like I am just some other girl who wants to get in bed with you!" I was glaring at him now and he just smirked.

"You keep acting like you don't like me but I know you-"

"I do kind of like you but it's just my head messing with me! Santana is gone because of you! She left because she thought you and I were going to get close! You better fix this or I will punch your face in! I am not afraid of you god damn it and I will do anything for her! So go, now!" I handed him a piece of paper and wrote down her address on there before leaving him to his job.

* * *

**Cam POV**

I was literally walking up the stairs to Santana's dorm and I was so ready to tell her off. To tell her that Quinn would be mine soon after she was over her and once she realized I am the one for her. I walked up to her door and knocked once before she opened the door.

"Hey, Quinn sent me."

She didn't speak, all she did was stare right at me then grab me by the arm and pull me inside.

"You better start talking and talk fast because time is ticking!" She shoved me down on a chair and stood in front of me with her arms crossed over her chest and her nose flaring.

"I'm not with Quinn. Yet."

She came down and slapped me across the face then I pushed her away.

"You're the crazy bitch who left her! Once she is over you, I am going to swoop in and she will fall for me! You won't ever get her back. You're too fucking stupid to realize that she deserves so much better! I bet you don't even remember how you two met! She was my classmate and she still is. She seemed so quiet and I love how she was so funny from the start."

"I'm going to stop you, not because you're wrong but because you are a dumb manwhore and you give off this weird odor and I want you out. But first off, I remember exactly how we met. She was in the library, slumped against the wall and she looked lonely. She looked over at me and caught me staring or I caught her staring, either way I still felt chills run down my spine." She grabbed my shirt and pulled me close to her. "I love her more than you can imagine and you just came in and fucked it all up. Let me tell you something Cam, you are going to regret it. Now that I know more, I am going to go back and get her. I may not be accepted back in her life and yes it was stupid for me to leave in the heat of the moment, but I know that I love her to death. Now get the hell out of my dorm, dick." I glared at her then slowly got up and walked to her front door. I opened it and turned before leaving.

"May the best one win."

"Oh please, there is no competition here. I am the winner either way and we both know it. Now leave."

**Santana POV  
**Once the diva left my dorm, I grabbed my phone and called Kitty immediately.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring  
_"Hello?" Kitty picked up.

"Hey, it's San." I spoke softly, just thinking of Quinn.

"Santana...why did you leave?"

"I don't know but I regret it so much..how is she?"

"Honestly, I feel like she is a zombie. She won't eat or speak. She's been in her room almost all day except when Cam came over."

"Wait what?!"

She scoffed, "Relax, she sent him to your place and threatened him. Santana she's as good as dead without you. I'm scared she might lose her mind."

"Well I think there is more problems. I need to get her back but I need this to be special. I just want her to love me the way she used to."

"San, she will always love you. Plus, she wants you back. Just come get her."

"No I can't, that will just be way too random. I need her to think. Maybe she does want Cam."

"And what if she does?"

"Then she won't be the only one I'm losing...I think I would lose myself." A tear rolled down my cheek and I knew that the relationship between Quinn and I may be over. For good.


	16. Chapter 15 - Rain On Me

**I am dying without Glee but I am sure for all you true followers of my story, you will hate me more! I am leaving on Tuesday to Bimini (Island in the Bahamas) and well I won't be updating until Monday, the day after Easter Sunday! SO I am sorry for that but I promise to make this story worth the wait. Plus I may leave you on a cliffhanger because I like being evil ;) Enjoy! ****Please Review! **

**Chapter 15**

**Quinn POV**

It was back to my original routine in this stink hole. Sleep, wake up, go to school, go to the library, dance my ass off, sleep. I hated it, even when I got breaks from it I hated it! The only reason why I became so fond of it in the beginning was because of Santana. As much as I did not want to keep thinking of her, I just could not resist. She was pretty much everything to me at this point. But then again, I am too stupid to realize I can develop feelings for someone else. I want to keep denying it, I don't want to believe it is true. My feelings for Cam had to just be fake. I did not want anything to do with him. But why does my heart just keep coming back for more? It's like he is a drug that I can't get enough of. I can't keep doing this to myself, making myself believe something that isn't true. Maybe it was just the way it has to be, maybe I had to just stay strong and go with it. Maybe Cam is really the one for me. I missed Santana a lot though, she seemed to have been this huge part of my life that I could not live without. I didn't want to live without her. I just wanted to be happy though. I do not want to be a sad and lonely girl for the rest of my life. I did not want to be the girl who never learned to love again. I could not keep the sadness going through me. It was tiring, it was exhausting.

"Knock knock, are you awake?" Kitty pushed my bedroom door open and came across my legs pressed up against my chest and my arms around my knees, while my head hung low. "I guess you are. Do you want to talk?" She sat down on the edge of my bed and reached out to touch my arm. I pulled away and turned my body to face away from her.

"Leave."

"You can't hide forever, Q. You have to go out and do something." She spoke low, almost whispered, then stood up and walked to the door. "If you don't get up, I am going to call Santana over here."

I slowly brought my head up and made eye contact with her. "What makes you think that's what I don't want?" I narrowed my eyes at her and she brought her hands to her hips.

"Because you don't want to let her see you like this. I know you. The presence of her will just flood your mind with memories and you don't want that." She turned and left the room, silence and emptiness consuming the area.

"The thought of her hurts even more.." I whispered to myself and felt my eyes tear up.

* * *

**Santana POV**

"Hey, San, how are you fe- oh my god.." Kurt walked in to my room to find myself surrounded by empty bottles of beer. You can call me crazy or you can just keep it to yourself but this is the simplest way of letting my emotions go.

"What do you want, Kurt? How did you even get in here?" Come to think of it, why was he here. Did I leave my front door unlocked? Jesus christ, I hope to god Quinn did not stop by too.

"You left your door wide open..I would not be surprised if someone else came in here too. What happened to you?" He was concerned, maybe very scared, and slightly suspicious.

"I left Quinn like an idiot, she likes this stupid manwhore, and now I am drowning myself in alcohol. Need anything else?" I glared at him and picked up a bottle of beer, propping it above my head and shaking it down towards my open mouth. Not a single drop fell out.

"Stop it!" He snatched the bottle away and slid the others to the side with his foot. "This isn't how you fix your problems and it sure as hell isn't safe! Now get your ass up and let's go out somewhere. I can take you wherever you want, just give me a place."

I gave him a stern look then softened up a bit before looking down at my feet. He had no idea how much I wanted to say _Quinn's Apartment _and he may never know. But I had to keep myself together. I had to let her clear her head and maybe she will choose Cam. I just did not want to be there when it happens. I don't want to be the one to be heartbroken all over again. Not after Brittany, that was way too much. I can't go through something like that ever again or I may just kill myself. That would not solve my problems though.

"Alright, let's go." I stood up and let him help me to the shower to clean myself up.

* * *

**Quinn POV**

"Where are we going?" I leaned my head on the window of the car, not bothering to look over to Kitty. I was looking out, watching as the clouds began to get a darker shade of gray then soon enough, it was raining. I don't know if it happens to you but when I see rain drops hitting the window, I watch them drag on to the end. Rain also gives me this depressed mood, it makes me think of all the worst case scenarios that could happen to me at the moment. Santana popped in to my head again and I could not help but let a few tears roll down my cheeks.

"To the library. That is where you can think about everything and finally come to a decision." Kitty kept her eyes on the road and I kept my eyes on the window. Maybe I will be able to just run away and never come back. I did not want to be here if Santana wasn't with me. I did not want to be a part of anyones life if I wasn't part of Santana's. Yes, I was definitely overreacting but I knew that I was devastated without her. _Her. Santana_. I did not want to lose her but I did.

"What's the point in going there if I won't be going to school." I murmured under my breath and she snapped her head at me before stopping at a red light.

"I swear to God, Quinn, if you drop out, I will slap the living hell out of you. Telling from your emotions lately, there _is _a living hell in you! Don't test me." She began to drive again until she reached the parking lot of the library and stopped the car. Kitty reached in to the back seat and grabbed an umbrella. "Here you go, I will be back in an hour to pick you up and take you to dance, okay?"

"No dance today, I just wanna go back to my room after here, please." I was pleading through my eyes to her and she got the message. She nodded and I quickly stepped out of the car and opened the umbrella, running to the library. Once I got in I shook off the umbrella and looked around before walking inside. There were more people in here than usual. I walked over to my regular side and picked up a book from the shelf before taking a seat in a chair. I was reading some book, weird one for that fact, and all it talked about was a girl and the reasons why she hated life. What a perfect choice for me, huh? I rolled my eyes at a few sentences and soon enough I grew sick of it. It wasn't necessary to read a book like this in the state I am in of depression. I looked up and saw a short brunette. Her back was facing me and she was holding a book in her hand. I looked at the section she was in and my eyes widened. _Mystery. _It could not be Santana. It just could not be her, right? I was on the edge of my seat, waiting for her to turn but she would not even budge. I got anxious so I just stood up and walked over to her. Without thinking, I put my hand on her shoulder and turned her body to face me.

"Santana?" I saw her face and my expression just went downhill. It wasn't her. She looked at me confused and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong person." She slid out of my grasp and walked away with the book. My head dropped and I did not even want to be here anymore.

"Would you like to have some coffee with me?" A masculine voice, familiar and very gentle. I turned and felt a smiled spread across my face slowly. Cam.

"What are you doing here?" I spoke quietly, completely forgetting that I was pissed off at him yesterday.

"Well, I know you like to come here and I was hoping I would catch you here. Looks like I was right." He grinned at me sweetly and put his arms out for a hug. "Please tell me you aren't mad at me? You know I care about you way too much to try and hurt you on purpose."

"I know.." I felt the corners of my lips curl up and I walked into his arms, placing my head against his chest. He was warm, I felt too safe in his arms, and he seemed to just fit against me perfectly. I honestly did not want to pull away. The muscles on his arms engulfed my body and the stubble on his chin brushed against the top of my head. He pulled away slowly and put an arm around me.

"So, how about that coffee?" He gave me a cheeky grin and I simply giggled while walking with him to the Starbuck's in the end of the Library.

* * *

I was sitting in the table, watching as he ordered our coffee and handed the money over. I could not help but notice how his arms were so cut up and strong. His shirt fitted him but not too tightly, but to the point where you could just make out his wide back and small waist. He turned and caught me staring at him and I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment. He grabbed the coffee and walked back over to me.

"One hot mocha for the lovely woman." He smiled and handed it over to me before sitting down. I took a sip and felt the warmth of the coffee pour in to my mouth and slide down my throat. My eyes closed by themselves and I heard him chuckle.

"How are you?"

"Pretty bad, this whole break up sucks but I guess it was for a good reason." I looked up at him and smiled but felt guilty at the same time.

"Oh really? Why is that?" He narrowed his eyes at me and furrowed his eyebrows. I saw his left hand out on the table and his right hand grasping the coffee cup.

"Because now I can give you a chance." I spoke low and grabbed his hands. Sparks shot through my body at the touch of him and I could not help but realize how I really felt for him. Maybe I did want him, I did need him. Maybe I wasn't giving him the benefit of the doubt. It just felt right at this moment. He grabbed on to my hand tightly and looked in to my eyes. Something in me just screamed for me to kiss him. Another part of me screamed to run away as fast as I can. I knew he was a heart breaker. I knew he just meant trouble. But I knew what I felt for him. I was beginning to believe that it was just a little crush anymore. I haven't felt so many emotions for anyone other than Santana. But she wasn't the one I was thinking of right now. I was thinking of him. Cam. He seemed to be the right way to go. He was the one to go to when I needed comfort and love. He had to be. There's a chance that I am probably using him though. Using him to get over Santana. Do I really want to get over her? My head said no, but my heart was screaming yes.

* * *

**Santana POV**

Today wasn't exactly the perfect day for me. I let go of Quinn and now I am just depressed like a teenage girl falling in love for the first time then getting cheated on. I could not let her go as much as I wanted to. Kurt already left to be with Blaine and Kitty is most likely with Marley. There is only one way to solve this problem I am having. That is to talk to Quinn. Face to face. I know Quinn was at the library, Kitty told me so. I was running through the rain and looked in through the window to look for her. Once I spotted her, my heart dropped. She was sitting in the table with Cam, holding hands. I stood in the rain and let the water downpour on me. I could care less at this point. I could not process it, I could not even make it clear enough for me to understand. I turned and began to walk back to my dorm, letting the umbrella drag against the floor. I was going through it again, the pain. The agony. The depression. The mere fact that I may never find love like that again. I went through this with Brittany and honestly, I didn't want to go through this again. I felt the tears streaming down my face. It was hot, like molten lava. The rain was cold, the rain drops slapping my face, it felt like shards of glass or ice pinching my skin. I could not bare the feeling of being heart broken anymore. It was a memory, a feeling, I wanted to get rid of. Maybe it was time for me to move on. Or maybe it was crunch time. Time for me to get my girl back. This is me fighting for her. This is Snix.


	17. Chapter 16 - Addicted

**Snix...Hmm, what did you guys think when I ended that chapter like that? Did you freak out? Well I just want to let you know that since I am going on vacation for a whole week, I would post 2 chapters instead of one! Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 16**

**Quinn POV**

The class just ended for the day, I was walking down the hallway with Cam. We had been talking since I woke up and now we were about to go out for some lunch. I would say that I was moving on but then again I didn't want to. It felt good though. To be with someone else. I felt his hand brush against mine and on instinct, I grabbed his hand. He intertwined his fingers in mine and smiled at me as we walked down the hall. Everything was great, almost perfect, until I saw Santana. She was wearing a lot of eyeliner and mascara along with a white v-neck shirt and leather black pants. To top that off, she had a leather black jacket on. She looked like a damn vampire hunter or some biker chick. It scared me, she wasn't taking this whole break-up very well. She was walking towards us and I felt my body tense up when she stopped us.

"Hey Quinn, hi manwhore." She glared at Cam and smiled. It was a fake smile but still, it was something.

"My name is Cam, thank you very much." He spoke up.

"Mmm, yeah, no. See, you are holding hands with her," she pointed to our hands and I felt him squeeze mine tighter, "and you walk around thinking everything is just how you wanted it to be. Let me just tell you that you better savor it while it lasts because when she finds out that you are just a mess that she doesn't want to deal with, then she will come back to me. Oh, one more thing, Barbie." She paused and kept eye contact with him. "Your fly is down." She winked at him and walked past us, brushing her shoulder against mine. I wanted to turn back and chase her but I didn't know what to do at this point. I looked over to Cam who got red and discretely pulled his zipper up.

"Let's go to my place." I nodded and walked with him to the parking lot. Cam walked over to his car and opened the door for me. I sat inside and he closed the door quickly before getting in to his seat. He literally lived down the street and I was a little grateful for that since now I know I won't be far if I need to go home. When I stepped out, I noticed it wasn't an apartment or a dorm. It was a house. One story but and looked welcoming. I walked up the steps with him and he opened the door. It was cozy inside, everything neat and clean. He took my hand and walked me over to the couch.

"Want to watch some TV before we leave for lunch?" He sat on the couch next to me and put an arm around me. Having a boyfriend was different than having a girlfriend. The boy didn't really know what to do, he just knew that he wanted to please the girl. I nodded my head and felt his hand hang just over my breast. I got nervous, this is why I hated being with a guy. I swear if he makes the slightest movement to touch my boob, I will back hand slap him! Instead, he leaned down and kissed my cheek. His lips weren't as soft as Santana's but it will do. I smiled and I am guessing that was a sign for him to keep going. But I didn't want to. He moved my hair away from my neck and kissed my jaw. I felt a tingling feeling but I didn't want to do this. I wanted him to stop but I didn't even try to stop him. He kept kissing until my hand came up to his neck and ran through his buzz cut hair. I leaned back in to the couch and he crawled on top of me. He began to move down to my chest then as soon as he was about to pull my shirt off, my phone rang. We both jumped and I looked over to see it was Blaine. I pushed Cam off and picked up my phone.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" He sounded extremely concerned.

"Relax, I am just at Cam's house."

"WHAT?!" That wasn't Blaine screaming. For some reason I just knew who it was and it scared me. I knew her voice too well. It was Kitty. I heard her running over to Blaine then snatching the phone.

"Kitty, calm down."

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down, okay?! Are you stupid? Do you not realize what you are doing? You are sleeping with the enemy!"

"I am not sleeping with him!" I looked over to him and he was snickering and I mouthed out 'sorry'.

"Bull shit, Quinn! I hear your breathing! You were just about to let him get some action! Can you do me a favor and think for a second? Get your head out of your vagina, okay?! Santana! She is dying right now! Not literally but emotionally! Did you not see her today? Do you even know what she's doing? She's fighting again! Fighting because of you. Because she saw you and your damn plastic boyfriend at the library! You're an idiot, you know that? For once, you find someone who loves you just as much as I love you! Quinn, you are so ignorant sometimes and I feel like slapping you just because of this decision you are making. Can you tell me something. When was the first time you actually looked at Santana and thought 'Wow where did she come from?'. You have to remember! I am going to make you remember every moment you spent with her. Starting from the moment you both met to the late nights and all the way to when she asked you about Cam. Do you really like Cam? Or are you just infatuated by his charming ways and his stupid tricks?! He is playing you! Do you remember that guy I went out with in high school? How he left me because I wouldn't have sex with him? Well now is your time to test Cam! Get up and leave. If he asks you why you're leaving in the middle of everything, then you know what guy he is." She hung up after ending the last word and left me in shock. I couldn't help but think of every moment with Santana. From the library all the way to when she walked out. I turned to look at Cam who was getting closer to me.

"I- I have to go." I whispered, getting up and walking to the door.

"Just like that? Damn, Quinn. We were just.." He trailed off when he saw tears roll down my cheeks. "What? What did I do?"

"She was right.." I turned to look at him, running my fingers through my hair then wiping the tear away. "Kitty was right about you." I walked out quickly before he could stop me. I was stupid. I just wanted to feel loved. Yet I wanted to feel loved by Santana. I knew I needed her. I knew it was love with her. But we couldn't just jump back and start where we left off. She thinks I don't love her anymore, but I do. I had to prove it to her.

* * *

**Santana POV**

"Kitty, pass me my water?" I was standing in the fighting ring, training on Kurt. He was pretty sturdy for his body figure. I would think he would snap but no, he was a lot stronger than I thought. I was wearing my black sports bra along with fitted running pants. I was sweating bullets, almost literally. I think the fighting really burned off a lot of steam. It wasn't how it used to be though. Before I just fought because I was good at it. Now I am doing it because I am angry and I need something to punch that isn't Cam. As much as I would love to punch his face in, I couldn't. Quinn would be pissed at me since he is kind of her boyfriend now. I hate the thought of it. Them being together. He doesn't deserve her. No one deserved her. She was too good for everyone and everything. She was sheer beauty. She was perfectly imperfect as cheesy and cliché as it sounds. She was everything a guy would want in a girl. I missed her. Her eyes, her touch, her scent, her voice. Most of all, I missed her love for me. I missed the feeling I would get when our skin touched or when our lips connected. It felt like a thousand fireworks going off in my mouth and everything just became a blur.

"Here you go, Hulk." Kitty smirked at me and tossed the water bottle up and I caught it. I twisted the lid off and took a few sips before closing it shut and putting my glove back on. I turned to Kurt who was adjusting his punching gloves. I stepped in and began punching. _Left. Right. Left. Left. Right. _I took a step back then went to punch again. This time punching Kurt in the stomach. It wasn't my fault, he looked away and didn't keep the gloves in place.

"Gahhh! Shit, Santana!" He grabbed his stomach and fell back against the ropes. I turned to look at what had distracted him. My heart began to thud against my chest. Quinn had walked in with a bitter look on her face.

"Q.." I breathed out and pulled the top rope up before stepping out. I walked over to her and she ran to me and hugged me.

"We need to talk." She whispered in to my ear. I felt my body shudder at her voice against my ear.

"Okay, let's go." I placed my hand on her back and walked with her to the back of the building. When we were far enough for Kitty, Kurt, and Blaine to see, we sat on the stools that were available.

"Why did you run off?" She asked. What kind of a question is that, anyways?!

"Because you like someone else. I didn't want to be with someone who wasn't dedicated to just one person."

"But I am dedicated to one person. Now I know I am. You left to give me time to think and I have taken that time to think over everything."

"So you chose him..." I whimpered slightly and dropped my head. She had to have chosen him, she was just at his house.

"No," she cupped my cheeks with her hands and looked me in the eyes. "You know for a fact that I love you. I have been so dead and depressed just from _one _day of not being with you. I know I love you and I know I want to be with you. This whole day was confusing. I made myself believe that he was the one for me and he obviously isn't. I miss you so much, San." She pressed her forehead against mine and I felt the tears begin to fall from my eyes.

"I miss you too, Q." I whispered, our noses brushing together. "But we can't jump back in to this again."

"We can start fresh. Don't let go of us that easily."

"I don't know if I can start fresh. I will be so tempted to just rush to how we used to be. I don't want to get hurt again. I don't want to hurt you either." I pulled away and stood up, trying to pull myself back together.

"Santana," She stood up quickly and grabbed my hand. "Do you remember when you brought me home after our performance with Blaine? I was drunk off my ass and I couldn't hold myself together. You were there, you brought me home, and you came back in the morning. You know the best part of that night? I knew how strong my feelings were for you. Do you know the worst part of it?" She looked at me, questioning if I knew what she felt. But I didn't. Or at least, I think I didn't.

"What..?"

"Laying in my bed and watching you leave. Santana, you seriously have no idea how much I care about you. I don't care if we have to take baby steps. I don't care if I have to resist kissing you for the first few days. I did it when we first met and I will do it again. I will wait for you. I will wait for us. I just want you back in my life." She inched closer and I saw her eyes begin to water.

"Sweetie, I never disappeared from your life."

"But you broke up with me."

I walked to her and grabbed the back of her neck, bringing her in to a deep and almost dark kiss. Like it was a sin to kiss someone like this. It was full of love and lust if that's even possible. We pulled away slowly and our eyes opened, just a small space between them.

"And it was the stupidest thing I have ever done in my entire life." I whispered against her lips and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"So, are we starting from square one?"

"Yeah, then we just go with it. Go wherever love takes us."

**Quinn POV**

We stayed in that position for a while until she pressed her lips against mine. This time it was sweet and savoring. It sent shock through my veins and butterflies to my stomach. If I thought that Cam was a drug then I was stupid. Her lips were the drug and she was the dealer. I let her become my addiction.

* * *

**I want to end the story here so badly but I won't haha! It just seems like such a bomb dropper to end it here. If I were the reader and the story ended, I would be like, "You bitch! My ****feels!" Lol anyways, Leave a review please! I really want to make Santana and Cam just fight. Like an all out fight. But my last story had a lot of fighting so I don't know if you guys would want that or not. Let me know what you think! Also, please follow me on Instagram! I am like 30 followers from 1k so go follow me ( Teamfaberrittana) Thanks, xoxo -Ashley**


	18. Chapter 17 - Somewhere I Belong

**I am back from my trip! So it wasn't so good, I kinda went on the trip to hang out with my friend but we didn't really talk at all. It hurt me so if this chapter is poor in any way, I am sorry. I let the drama get the best of me ~Ashley**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Quinn POV  
**It was already noon and I woke up with the worst headache ever. My room was a mess as usual and today would be the day that I got up and cleaned myself up. Maybe that will change my attitude. Even when I was thinking about my dirty room and cleaning up, my train of thought would drift off to Santana. Just as I was thinking about her, I was interrupted abruptly.

"Hey, where is Santana?" Kitty barged in to my room, as usual, with a piece of toast shoved in her mouth.

"She isn't going to be here for a while. We are taking it slow." I pushed a small smile on my face and looked down at my bed as I folded my clothes.

"Whoa, Quinn Fabray taking it slow?" She shoved the rest of the toast down her throat and almost choked when she came across the neatly stacked pile of clothing on my bed. "You are folding your own clothes too?! Jesus, what has she done to you?"

"Relax, I just want to start fresh for myself too. Maybe if I clean myself up, I can actually pull through the mess I have made and show San that I really do love her. Unfortunately, I am skipping class today because I can honestly care less about college now. I think I may just be one of those girls who gives up in the middle of the fight between my social life and education."

Kitty looked at me, slightly baffled but mostly amused. "Aren't we all?" She scoffed then fled my room before shouting out Marley's name.

I had barely seen Santana anymore, she always ran off to go practice with Blaine and Kurt. I never knew what she was doing anymore but when I got the chance to actually see her and talk to her, I was the happiest woman alive. I knew she wanted to take it slow but it's hard to do that when your girlfriend is Santana Lopez.

**Santana POV  
**I hated this class more than having to spend a holiday with my entire family during a terrible storm. You wouldn't really know because, well, I doubt you have been stuck in an apartment with 10 other people while the lights went out and it was Christmas Eve. Aside from that, what the hell is that smell coming from the hallway? My class just ended and I was hoping to pass by Quinn's place to go out for lunch but instead, I come across Barbie Doll Cam.

"Hey, pissy face." Cam shoved his shoulder in to mine and I whimpered, knowing I was still extremely sore from practicing the other day.

"What do you want, dick head?" I flared my nostrils slightly and my fists clenched simultaneously, not realizing I was about to ram my knuckles in to the side of his ribs.

"I hear you are fighting again. What happened? Scared I may steal your girlfriend?" He gave me such a conniving smirk that it sent chills down my spine. I wasn't scared of him, hell no! I was worried he may not ever give up on trying to take Quinn or take advantage of her. I wouldn't let that happen though. I knew I could prevent anything as silly as that from happening.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business? Plus, she obviously loves me and is over your sorry ass, she visited me just to tell me I was the one she knew she wanted to be with." I flashed a smile then he shook his head and chuckled.

"You mean right after she left my house and almost let me get in her pants? Your friends cockblocked me very well, can't deny it but I give them props for perfect timing."

My eyes narrowed and I was ready to lash out in viscous punches, throwing my fists straight for his face. "You are sick. She would have never done that."

"Oh really? How do you know that?"

"Because I know her more than you ever will. Anyways, once you would have pulled your pet out, she would have shrieked from its lousy size then ran out faster than you last during some steamy sex session of yours."

He was obviously offended, his teeth clenched and his jaw stretched out wide from the pressure. "How about you keep your damn mouth shut and we settle this the proper way. I am sure you know about the tournament going on tomorrow in the downtown alleyway. You remember, right? That place you were at before your girlfriend was murdered. I'm sure she didn't even get to give you a goodbye kiss before you went off to fight, did she?"

I felt a warm tear slowly roll down the side of my cheek, leaving a damp trail behind. "Why would you even bring that up?"

"Because I know how you feel about Quinn, I know you love her just as much as you loved Brittany, correct? So here is the deal, you show up and fight until we both reach championship match and we see who wins. Winner gets the satisfaction of being the stronger and worthy one which means they get a free pass to Quinn."

"You're making her sound like a damn vacation, pervert." I glared at him, still feeling my eyes become watery.

"Fine, you call it however you want, bottom line is that the winner gets the girl and the championship title."

I stared at him for a while until I looked around to check for any flies on the wall. "And what if I don't show up, huh? What if I don't want to fight because I know I already have my life with her settled down."

"Well," Cam began to lower his voice which only meant he was going to throw around some threats. "unless you want to come home to another body...be my guest and don't show up."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"If you want to take the chance to find out, go ahead. Just make sure you give her that last kiss for when she doesn't make it through the night-"

"You lay one damn finger on her and I will have you sitting in the electric chair!" I spat out in a loud whisper, knowing there were still people around. "You're a bastard, you know that? You supposedly love this girl so much, yet you are willing to send one of your boys to kill her?! I can have you arrested for this."

"But you won't. You don't have a recording of me saying this. What are you gonna do? Show up with an officer and start pointing fingers? No way, that doesn't fly around here. You see, this is how it will go down, I am going to walk away and go home and you are going to get your sorry ass to your dorm and pack your things up. If you aren't at that tournament, I won't necessarily kill Quinn, I will torture her in my way."

"Just because I want to be the one to kick your ass, I won't call the cops on you. But don't think I won't call them if you get close to her. Believe me, I would rather watch you get locked up than end up with _my _girl. I will see you tomorrow, don't be late!" I turned and walked away to my car. What the hell was he thinking? Threatening Quinn's life like that just for a stupid fight. But this wasn't really a stupid fight. This was a sort of redemption, right? For them taking my girlfriend, I am going to kick his ass and keep my dignity. I can't wait to bruise him up and beat the hell out of him. I better start to practice if I want to win. Off to my boys.

* * *

"Santana, you can't just let out everything at once. I thought you were the best fighter in town? What happened?" Kurt was attempting to piss me off in order for me to train harder and throw stronger punches and kicks on the punching bag. I kept hitting it hard but not hard enough and that is what pissed me off.

"What am I supposed to do Kurt?! Jesus Christ you're a pain in my ass!" I turned and reached out to fake a punch towards him but he quickly grabbed my wrist. I widened my eyes in surprise then twisted my wrist out from his grasp and looked straight in to his eyes.

"How did you move so fast?"

Blaine walked in to the room and chuckled lightly, "because he is forcing out air during each punch and kick. Except, right now he simply concentrated and thought quickly." Blaine walked over and winked at Kurt before watching the taller man walk away and grab a bottle of water.

"So what are you saying? I am too slow."

"Exactly."

"You're asking for it, Anderson." I took a step forward with my fist in the air.

"Relax, Lopez. Listen, turn to the punching bag, okay?"

I shook my head slowly and turned to face the punching bag, propping my fists up in a fighting position.

"Now breathe in and out slowly before going in for the kill."

I felt my chest push out then cave in, repeatedly.

"When you go in for the left hook, breathe out. During each punch or kick you strike, breathe out. Got it?" He grabbed the punching bag and held it still while I positioned myself.

"What exactly is this going to help me do?"

"It's going to help you win." Blaine smirked then pushed the bag towards me, forcing me to dodge it and turn to strike. Every punch followed a sharp wave of air pushing out of my lungs. I noticed I was faster and I wasn't getting tired. I could go on for a longer duration and soon enough, Blaine was putting on his defensive gear.

"Now that you have that down packed, time to practice your finishing touches. K.O time, don't let go unless you hear the tap out. I'm sure you know that." I walked over to the blue mat on the floor and stood in front of Blaine as he stepped closer. "Stay focused," he swiftly moved forward and knocked me down, "and don't let your guard down." He placed his foot on my stomach, forcing me to stay down on the ground.

"Ugh, can I get up now?"

"No, remember when Cam technically attacked you on campus and once you were on the floor he kicked you in the stomach? Just seconds before I ran to help your ass out?" He removed his foot but I knew not to get up.

"Yeah, so?"

"He is a coward, knowing him, when you get to that tournament later on," Blaine crouched down and let the pads of his fingers press my abdomen, "he is going to knock you down and attempt to kick you in the stomach. Don't let it happen."

"Got it, master Yoda." I scoffed and stood up with his help. "Now what?"

"Now you are going to get stronger. Planking for 2 minutes, go!"

Blaine walked away to Kurt and I got down on my hands before propping my forearms down and my toes were holding me up as if I was in a push-up position. I noticed Blaine kissing Kurt's cheek and I quickly turned away to give them their privacy. Boys will be boys, huh?

* * *

After training, I planned on heading to Quinn's place to talk to her. I don't know what Cam was going to do but I needed to tell her that she couldn't be alone and she couldn't go to the fight. I can't risk anything and I am definitely not going to risk losing her.

_Knock. Knock. Knock.  
_

"Who is it?" Quinn shouted from the other side of her door.

"It's me, Santana. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

The door flew open and I saw that shining smile on her face that seemed to light up my entire world. "Hey, come in!" She grabbed my hand and tugged me inside while pulling me in for a hug. I groaned loudly at the pain exerting from my body. "Shit, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine. Let's sit down." We walked over to the couch and she sat down first. When I reached down to move the TV remote, my shirt inched up. She gasped and lifted my shirt.

"What the hell happened to you?! Santana this isn't funny. I keep seeing these bruises on your body, you're scaring me." Her eyes began to water slightly and I grabbed her hands.

"Don't worry, okay? I just need to tell you that tomorrow I need you to be with Kitty, Marley, and maybe a few more friends. Just don't be alone and don't follow me. I am not going to run off with some other girl I promise. This is just something I need to settle."

"Sweetie," she grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "what are you doing behind my back? This isn't safe."

"Q, just trust me, okay?" I pulled her in and kissed the top of her head.

"If this is some idea of yours to get back at me for being with Cam-"

"Speaking of Cam..." I sat back quickly and studied her facial expression, she was obviously worried. "You almost had sex with him didn't you? He told me about you going to his place but then Kitty called you and stopped anything from happening."

"No, San, I mean yes I was getting a little hot with him but I was bound to stop."

"Oh my god, you're still a virgin with guys?" My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"No! I have had sex with a guy, haven't I told you?" She cocked an eyebrow up at me.

"Oh, I don't know, I zone out a lot. Especially when you talk about your ex-boyfriends." I pretended to stick a finger to the back of my throat and she giggled. We sat there and had that awkward glance exchange before she placed a hand on my thigh.

"Where are you going tomorrow, San?" She became concerned and I felt her grip tighten on my thigh which made me flinch from the soreness.

"Fighting tournament. Cam kinda threatened me but I seriously just want to kick his ass. Please don't stop me.."

She stood up and for a second, I thought she was going to walk to her room and lock me out. Instead, she sat on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing her forehead against mine and letting our nose graze each other lightly. My eyes automatically closed, feeling that warm tickling flutter in my stomach while a smile spread across my face. Our breaths were hitting each others' lips and my hands trailed up her legs and rested around her waist.

"Promise me, Santana," she ran her fingers through my hair while our eyes stayed closed in the moment, "you will kick his ass and come back safely to me." She whispered softly and I whispered back.

"I promise.." I opened my eyes slightly to see hers were still closed but she was biting her bottom lip. It seemed at every angle I looked at her, she showed a different side of her beauty. A different variety of her sweetness and loving nature. She seemed to have been iridescent. It sent chills down my spine with her arms tugged lightly around my neck to pull me forward and in to her soft and welcoming lips. It was like the first kiss we shared. Sparks shooting through my body and I couldn't get enough. I couldn't let her go, it was too hard to simply loosen my grip around her at the moment. I kept my feelings inside for so long and even though I tried, I fell apart. I had to fall for her to lose control of my love. It doesn't even matter how hard I try now, she knew how to make me feel good. Make me feel loved. I loved her and I knew exactly why. She brought out that side of me that had been locked away for so long. Our tongues crashed in to each other and all I felt was pure electricity shooting through my body. I grew numb at one point and only felt her lips against mine. She pulled away slowly and our eyes met, exchanging a loving glance.

"Don't let him win, show him who is dominant. For me."

"That's what I plan on doing, Quinn." I pulled her in closer, pressing our chests together and our bodies became one warm hug. I let my body fall back and she slowly dozed off on me, snoozing very lightly with her hand just above my collar bone and the other hand around my waist. I placed my hand on the small of her back and kissed her head. "I won't let you go without a fight." I whispered gently in to her hair and closed my eyes to fall in to a deep sleep on the couch, holding on to Quinn.


	19. Chapter 18 - Knock Out

**I am sorry I have been on vacation for 2 weeks! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It may move pretty quickly but I hope that you all think it was written well. Please, review and spread the word about my story! I really want this story to become well known. Thank you all for reading and I hope I will be able to update soon!**

**Chapter 18**

**Santana POV**

It was a soothing feeling to wake up with my girlfriend sleeping on me. It was almost 3 in the afternoon and she was nuzzled in to the side of my neck. I felt the corners of my mouth curl up and she moved slightly before waking up.

"Good morning." She mumbled.

"Hey there, sleepy head." I ran my fingers through her hair and waited for her to get up.

"Are you leaving soon?" She groaned in to my chest and I sighed in sorrow.

"Unfortunately, I have to leave already." I felt like shit, having to leave her here. I knew Kitty and Marley were in their room so she wouldn't exactly be alone.

"Remember that promise you made me, okay?" She propped herself up and let me slide out from under her grasp. I grinned at her slowly and remembered that promise I made her. It was the promise of my dreams. I got up and picked up my bag that had my gloves, mouth guard, water, and towel inside along with the keys to my car.

"I'll keep it, I swear." I smiled at myself, looking down at my feet before feeling her long arms embrace me from behind and pull me closely in to her chest. I felt her chin rest on my shoulder then her lips came in to contact with the side of my head.

"Be safe, please. I don't want to find out something happened to you and I wasn't there to help you." She whispered calmly in my ear then let go of me slowly before watching me leave. I didn't think it would hurt so much to just simply leave her apartment and know I may not see her the next day if something went wrong. I brushed the worries away and rushed downstairs to my car. It was extremely humid outside, the sun was shining in my eyes and blinded me almost completely to the point where I could see nothing at all. I scurried to my car and threw my things to the passenger seat then sat down. It was hotter than a sauna in my car and I felt the sweat beginning to build up on my forehead and jaw line. I was 10 minutes away from the fight of my life.

"Santana, hurry your tan ass up!" Kurt screamed from the locker room that was hidden underground along with the fighting arena beside it. No one really knew about this place, unless you were crazy fans of MMA. The cops have never busted us in here and I was hoping it wouldn't happen anytime soon. I heard the screaming and cheering from outside of the room. I wasn't up next, I still needed to wait for another fight then I started my competition. It would be completely easy until I got to the finals. I knew Cam was strong. I knew he was tricky. But he isn't as fast and as smart. I had to stay in the game. I couldn't let him intimidate me or bring me down. After I heard the whistle, I knew I was up.

"S, let's go, Kurt and I are waiting. Get your gloves on." Blaine walked over with my gloves and my mouth piece. I got nervous, I had to admit that. I slid my black and red gloves on and opened my mouth, letting Blaine put the mouth guard inside my mouth. "Now remember," he got behind me and put his hands on my shoulders, massaging gently, while walking forward to the fighting arena, "be fast, be smart, don't let your guard down, and think before you swing at them. Remember who you are underground. You're not Santana Lopez down here. You're Snix. Now go get 'em, tiger!" I jumped up slightly then walked in to the middle of the crowd, watching some people making bets while my opponent walked in. He was tall, muscular, a lot of tattoos, and slow. Which meant an easy match. Let's do this.

* * *

**Quinn POV**

"Hey, where is your girlfriend?" Kitty dragged her feet across the floor, rubbing her eyes, then looked up at me.

"She is going to fight. I'm hoping she will be able to kick Cam's ass while she is there. But she said I shouldn't go. I had to stay here and be safe. I guess I am stuck with you-"

"Whoa, she went to go fight Cam?!... Without me?! I gotta have a talk with that little bitch later!" She scoffed then walked over to the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of water and slowly walking back to her room. "Marley, babe, do you want water?"

I heard muffling in the room then a few giggles. To be honest, I missed Santana, I wish she didn't have to go. I would be safer if she was here with me. What if Cam doesn't even keep his side of the bet? What if the same thing happens to me that happened to Brittany? Jesus, what if San really does kick his ass and he just acts in the moment by hurting me? So many things are going through my head I don't even want to think about anything right now. Maybe if I just lay down and take a nap...maybe all of my worries will go away.

* * *

**Blaine POV**

I was standing beside Kurt, watching Santana and her opponent. I was worried, worried that she may hurt herself from being too cocky. The guy fighting her was named Roger I think. Or, that's what it says on his waistband. He swung at Santana's rib cage and missed but kicked her hamstring. She cringed, her eyes had shut, then yelled out in pain. I can only imagine that sharp tear that went through her leg. It scared me to think she may be seriously hurt, but I knew she was okay. I flinched at the next punch and instinctively grabbed on to Kurt's arm. He looked down and smiled at me before taking my hand in his.

"She's okay, don't worry." He spoke loudly, trying to speak over the loud cheering and yelling of the crowd.

Santana got back up and took a step forward and stretched her arm out until her fist jabbed the side of his jaw, sending him to the floor. It was a K.O and everyone jumped up in excitement. She turned her head lazily and grinned at us before having a young man lift her arm up to show she had won the match. I walked out to her with Kurt and we both helped her to the locker room to sit her down.

"How many fights have you been in already?" I questioned her before grabbing a plastic bag and filling it up with ice.

"About 6 already, Cam is after my next fight. I need to go out there. I need to get to Cam and beat him." She stood up abruptly, ready to take on anyone who stood between her and Cam.

"But you're hurt, Santana!" Kurt sat her back down before she could move anywhere.

"I promised Quinn! I can't break that promise!" She pushed him away and placed the ice bag that was on her leg to the side then limped to the arena. She disappeared from my sight and I casually looked over to Kurt.

"She's a tough one." I mumbled.

"Yeah, well you can't argue with her when she is right. She is fighting for the girl she loves. Wouldn't you be pissed if someone told you that you couldn't fight because you were hurt? But the only reason why you were even fighting was because you were protecting the guy you love?" He narrowed his eyes at me and took a step closer.

"No, I wouldn't be mad." I retorted.

"Why?" He questioned, not knowing what my reason would be.

"Because the guy I love wouldn't be in danger. You can kick ass." I grinned when his face glowed red and he watched me walk away to the arena. I felt the power rushing through my body like blood. I have never said that to anyone that I loved them, but I honestly feel closer to him than anyone now, I needed to be paying attention to Santana. She was already in the middle of the fight, her opponent was another guy, shorter but still just as slow. He was much more muscular and his thighs were ripped which meant his kicks were vicious. Just when I thought of it, he sent a sharp kick to Santana's already bruised hamstring and sent her to the floor, shrieking in pain. He jumped on her, attempting to make her tap out but instead, she rolled over and got him in a headlock. He quickly tapped out only after 5 seconds and she was announced the winner. Kurt and I noticed Cam looking in the distance. I knew he had seen her weak spot. I knew he would go in for the kill. I had to stop Santana. But I didn't know how to. This time, Santana ran to the locker room to get the ice on her hamstring as quickly as possible.

**Santana POV  
**This piece of shit tournament was fucking up my leg. I am furious, I felt like punching a hole through these metal lockers, that's how pissed off I am. The ice cooled my bruised and throbbing leg while I closed my eyes and let my head hang down. I didn't want to lose to Cam. I didn't want anything to happen to Quinn either. I had to finish this fight. I heard the door open, the lockers covered the view so I couldn't see who it was. But I knew it was Blaine and Kurt.

"Listen, I am not going to fucking leave. I made a promise to my girlfriend and I don't plan on backing out of it." I sighed before looking up to meet their gaze.

"Well, I am glad you weren't going to break our promise." Quinn walked in and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Quinn.." I almost moaned out, more of a groan of pain.

"Hey, my little fighter, how are you?" She walked over to me and noticed the massive bruise spreading behind my knee. "Holy shit...San-"

"Don't worry, I'm not backing down." I stood up slowly and kissed her cheek, making the corners of her mouth go up, bringing out her beautiful smile.

"Please, just come home. Nothing will happen if you are with me. I don't want you to keep getting hurt. Please, baby." She begged and placed her hands on my collar bone and looked me dead in the eye.

"I don't want him to hurt you.."

"He won't, I have you. Remember?" She begged, leaning down, then pressed her forehead against mine.

"Okay, let's go." I put an arm over her shoulder and she helped me walk out of the locker room and out through the arena. Kurt and Blaine saw us and looked at each other, baffled. They skipped to our side and helped walk me out. It was sprinkling outside, we were in a deserted area of the city. The main street was a mile or two away and we were in a dirt field. We walked through the parking lot and to the cars then the doors behind us busted open.

"Where do you think you're going, Lopez?!" Cam was walking out, with his goons and a few of the crowd members walking behind him in sync.

"Just let her go, Cam! She's had enough!" Quinn screamed at him and kept walking by my side, stroking my hair and keeping the ice to my leg. As soon as we were in the middle of the parking lot where the cars seemed to have circled us, Cam came running towards me and pushed me to the side.

"Come on, don't pussy out now, Bitch!" Cam shoved me again and I pushed him with more force. Cam's friends grabbed Blaine, Kurt, and Quinn and pulled them to the side.

"Let them fight!" One of them shouted and Quinn was putting up a fight, trying not to let Cam lay a finger on me.

"Quinn, relax, she can do this. You just have to stay calm and believe in her, please." Kurt grabbed her shoulder and pulled her in to a hug. Blaine had his hand on Kurt's shoulder and they watched us. Cam was bouncing up and down, getting ready for me to swing at him. I knew my right leg was hurt so I put my left foot forward. He grinned and shook his head. I looked away for a split second to check Quinn and of course, Cam punched me in the stomach, causing me to curl up. I let my right leg become vulnerable and he struck me where the pain was just about to subside. Rage was pumping through my body but I had fallen to the floor. Cam got on top of me and I began punching him but he punched back. I knew I could flip over but it would be difficult. I wrapped my legs around his torso and he simply picked me up and slammed me back down in to the floor, sending crackles of pain to travel around my back. _Jesus Christ, Quinn must be freaking out._ Cam hit my ear and now all I could hear was ringing. I saw everyone screaming and shouting but I couldn't hear them. My vision began to blur and I saw Cam coming at me. He began to punch profusely at my face, leaving cuts all over. He stopped for just a few seconds and my head fell to the right, giving me a clear view of Quinn. She was crying her eyes out and my head began to thud, I felt my eyes close. My hearing came back and I could practically hear only Cam, walking to my side. Blaine came to my head and I remembered exactly what he said. I breathed slowly, regaining my strength and energy. _He is a coward, knowing him, when you get to that tournament later on, he is going to knock you down and attempt to kick you in the stomach. Don't let it happen. _I remembered what Blaine told me about Cam and I knew he was right. I shot my eyes open and saw Cam bring his foot back. Just before he could kick me, I grabbed his foot and knocked him over. I heard Blaine cheer over the crowd in gratitude. Cam hit his head on the floor which meant he would be dazed. I pulled him up to his knees and knocked my fist in to his cheek. _Breathe, Santana, breathe. Left punch, breathe. Right punch, breathe._ Cam had given up, his body was limp and I had a clear chance of winning. I took a step back and brought my left leg up. Everything slowed down and it seemed to have become all slow motion. The head lights of the cars were the only things lighting up the night. The crowd grew silent and everything had been quiet as everyone watch my last swing. My leg swinging around and kicking him in the jaw, his head cocked to the side and spit flew out of his mouth along with some blood. I felt the rush of relief in me and now, the only thing that happened was my foot hitting him and him hitting the floor. The group surrounding us went berserk, jumping around and pulling their phones out to watch the video of my kick. I regained all strength after the kick and turned to see Quinn. She brought her hands up to her mouth and cried while lazily walking towards me. It started to downpour on us and I simply took Quinn in to a long and warm hug. She rested her head in the crook of my neck, crying and sobbing. Blaine and Kurt had their arms around each others waist and soon enough, Cam's friends carried him to the car to help him put of his knock out. I limped across the parking lot to my car, holding on to Quinn still. Blaine and Kurt had opened the door for me and patted my shoulder before closing the door.

"Good work, Santana. Now you can go have the time of your life." Blaine winked at both Quinn and I. "We are going to go back to my place and eat before we go to sleep. We are really proud of you, honestly. You remembered my tips and I am glad you made it out in almost one piece. I guess we will see you two love birds around?" He smiled and I blushed as I watched both boys walk away to their car. I turned to Quinn and took her hand in mine.

"Can we please take you to a hospital?" She pleaded, looking down at my leg.

I scoffed and squeezed her hand lightly. "Fine, but if they ask, I took a nasty fall." I brought her hand up and kissed her hand.

"Okay. I just hope Cam backs off now."

"Oh, he will. I'll make sure of it." I pushed a smile on my face, hiding the pain. I didn't want to go to the hospital. I just wanted to get back to my classes and see the look on Cam's face when he sees me and remembers that I kicked his ass. Well, if he can remember.


	20. Chapter 19 - Silver Lining

**So, my story is coming to an end but don't worry! I will be writing a Finchel story next! It will be a different genre but I will till write how I normally do. Please review on my last chapters for this story! I live off your reviews!**

**Chapter 19**

**Quinn POV**

I had spent the night in the gloomy ass hospital with my injured girlfriend. Santana was doing okay and so far, from what she has said and done, she is getting much better. She was laying down in her bed, quietly, reading a book with her glasses on. Nothing made her look as adorable as those glasses of hers. I heard the machines in the room beeping at a regular pace and I couldn't take my eyes off her. She finally looked over to me and grinned, putting the book down and sitting up properly.

"How long have you been awake?" She smiled politely.

"Not long enough." I groaned and got up from my chair and walked over to her.

"You stayed over night? I told you to go home. You know I didn't want you to be sleeping on that rugged chair." She tilted her head slightly and grabbed my hands, rubbing the back of my palm with her thumb.

"You honestly think that a chair would be the reason that I don't stay with you? You're crazy. Plus I did go home but then I came back." I looked down at our hands and smirked.

"Why did you leave in the first place? Or did you just miss me that much?" She chuckled and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Because I have a surprise back at your place that is waiting for us." I leaned down slowly and popped a kiss on her cheek. Once I pulled away I saw the confusion cover her face.

"What do you have planned out for us, miss Fabray?" She was questioning me but also still slightly confused at my secret.

"Just wait and see, okay?" I smiled softly at her and she simply rolled her eyes at me.

The doctor came in just as we finished discussing my plan for later. She walked in with a manila folder and a few pieces of paper sticking out. I didn't know exactly what was written on the papers but I knew that I should be worried. A few bruises did not lead to _that _many papers! She took a few steps closer to the edge of Santana's bed while looking down and flipping through the pages then finally opened her mouth.

"Well, I have no idea what you did and where you were that led you to falling and taking so much damage," she looked up and closed the folder, "but you look absolutely fine to me. It says here you cracked a bone in your knee and it fractured. Do you feel any pain behind your knee or anywhere near your hamstring?"

Santana simply shook her head and moved her knee freely. "It was as if I never got hurt in the first place." The corners of her mouth curled up and she showed her pearly white teeth.

"Well, if there is any pain when you go home tonight, if you go home tonight, there is a possibility that you damaged your hamstring only." The doctor was sweet and caring with Santana all night. She made sure she wasn't feeling uncomfortable and that she had enough pillows and even asked her if the air was alright in the room. I would think that the nurse would do that but this doctor was splendid. After discussing the possible injuries, the doctor turned and walked away. I smiled to myself, knowing that Santana would be home tonight. My train of thought was broken when Santana spoke up and broke the silence.

"I have to tell you something.." Concern and sorrow filled her voice and I had no idea what she was about to confess. "Do you remember when we first met?" She looked right in to my eyes with such pain and it almost shattered my heart.

"Of course I do...you were sitting all alone in the library between the Mystery and Romance section." I spoke so softly, almost a whisper, and she leaned in closer to me, bringing our hands up to her lips.

"I remember seeing you," she breathed out slowly, "sitting quietly against a wall. You seemed so peaceful." A tear rolled down her eye and it left a dim but shimmering trail on her cheek. "You know, that day, I found out my father had been cheating on my mother? She was my best-friend. You know what he did? He blamed me. He said that I was changing and now I rubbed off on my mom. This was after Brittany's death. All of these worries and the stress seemed to just pile up more and more. But when I look at you, I see this path to happiness. I see a young woman who could lift my spirits in the blink of an eye." Her tears now began to stream down her cheeks and she could barely speak. She kept taking long and deep breathes to get the words out.

"I saw you and I thought, 'wow, how can a girl be so perfect without saying a word?' It took a leap in my heart to just stand up and sit with you. When you spoke to me, what were you thinking?"

I looked at her and shook my head, "San, I couldn't think. I never even knew you, yet you were giving me this feeling I haven't felt...ever." She laughed, only one quick laugh, then looked down at her hands that had pulled away from mine.

"Well, that day, I was planning to kill myself. I couldn't deal with the pain and agony of everyone pushing their problems in to my life. I couldn't handle losing my girlfriend who was ready to propose to me the night she died! She didn't know she would die! She didn't think that our last kiss was hours before when we woke up. She had no idea that when I left, it would be the last time she saw me in good health. Her last sight of life was me...pouring my eyes out." Santana couldn't stop crying and honestly, neither could I.

"She loved reading...that's why I went to the library that day. Something called me and brought me there. All she ever wanted was for me to be happy." She abruptly looked up, my hazel eyes meeting her dark brown beautiful eyes. "She brought me to you. Now I have never been so happy with someone in my life." My lip quivered and my chin cringed, I was on the verge of breaking down in tears.

"Santana..." I whispered then pulled her in to a comforting hug. We held on to each other so tightly, as if we wanted to get even closer. She sobbed in to my neck and I put my left hand on the back of her head, letting my fingers become entangled in her hair. My right hand propped her up on her lower back and she held on to me around my torso. I didn't even loosen my grip around her until the sobbing had subsided and her tears were wiped away. She pulled away slowly and kept her eyes closed.

"I want to go back home tonight. I don't want to waste another second." She mummbled in a soft tone and I stood up, walking over to the desk just outside of her room, grabbing the attention of the female nurse.

"Where are the papers we need to look over before we may leave?" I politely asked her and she smiled.

"They are right here, dear. Just sign at the bottom and you are good to go. The doctor already approved of you two leaving tonight." She handed over the papers along with a blue pen and nodded.

"Thank you!" I quickly walked back in to the room and handed over the papers and the pen. "Sign your name, miss Lopez." I grinned at her and she giggled, taking the items from my hands.

* * *

**Santana POV**

Quinn drove back to my dorm while jamming out to "Imagine Dragons" and singing along. I had no idea what she had planned out for me but by now, I didn't care if it was anything big or small. The talk that we shared in the hospital room was more than I could ask for. Someone who listened to me was just the type of person I needed, she was the one I needed. We pulled in to the usual parking space reserved for me and slowly got out of the car. Quinn opened the door for me then helped me out and stopped me before taking another step.

"Piggy back ride, let's go."

"But my leg is fine!" I wanted to get on her back, believe me, but I was heavy and she would have to carry my all the way up to my room!

"Shush, just jump on my back and don't say other wise." She leaned forward and put her arms back, preparing herself to catch me. I took one step back then jumped on to her and wrapped my arms quickly around her neck. We both giggled as she wobbled around, regaining her balance. Once the car door was pushed closed then locked, we made our way towards the elevator and to my room. I was growing anxious for what was behind the door and I honestly didn't know if I wanted to find out anymore. She pushed the key in to the hole and unlocked the door. With one forceful push, the door opened and I saw the most unexpected thing.

Scrabble.

Yes the board game. It was sitting on my coffee table in front of the TV and I was left confused.

"This was your huge surprise? Babe, you could've told me you wanted to play scrabble." I chuckled and she put me down slowly.

"It's not _just _Scrabble. It was the game we first played ever together on our first date!" It was her turn to scoff then I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so that was a date? Hmm." I giggled when she hit my arm playfully then I quickly pecked her cheek. "I'm kidding. Relax." She grabbed my hand and walked me over to the coffee table. The letters were already set up but it looked like she was missing one. I didn't know what was going on but I sat down and waited.

"You can go first." She gave me something of an evil smile and I felt my stomach drop. The only words I could spell were "Yes" and "Cat". I simply put down the word cat and waited for her to make her move. She smiled in content as if she was expecting that then pulled her left side of the jacket towards the right, sticking her hand in the pocket. She held on to something small in her hand then grabbed her letters and spelled out "FREVER" and smiled at me.

"Babe...that's not a word." I kept a straight face and looked at her like she was having brain fart then she opened her hand.

"San, I love you more than anything in the world, I was an idiot for jumping to you then to Cam and back to you. In the past few days, I have realized how much I mean to you and it made me realize how much you mean to me." She held a ring up and placed it between the F and R. "I am not asking you to marry me. I want you to take this as a promise ring and I will promise to love you every second of the day. No matter what you need I will be there. I know we are meant to be together and we can take this love that we have to the highest extents. You are my silver lining and today I have learned that I am yours. If I saved your life," she leaned in closer to leave only a few inches between us, "then it is your turn to save mine." I quickly nodded then our lips met and sparks flew like we were sharing our first kiss. I don't know if it was the ring or her small speech, but I knew what I was. I was in love with her. I was her Silver Lining.

* * *

**I just want to thank EVERYONE who read this story, I hope you all enjoyed it. I put a lot of thought in to this and there is a possibility I may continue it but in a part 2! For now, I will be typing smuts on Instagram! The account is Gleesmut and I will also be starting a Finchel story on this website! Please review! THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF SILVER LININGS! Hope you loved it as much as I did!(:**


End file.
